


Những kẻ nhớ

by lamlinh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Severus Snape đã biến mất ngay sau khi phiên tòa xử ông trắng tội. Năm nay sau, người đàn ông quay trở lại và Harry thấy mình không thể ngừng tìm đến ông...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Lời mở đầu

“Và giờ em đã biết  
rằng bất cứ thứ gì đơn lẻ  
là một bóng ma

và hai thứ bất kỳ nào đó  
cùng nhau là một nỗi kinh hoàng.” _(*)_

Harry đóng lại tập thơ, đặt lên tủ đầu giường. Harry ngước nhìn lên. Một mảnh trời trắng. Khung cửa sổ trắng, rèm cửa trắng, khẽ bay. Những bức tường trắng, chăn và ga giường trắng. Bộ quần áo người đàn ông nằm trên chiếc giường trắng màu ghi nhạt, gần như trắng. Da ông tái, môi ông tái.

Anh đã hôn ông khi môi ông còn đỏ.

“đâu phải vô cớ mà môi  
ta đỏ” _(**)_

Những hoàng hôn cháy trời. Những bình minh vỡ rạn. Những miếng bánh quy nâu vỡ giòn trong miệng. Rượu đỏ. Lửa đỏ. Mặt nước hồ đỏ loang. Những mạch máu thật đỏ.

Nhưng tại đây, ngay lúc này, bên anh chỉ còn những mảng màu trắng. Cả mái tóc đen của ông, hàng mi đen và chân mày đen cũng thật nhạt nhòa. Những mảng màu đen. Chúng đã từng thuộc về ông, đã từng là ông, như ông đã từng thuộc về chúng, là một phần của chúng.

Họ đã hôn nhau khi môi ông còn đỏ.

Nơi đây chỉ còn màu trắng. _Bên ông là màu gì?_

_“Chúng ta còn bao nhiêu thời gian?”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Có lẽ đủ. Có lẽ không.”_

_“…”_

_“Nhưng nếu ngày đó đến, khi ngày đó đến. Hứa với ta. Rằng em sẽ để ta ra đi.”_

_“…”_

_“Em phải để ta ra đi.”_

_“…”_

_“Harry…”_

Hermione từng hỏi anh mối quan hệ giữa anh và ông là gì. Harry đã không trả lời, đã không thể trả lời. Làm sao anh có thể gọi tên mối quan hệ của họ? Như Trái Đất không ngừng quay quanh Mặt trời, như thủy triều dâng và hạ theo lực hút của Mặt trăng, như những loài đã di cư để rồi trở về sinh sản và chết ở nguồn cội, đơn giản là bị số phận khóa vào nhau. Làm sao ta có thể gọi tên được mối quan hệ đó? Như làm cách nào để gọi tên tội lỗi nguyên thủy của tổ tiên ta khi ngôn ngữ chưa được sáng tạo ra?

Harry đã từng ao ước rằng họ chỉ là những cái bóng, không còn vướng bận quá khứ và không cần lo sợ tương lai. Những cái bóng chỉ tồn tại ở ngay thời điểm đó, ngay vị trí đó. Đã từng ao ước rằng họ có thể quên đi, ước rằng việc để ông ra đi có thể là một lựa chọn.

Nhưng, như những kẻ ngu ngốc mang đôi cánh sáp khao khát vươn đến mặt trời, như những con thiêu thân mê loạn lao mình vào lửa, họ lại chọn là…

_Phần Một: Những kẻ nhớ_

_Lời tác giả: Đây có thể là mở đầu, có thể là kết thúc, có thể là lưng chừng câu chuyện. Cũng có thể chỉ là một chấm tròn nằm ngoài dòng tuyến tính của thời gian. Của một câu chuyện mới, một câu chuyện cũ, hoặc một câu chuyện nối tiếp để đi đến hồi kết, hoặc sẽ mãi mãi dang dở. Một câu chuyện riêng nhưng cũng có thể là một câu chuyện chung. Của ông ấy, của anh ấy. Của những kẻ vẫn nhớ và vẫn mơ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) (**) Trích và dịch từ bài thơ “Iphigenia at Aulis” của Yves Olade. .  
> Lưu ý: Bản gốc sử dụng ký hiệu “&” thay cho chữ “và” nhưng đây là lời thoại của Harry nên mình chuyển thành “và”.
> 
> Ghé thăm wordpress mình: https://vulamlinh.wordpress.com/2020/11/30/nhung-ke-nho/


	2. Mùng hai tháng Năm, 2003. Lễ tưởng niệm.

Đã năm năm nhưng Harry chưa bao giờ xuôi được cảm giác ứ nghẹn trong cổ họng mỗi lần tham dự lễ Tưởng Niệm.

Buổi lễ được tổ chức hằng năm vào đêm mùng hai tháng Năm, tại Đại Sảnh đường của Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione và Ron luôn được yêu cầu phát biểu trong buổi lễ, sau bài diễn văn khai mạc của Shacklebolt, giờ đã là Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật.

Bài phát biểu dài chừng hai mươi phút. Harry sẽ kể thật chậm, về những chiếc tất luôn lệch màu với mũ phù thuỷ của cụ Dumbledore, về lần thách thức Vạch Tuổi của anh em sinh đôi nhà Weasley năm Tư hòng tự bỏ tên mình vào Cúp Tam pháp thuật, về cái khịt mũi của cô Tonks trước tảng thịt bít-tết sống nhăn của thầy Lupin nhưng rồi phì cười khi thầy ngượng nghịu gãi đầu, về cả những bức ảnh Colin đã chụp Harry cùng những người bạn của anh từ năm Hai mà anh nhận được sau khi trận chiến kết thúc.

Giữa chừng câu chuyện, Harry sẽ quay qua Hermione và Ron đứng bên cạnh anh (luôn là vậy) và ghẹo nhau về những vụ cãi cọ xàm xí của họ trong những tháng dài săn đuổi Trường sinh Linh giá. Harry sẽ cảm ơn bởi sau tất cả, sau tất cả, đến giờ phút cuối cùng đối diện với Voldemort, anh đã luôn có ai đó ở bên và rằng việc họ cần làm là ghi nhớ tất cả những người đã ngã xuống, hãy tưởng nhớ họ và chỉ tưởng nhớ thôi, đừng buồn.

Có những năm bài phát biểu kết thúc bằng một tràng cười, có đôi lần là những tiếng nấc nghẹn đâu đó và sự im lìm tịch mịch trùm khắp sảnh đường rộng lớn. Harry chưa bao giờ nhớ được hết những điều mình đã nói trên bục cao ấy, trên vị trí mà lần đầu tiên anh đã thấy cụ Dumbledore với chòm râu bạc phơ và cặp mắt xanh lấp lánh sau gọng kiếng nửa vầng trăng. Anh cũng chưa bao giờ nhớ được sau đó có những ai đã lên phát biểu, họ đã nói những gì, anh đã gặp lại bao nhiêu người trong những buổi lễ Tưởng Niệm đó, bao nhiêu người anh đã thân quen, bao nhiêu gương mặt anh thấy xa lạ. Nhưng có một điều anh có thể chắc chắn…

Không một ai nói về Severus Snape.

Những ký ức của ngày hai tháng Năm năm năm về trước vẫn quá đỗi sống động trong tâm trí anh và nếu như Harry nhắm mắt lại và nhìn sâu vào tâm trí mình, anh sẽ tưởng như có thể nếm được vị ngọt chát của máu trộn với bụi bặm trong Lều Hét, tưởng như tay anh vẫn đang bịt lấy cần cổ toang máu của người đàn ông và đôi mắt đen yếu ớt nhìn vào mắt anh, lần đầu tiên mọi sự giận dữ hay căm ghét hay hoài nghi bị bỏ quên.

Harry sẽ nhìn thấy khói bụi cuộn lấy Hogwarts khi mọi thứ kết thúc, tang hoang, những thân xác, Snape bất động trên giường một tháng trời, giằng co với Tử thần trên đường ranh mỏng như một sợi tơ; sẽ thấy những giọt nước lấp lánh được giữ chặt trong mắt bà Pomfrey để rồi oà ra khi bà báo tin cho Harry biết Snape đã tỉnh lại.

Harry sẽ thấy từ trong bóng đen trước mắt anh dần hiện lên dáng lưng gầy của người đàn ông ngồi trước Phiên toà, bất động. Ông trả lời những câu hỏi, từng câu, từng câu, không bào chữa, không phân bua, không cầu xin, và nếu không bởi đôi lần nắm tay ông siết lại, bờ vai ông căng lên khi Harry đứng lên làm chứng, anh hẳn sẽ tin chất độc của Nagini đã rút đi không chỉ sức lực mà cả sinh lực của vị giáo sư Độc dược cáu kỉnh và chỉ để lại một thân xác rỗng. Ngay sau khi toà tuyên trắng án, Severus Snape đứng dậy, sải chân ra khỏi Bộ Pháp thuật và độn thổ đi, không hề chạm mắt với Harry.

Nhật báo Tiên Tri và Kẻ Nguỵ Biện chạy bài về cựu Tử thần Thực tử – cựu Hiệu trưởng Hogwarts – Gián điệp hai mang – Người hùng thầm lặng Severus Snape (bộ sưu tầm biệt danh của ông đã đồ sộ hơn cả của Harry) trong một tuần. Nhưng rồi không ai còn muốn đào sâu vào quá khứ và những câu chuyện phiếm trong những quán rượu tại Hẻm Xéo dần ngả về cuộc tái xây dựng Bộ Pháp thuật, về con đường tương lai của Bộ Ba Vàng, về Cúp Quidditch và ti tỉ những câu chuyện rộn ràng và vội vã khác.

Và bằng cách đó, Severus Snape đã hoàn toàn biến mất.

Harry và tất cả những người xung quanh anh không bao giờ nói về ông. Dẫu đôi lần, có lẽ là trong một buổi tiệc trà với cô McGonagall, hay lúc anh ngồi riêng với bác Arthur khi buổi sum họp Chủ nhật hằng tuần tại Trại Hang Sóc sắp tàn, hay khi ba đứa Harry, Hermione và Ron ngồi chụm với nhau cùng bác Hagrid bên lò sưởi trong túp lều của bác, vào một khoảnh khắc nào đó trong lưng chừng câu chuyện, anh cảm tưởng như cái tên Severus Snape sắp được thốt ra, nó đã treo trên đầu lưỡi của kẻ nào đó trong số họ, nhưng rồi ngay khoảnh khắc sau đó lại được nuốt xuống và thay thế bằng một nụ cười ngượng ngập.

Severus Snape hồ như đã trở thành một bí mật mà tất cả đều đi đến kết luận rằng hãy để nó ngủ yên, một điều cấm kị bất thành văn nhưng được tất thảy đồng thuận, theo tháng năm chỉ còn hiện hữu trong những cái quặn thắt trong bụng mà Harry luôn cố lơ đi, những lần tay anh vô thức siết chặt lại mà anh không hề nhận ra đến khi Hermione nhẹ nhàng đặt tay cô phủ lên tay anh.

Bởi lẽ đó, khi bất chợt nghe tên ông được cất lên, Harry ngơ ngác như thể vừa nghe một ngôn ngữ xa lạ.

“Severus đang ở đây.”

Cô McGonagall thì thầm. Bà đứng sát bên trái anh, mắt nhìn thẳng về phía bục phát biểu và trong một thoáng Harry đã nghĩ rằng tâm trí anh tự mường tượng ra câu nói vừa rồi, cho đến khi bà lại lên tiếng.

“Ta nghĩ rằng trò sẽ muốn biết.”

Lần này, bà quay sang nhìn Harry. Môi bà Hiệu trưởng mỏng, luôn mím lại khiến khuôn mặt bà có một vẻ nghiêm nghị, nhưng đôi mắt bà cương trực và ấm áp. Cục nghẹn trong cổ Harry bất chợt phình to, khiến anh nghẹt thở. Harry không mở miệng, chỉ nhìn bà, nhưng dường như bà nhặt ra được điều anh muốn nói từ đôi mắt anh.

“Ông ấy gởi cú cho ta ngày hôm qua.”

Harry vẫn nhìn bà. Trong một thoáng đó, dẫu không có lời nào được nói ra giữa họ nhưng Harry chợt hiểu anh có thể gặp ông ở đâu, nếu anh muốn, ngay lúc này hoặc không bao giờ.

“Ta sẽ nói lại với trò Granger và Weasley rằng không cần tìm trò.”

Bà nói và nhìn qua vai Harry, về phía Hermione đang khoác tay Ron đứng trò chuyện cùng những đứa bạn cùng khoá với chúng rồi bà lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt Harry. Anh muốn nói gì đó, một điều gì đó như “Em có lẽ là kẻ cuối cùng ông ấy muốn gặp dù ở tận cùng thế giới” hay “Em nghĩ chúng ta không nên làm phiền ông ấy”, nhưng anh biết trái tim anh gào thét điều ngược lại. Bởi lẽ đó, Harry chỉ gật đầu với bà rồi sải chân ra khỏi Đại Sảnh đường, để lại đằng sau đôi mắt chợt thoáng nét buồn của vị giáo sư.

Harry không ý thức được những sải chân của mình mỗi lúc một gấp gáp, đến khi anh đã băng qua sân trường Hogwarts, qua dải đồi để đến bên Hồ Đen, khi tim Harry đập điên dại trong lồng ngực và hơi thở anh đứt đoạn và hổn hển, anh mới nhận ra mình đã chạy cả quãng đường vừa rồi.

Không xa trước mặt anh là ngôi mộ trắng, nơi cụ Dumbledore yên nghỉ. Harry dừng lại, cố hớp lấy không khí và đặt tay lên ngực như thể hành động đó có thể trấn tĩnh trái tim trong lồng ngực mình. Giữa những mảng màu đen đa gam xếp xen kẽ nhau của bầu trời đêm, của mặt hồ, của những thân cây đâm thẳng lên như đường cắt xé không gian lạnh lùng, một bóng đen đơn độc lặng lẽ đứng bên ngôi mộ.

Trăng mới đầu tháng nhưng đó là một đêm trăng sáng. Ánh trăng khiến màu xanh đen của trời đêm bớt đậm đặc, khiến mặt hồ bàng bạc lấp lánh, khiến những thân cây dường như tỏa ra một quầng sáng mờ ảo và ngôi mộ nổi lên như một bóng ma bạc. Nhưng dường như tất cả ánh sáng đó đều không chạm đến mái tóc đen chảy xuống trên bộ áo chùng cũng tuyền một màu đen, hoặc tất cả ánh sáng khi chạm đến khối đen đặc đơn lẻ đó đều bị nuốt chửng, như khi tiệm cận một hố đen.

Kỳ quặc sao, Harry chợt nghĩ bóng lưng ông thật hợp với màn đêm, như thể chính ông là một phần, một mảnh vá của đêm. Ý nghĩ đó kéo theo vài mảng ký ức nhá lên trong tâm trí anh: Snape đẩy Quirrell vào tường, tra hỏi; đêm trăng tròn và anh nhìn qua vai ông, thấy giáo sư Lupin hoá sói; cụ Dumbledore ngã xuống và anh đuổi theo Snape trong đêm, không ngừng gào thét nguyền rủa ông; khu rừng Dean và vị Thần Hộ mệnh mang dáng hình con hươu cái…

Khi đã lấy lại nhịp thở, Harry khẽ khàng tiến lại gần người đàn ông. Harry biết ông hẳn đã nhận ra sự có mặt của anh, dẫu ông vẫn bất động, nhưng anh quá e sợ chỉ cần một tiếng động nào đó, như một tiếng lá vỡ ra dưới chân anh thôi, bóng ma kia sẽ biến mất.

“Vẫn chưa học được bài học về tác hại của trí tò mò đặt không đúng chỗ sao, Cậu Potter?”

Chất giọng âm trầm, đầy giai điệu lướt qua tai Harry không còn sự mỉa mai cay độc hay giận dữ, bỗng thật xa lạ. Khi chỉ còn cách người đàn ông chừng ba bước chân, anh dừng lại như thể một bức tường, một ranh giới vô hình đã được dựng lên, được vạch ra và anh không được phép tiến vào.

“Nhưng bằng cách nào em biết trí tò mò đó có được đặt đúng chỗ hay không, nếu không có gì xảy ra?”

Harry đáp lại, và một trong một thoáng, khi người đàn ông hoàn toàn bất động và câm lặng, anh tự rủa mình lại khiến ông nổi giận và chực cất lời xin lỗi thì một tiếng hỉnh mũi (mà nếu Harry dám thành thật với lòng mình thì nó khá giống một tiếng phì cười bị chẹn lại) vang lên. Rồi Severus Snape quay lại, đối diện với anh.

Đến lúc ấy, Harry chợt nhận ra suốt năm năm qua, trong những ý nghĩ vô thức trôi về phía vị cựu giáo sư, Harry chưa từng mường tượng ra khuôn mặt ông sẽ trông thế nào trong ngày họ gặp lại, giả như họ còn gặp lại. Trong tâm thức anh luôn chỉ có những mảng màu đen, là mái tóc ông, là tấm áo choàng cuộn sóng, hay đôi mắt sâu thăm thẳm, nhưng những đường nét phác ra trong tâm trí anh chưa bao giờ kết nối lại thành hình hài một khuôn mặt cụ thể. Một khuôn mặt mang sự sống như đang hiện diện trước mắt anh lúc này.

“Trông thầy có vẻ… khoẻ mạnh.”

Màn đêm và ánh trăng bạc khiến da Snape vẫn mang vẻ nhợt nhạt như khuôn mặt vị Bậc thầy Độc dược trong ký ức anh. Nhưng khuôn mặt ông không in dấu hiệu cái chết như khi ông nằm bất động trên sàn Lều Hét, hay hốc hác và đau đớn như khi nằm trên giường Bệnh xá. Khuôn mặt ông vẫn gầy và góc cạnh (sẽ không còn Severus Snape nếu như mất hết những góc cạnh), nhưng dường như những nét khắc khổ đã được thời gian xoá mờ đi, chỉ còn lại là dấu ấn của tháng năm trên những nếp nhăn mờ nơi khoé mắt. Và đôi mắt ông không còn nhìn anh với vẻ giễu cợt, căm ghét hay cuồng nộ, vừa thân thuộc vừa thật xa lạ với Harry. Chỉ còn một màu đen sâu thẳm và lặng như mặt biển đêm không gió, như lần cuối ông yêu cầu anh nhìn vào mắt ông.

“Cậu cũng vậy, Cậu Potter.”

Snape đáp đơn giản, rồi một khoảng lặng ngượng ngập lại bao lấy họ. Vài cơn gió thoảng qua làm những tán lá rung lên xào xạc, làm mái tóc và áo chùng của người đàn ông khẽ lay động, nhưng Harry không thể dứt mắt khỏi đôi mắt đen kia. Trong đầu anh có cả tỉ câu hỏi, hàng triệu thắc mắc về câu chuyện rời rạc mà anh chắp nối lại từ những mảnh ký ức của ông, nhưng khi anh toan mở miệng thì mọi từ ngữ dường như bốc hơi và đầu óc anh hoàn toàn trống rỗng.

Harry không biết họ đã đứng như thế bao lâu, đến khi Snape nhìn qua bên trái, về phía ngôi mộ và lại cất tiếng. “Ta nghĩ ta đã hoàn thành mục đích của mình ngày hôm nay.” Rồi ông lại nhìn về phía Harry. “Cậu cũng nên trở vào trong. Không kẻ nào mong chờ một cuộc náo loạn khi người ta nhận ra Cậu Bé Vàng đã biến mất.”

Khoé miệng ông hơi nhếch lên, nhưng câu nói không hề mang ý mỉa mai Harry đã quá quen thuộc. Khi người đàn ông bước qua anh để đi về phía cánh cổng, Harry nói nhanh.

“Em còn có thể gặp thầy chứ?”

Snape đứng lại, bất động.

“Em… Em muốn trả lại thầy ký ức của thầy.” Harry vội nói thêm. Đó không phải lý do duy nhất, phải rồi.

Snape đút tay phải vào túi áo chùng như thể để lấy ra một thứ gì đó. Ông bước về phía Harry, cách anh một sải tay và Harry, như một con rối được giật dây, vô thức đưa tay ra và ông thả vào lòng bàn tay anh một vật kim loại tròn, chỉ to bằng một đồng Galleon. Đó là một miếng phù điêu bạc, chạm trổ hình một con rắn cuốn quanh một viên đá lục bảo.

“Chủ nhật tuần này. Ba giờ đúng. Khi viên đá sáng lên hãy chạm tay vào nó và đọc _memet aufero_ (*). Nếu cậu chậm trễ dù chỉ một phút, cánh cổng sẽ khép lại. Ta hy vọng cậu không chia sẻ sự dàn xếp nho nhỏ này với hai người bạn vàng của mình, hay bất cứ kẻ nào khác. Dẫu hiển nhiên, ta cũng đã nhắc điều tương tự trong thư gửi bà Hiệu trưởng ngày hôm qua.”

Dứt lời, Snape quay người bỏ đi mà không chờ lời đáp từ Harry, bóng ông hòa lẫn vào những mảng màu đen rồi khuất hẳn. Khi Harry nhìn xuống miếng phù điêu bạc trong tay, anh chợt nhận ra cổ họng mình đã không còn ứ nghẹn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Memet aufero: Dịch chuyển ta (tạm dịch)


	3. Chủ nhật, ba giờ đúng. Miếng phù điêu bạc.

Đồng hồ trên tường chỉ hai giờ ba mươi. Còn ba mươi phút nữa mới đến ba giờ.

Harry chăm chú nhìn miếng phù điêu bạc trong tay. Anh đã ngồi như thế nhiều giờ đồng hồ.

Đến tận lúc này, sự kiện đêm thứ Sáu vẫn quá đỗi siêu thực với Harry mà nếu không có miếng phù điêu bạc này, anh hẳn sẽ nghĩ rằng tất cả không hơn một giấc mộng, một mong muốn anh đã gắng chôn sâu vào tiềm thức, đã xích lại và nhốt đằng sau bao lớp tường vây, để chính anh không còn nhận thức được sự hiện diện của nó.

Harry đã đứng lại đó, bên mộ cụ Dumbledore, một lúc lâu sau khi người đàn ông đã khuất bóng và chỉ sực tỉnh khi cơ thể run lên bởi cái buốt lạnh của đêm và của hồ nước đã len vào đến tận xương. Khi anh trở lại tòa lâu đài thì buổi lễ đã tàn, phần lớn đã ra về, chỉ còn lác đác vài nhóm người nấn ná lại.

Hermione cùng Ron đang đứng riêng trong một góc và khi thấy anh, Hermione giơ cao tay vẫy. Lạ lùng sao khi chỉ mới xa những người bạn mình vài tiếng đồng hồ mà Harry tưởng như đã lạc vào một thế giới khác, một dòng thời gian khác cả triệu năm.

Harry vẫy tay đáp lại cô bạn thân, vừa tiến về phía chúng vừa đưa mắt tìm bà Hiệu trưởng. Bà đang đứng trò chuyện cùng Shacklebolt ở đầu kia sảnh đường và khi ánh mắt Harry dừng lại ở dáng người cao gầy và luôn ưỡn thẳng như một thân trúc của vị pháp sư lớn tuổi, bà bất chợt quay sang, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. Bà nhoẻn miệng cười nhưng mắt bà thoáng buồn, rồi bà khẽ gật đầu và quay trở lại với vị Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật.

Harry cũng gật đầu chào vị cựu chủ nhiệm nhà của mình rồi nhập hội với hai người bạn.

“Ron, bồ có thể giúp mình báo lại với bác Molly rằng mình sẽ không thể tham dự bữa trưa Chủ nhật này được không?”

“Cô pháp sư may mắn nào chiếm trọn Cậu Bé Vàng ngày chủ nhật đây?” Ron nháy mắt với Harry nhưng vẻ mặt nhăn nhở lập tức méo xệch khi anh nhận một cú dụi thẳng sườn từ đứa bạn thân.

“Mình xin lỗi, một chàng phù thủy chứ.” Ron toe toét, nhận thêm một cú dụi nữa vào sườn bên kia.

“Harry, trông bồ… hơi kỳ lạ.” Hermione đứng cạnh lên tiếng, chân mày khẽ chau lại. “Bồ vừa đi đâu? Cô McGonagall nói với tụi mình rằng bồ muốn ra ngoài hít thở không khí và tụi mình không cần tìm bồ nhưng…”

“’Mione!” Harry lên tiếng cắt ngang lời Hermione. “Mình… ổn.” Harry nở nụ cười lấp liếm, nhưng nhìn hàng chân mày vẫn chau và đôi mắt nâu trong veo như muốn nói bồ-nghĩ-mình-ngốc-à của cô bạn, anh thở dài và tiếp lời.

“Mình sẽ kể cho hai bồ nghe. Khi mình sẵn sàng. Được chứ?” Harry nói, cầu hòa.

Hermione thở dài một tiếng rồi hai chân mày của cô cũng giãn ra. Cô tiến đến gần Harry, một tay đặt trên lưng anh, đầu cô ngả lên vai Harry. Ron cũng qua đứng bên kia và quàng tay qua vai anh (Harry đã cao hơn nhưng vẫn thua Ron cả cái đầu) và chẳng mấy chốc, hơi ấm vây bọc lấy Harry và xua đi cái lạnh trong xương tủy anh.

Phải rồi, sau tất cả, Harry đã luôn có ai đó ở bên.

_Còn ông ấy thì sao?_

“Còn ông thì sao, Severus Snape?”

Harry nhìn miếng phù điêu và khẽ hỏi. Một năm sau khi Snape biến mất, Harry đã đầu hàng thôi thúc bên trong mình và quay lại Hogwarts. Khi nghe Harry ngỏ lời muốn sử dụng Chậu Tưởng ký trong văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, đôi mắt cô McGonagall mở to, một chút sững sờ thoáng qua như một làn mây nhanh chóng bị gió cuốn đi, để lại một vẻ thấu hiểu và cảm thông, như thể bà đã tiên liệu được ngày này, dẫu bà đã hy vọng rằng nó sẽ không đến.

Bà gật đầu với Harry, nói rằng bà chợt nhớ ra mình có một cuộc hẹn tiệc trà với thầy Flitwick và sẽ không quay lại trong vài tiếng đồng hồ nữa. Khi bà bước qua Harry, bước chân bà chựng lại và bà đặt một tay lên vai anh, bóp nhẹ, rồi sải bước khỏi văn phòng. Harry nghĩ rằng anh đã nghe được một tiếng thở dài rất khẽ.

Nhưng dẫu xem lại ký ức của Severus Snape, Harry chỉ thấy những câu hỏi chất chồng thêm và Harry mỗi lúc một lạc lối trong mê lộ mà anh thậm chí không chắc sẽ đưa anh đến với một lời giải đáp.

“Đó không phải câu chuyện của ta. Và ta không thể đưa ra quyết định thay cho Giáo sư Snape, Harry.”

Cụ Dumbledore, hay đúng hơn là bức chân dung cụ, nhìn xuống anh từ trên tường cao, đôi mắt cụ vẫn lấp lánh sau gọng kính nửa vầng trăng. Cụ đáp khi Harry thậm chí chưa cất lên câu hỏi.

“Thầy nói như thể thầy vẫn luôn cho ông ấy quyền quyết định.” Harry buột miệng.

Những tia lấp lánh trong đôi mắt cụ tắt lịm, như một màn mây đen bỗng kéo qua che đi bầu trời sao và đôi mắt cụ trông buồn thật buồn. Cụ không nói gì và sự im lặng ép xuống Harry một áp lực vô hình, đến khi đôi chân anh run rẩy và anh đầu hàng, ngồi phịch xuống sàn, tựa lưng vào bệ đá đặt chiếc Chậu Tưởng Ký, mắt nhìn chòng chọc lọ thuỷ tinh trong tay mình như thể chờ đợi một câu trả lời bất chợt trồi lên từ làn khói lam bạc.

“Con xin lỗi…” Harry lẩm nhẩm. “Chính con mới là kẻ đã tước đi mọi lựa chọn của ông ấy… Chính con…”

Tiếng Harry nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần, rồi một khoảng lặng lại trải ra, dài đến nỗi Harry ngỡ rằng bức chân dung cụ Dumbledore đã bỏ đi và chỉ còn lại mình anh trong văn phòng Hiệu trưởng. Nhưng khi anh ngẩng đầu lên, anh vẫn thấy vị pháp sư già ở đó, nhìn xuống anh bằng đôi mắt hiền và đượm buồn.

“Một ngày nào đó con sẽ hiểu, Harry. Một ngày nào đó…”

_Một ngày nào đó…_

Rồi hai năm trôi qua, ba năm, bốn năm… Harry đã ngỡ rằng Severus Snape sẽ không bao giờ trở lại, rằng ông đã biến mất theo cái cách mà một kẻ bị lãng quên và sự tồn tại của họ do đó mà bị xoá sổ hoàn toàn, rằng cái ngày mà những câu hỏi trong Harry có được lời giải đáp sẽ chẳng bao giờ đến. Harry đã ngỡ như thế, đã tin là vậy, đã chôn chặt mọi trăn trở mang tên vị giáo sư Độc dược vào tận cùng của tâm khảm, cho đến ngày cái tên ông được thốt lên.

Harry lơ đãng miết tay theo đường chạm trổ của miếng phù điêu. Con rắn được chạm chi tiết đến từng chiếc vảy. Ở các kẽ, bạc đã xỉn đen, và những vết xước li ti trên bề mặt nói cho Harry biết có lẽ chủ nhân của miếng phù điêu đã sở hữu nó từ rất lâu rồi, và họ đã không ếm bùa bảo vệ mà đơn giản để mặc cho thời gian in dấu lên. Harry có thể đoán chủ nhân của miếng phù điêu là ai, không, anh có thể chắc chắn, bởi tên người đó đã được khắc lên ở mặt sau…

 _Đây là tài sản của Lily Evans_ _._

… Bằng nét chữ mà Harry có thể nhận ra ở bất cứ đâu: nét chữ của Hoàng tử Lai.

Harry đưa ngón tay miết theo từng nét chữ, muốn thử hình dung Severus Snape thời niên thiếu (hình ảnh Harry đã thấy từ mảnh ký ức của ông) đã nghĩ gì khi khắc lên miếng phù điêu dòng chữ này, đã khắc lên trong hoàn cảnh nào, có thả nó vào tay Lily Evans theo cách ông thả đã nó vào trong lòng bàn tay anh, vẻ mặt ông trông như thế nào khi ấy…

Dòng suy nghĩ miên man cuốn Harry đi rồi bất chợt, ba tiếng chuông đồng hồ vang lên khô khốc kéo giật anh về hiện thực. Ngay khoảnh khắc đó, viên đá lục bảo sáng lên và Harry có thể cảm nhận được một nguồn nhiệt nóng rực toả ra từ tâm viên đá. Anh hít sâu một hơi rồi cuộn tay phải lại, nắm chặt lấy miếng phù điêu. Harry nhắm mắt lại, thì thầm.

“Memet aufero.”

Vừa dứt lời, một cơn lốc phóng ra từ viên đá, nuốt chửng cơ thể Harry và anh thấy mình bị quăng quật giữa trôn ốc của những chiều không gian – thời gian song song vặn xoắn để rồi bị hất văng xuống một không gian trống.

Phản xạ tự nhiên được rèn giũa sau nhiều năm chơi Quidditch giúp Harry không ngã, chỉ lảo đảo một chút rồi lập tức lấy lại thăng bằng. Ngay khi nhận ra mình đang đứng ở đâu, Harry phải thầm cảm ơn thần kinh vận động đã giúp anh tránh một vố bẽ mặt.

Không khó để Harry nhận ra mình đang đứng trong phòng khách của Severus Snape khi vị chủ nhà đang đứng sừng sững ngay trước mặt anh, chỉ cách chừng hai sải tay. Khác với lần cuối họ gặp nhau mới hai ngày trước, ông không khoác lên mình bộ áo chùng dày cộm mà chỉ mặc một chiếc áo len đen dài tay, cao cổ cùng quần dài cũng một màu đen. Trang phục của ông vẫn kín bưng và _đen_ , nhưng từ ông toát ra một vẻ… _Thư thái? Thả lỏng? Thật lạ lùng…_ Harry thầm nghĩ.

Những ý nghĩ thoáng qua rất nhanh trong đầu Harry và lập tức bốc hơi ngay khi anh nhìn đến cánh tay khoanh chặt trước ngực và đôi mắt hơi nheo lại của người đàn ông, như thể ông đã sẵn sàng đáp trả bất cứ lời nhận xét khiếm nhã nào của Harry về ông hay nơi sinh sống của ông. Nhưng ông không đeo lên vẻ cáu kỉnh như những năm dạy học tại Hogwarts. Có lẽ sau cùng, ông quyết định rằng mình cần sắm vai một chủ nhà cho đúng mực.

“Chào… buổi chiều, thưa thầy.”

Harry ấp úng, tay vô thức đưa lên vò đầu làm mái tóc vốn rối bù trông càng mất trật tự hơn. Vị cựu giáo sư hỉnh mũi một tiếng rồi đưa tay về phía anh. Harry ngơ ngác hết nhìn bàn tay xoè ra trước mặt mình rồi lại nhìn lên đôi mắt đen thẳm của người đàn ông. Nhưng có khi nào đôi mắt ông cho anh một câu trả lời?

Mỗi giây trôi qua hồ như là một phần kiên nhẫn bị rút ra khỏi Snape, rồi khi ông nhận ra kẻ đứng trước mặt ông đích thị là một đứa Gryffindor với sự tinh tế ngang tầm một con hà mã, ông bực bội gắt lên.

“Ký ức của ta, Cậu Potter! Đừng nói là cậu không mang theo nó!”

Harry “A!” khẽ lên một tiếng, lóng ngóng đút tay vào túi áo khoác và lấy ra lọ thuỷ tinh đựng ký ức ông, ngần ngừ. Harry đã nói với Snape anh muốn trả lại ông ký ức của ông. Đó là sự thật. Nhưng lúc này đây, khi thời khắc ấy sắp đến, nó sẽ đến và sẽ phải đến, anh nhận ra mình chưa sẵn sàng. Đó là manh mối duy nhất anh có, là thứ duy nhất có giá trị để đánh đổi lấy một câu trả lời…

“Đó là ký ức _của ta_ , Potter!”

Như thể đoán được những suy nghĩ trong đầu Harry, Snape gằn từng tiếng. Harry run run chìa lọ thuỷ tinh ra và người đàn ông cáu kỉnh giật lấy, tay Harry chợt thấy trống rỗng đến chông chênh.

Snape đưa lọ thuỷ tinh lên, ngắm nhìn sợi ký ức lam bạc trôi lững lờ bên trong và lấp lánh ánh kim tuyến trong ánh nắng chiều hắt xuống từ ô cửa thông gió. Ông nhìn chăm chú đến nỗi Harry đã ngỡ ông đang bóc tách từng đường tơ khói bện xoắn thành dải ký ức mỏng mảnh kia, đôi mắt ông bỗng thật xa xăm. Rồi ông nhắm mắt lại. Harry thấy lồng ngực người đàn ông căng lên khi ông hít vào thật sâu rồi thở ra thật dài. Ông hạ tay xuống, đi về phía chiếc bàn gỗ lớn kê sát tường bên phải và đặt lọ ký ức vào một giá đựng trống không, nằm tách biệt tại góc bàn.

“Thầy… thầy không thu lại ký ức đó sao?” Harry buột miệng hỏi.

Câu nói bất chợt của Harry dường như khiến Snape giật mình (dẫu ông không thể hiện ra) và khi ông quay lại nhìn về phía Harry, một chân mày nhướn lên theo đúng kiểu cách của vị giáo sư Độc Dược trong trí nhớ của Harry và ông hỏi.

“Sao cậu vẫn còn ở đây, Potter? Ta đã nhận lại ký ức của mình. Cậu có thể về. Hay cậu đang chờ một lời cảm ơn?”

“Không, không, dĩ nhiên thầy không cần cảm ơn em. Dĩ nhiên. Đó là ký ức _của thầy_ , như thầy nói đó. Chỉ là…” Harry luống cuống.

“Chỉ là…?” Người đàn ông lặp lại, đôi mắt đen vẫn đóng kín, không hề bộc lộ cảm xúc.

“Chỉ là… em không muốn thầy mang danh chủ nhà keo kiệt không mời khách đến nhà một tách trà!” Harry nói nhanh. Nhận thấy lý do đó chẳng hề tác động đến ông, anh nói tiếp. “Và em vẫn đang cầm miếng phù điêu của thầy.”

Người đàn ông sải bước về phía Harry.

“Dĩ nhiên em sẽ trả lại nó cho thầy. Dĩ nhiên rồi. Nhưng…” Harry giơ miếng phù điêu lên, xoay mặt khắc chữ về phía Snape. “Ở đây có tên mẹ em.”

Người đàn ông giật lấy miếng phù điêu từ tay anh, khoé miệng nhếch lên. “Một bằng chứng xuất sắc để chứng tỏ rằng cậu cũng biết đọc.”

Rồi không để Harry kịp cự lại, hay nói thẳng thừng câu hỏi, ông ra lệnh. “Ngồi xuống, Potter. Cậu sẽ có tách trà của mình!” Dứt lời, ông sải bước về phía quầy bếp ở phía bên kia phòng khách.

*

Harry kéo ghế và lặng lẽ ngồi xuống. Giờ đây anh mới đủ trấn tĩnh để quan sát căn phòng mà anh đoán chừng là phòng khách của Severus Snape.

Căn phòng không quá rộng, nhưng tương đối thoải mái cho một người (thật khó để mường tượng vị cựu giáo sư chung sống với _bất cứ ai_ ). Nửa trái gian phòng kê một bộ bàn nhỏ cùng một chiếc ghế bành bằng gỗ, nước gỗ màu nâu sậm và bọc đệm nhung nâu đỏ, nom khá êm ái. Tấm thảm trải dưới ghế và bàn đã cũ sờn, Harry không còn nhận ra họa tiết nào đã từng được dệt trên nền vải nâu đó. Trên mặt bàn là vài cuốn tạp chí Harry không đọc được tên, xếp lồng vào nhau dường như để đánh dấu trang, một chiếc bút lông vẫn cắm trong lọ mực nhỏ. Có lẽ chủ nhân ngôi nhà đã ngồi đó đến tận mới nãy thôi.

Lò sưởi nằm sát tường, đối diện bộ bàn ghế, chỉ cao đến ngang hông và quá nhỏ để có thể kết nối hệ thống Floo. Một giá sách kê sát tường cánh trái và đủ gần chiếc ghế bành để người ngồi trên ghế có thể với tay sang. Giá sách lớn, choán đến phần lớn diện tích mặt tường, nhưng trống đến gần nửa. Những bộ sách nép gọn ở góc này, góc kia, như thể giá đã từng chật ních nhưng phần lớn số sách đã bị dẹp bỏ.

Nửa bên phải gian phòng có lẽ được dùng làm phòng ăn. Quầy làm bếp đặt sát tường, bên trên là tủ chạn, mở được hai cánh. Harry chỉ có thể thoáng thấy bên trong, nhưng dường như không có quá nhiều bát đĩa hay những dụng cụ nấu ăn khác. Có lẽ chỉ vừa vặn đủ. Bên phải quầy bếp, gần sát góc tường là một cánh cửa gỗ nâu sậm gần như đen, mà Harry đoán chừng đằng sau đó sẽ là cầu thang dẫn lên tầng hai.

Chiếc bàn nơi Harry đang ngồi có lẽ là bàn ăn với hai chiếc ghế không lưng đặt hai bên. Bàn không quá rộng, vừa đủ để đặt một tách cà phê, một đĩa bánh mì nướng phết mứt và trải ra một tờ báo để vừa nhâm nhi bữa sáng vừa đọc, nhưng có lẽ sẽ quá chật chội để bày một bữa ăn thịnh soạn cho hai người. Dẫu sao, Snape cũng chỉ sống một mình. Phải không?

Đối diện Harry là một chiếc bàn gỗ lớn khác, thấp hơn, nơi ông đã đặt lọ thủy tinh đựng ký ức mình. Trên bàn lác đác vài món đồ: một cái vạc nhỏ, cân, dụng cụ đốt, một miếng gỗ phẳng rộng bản và trên đó là dao và muôi khuấy, vài giá đựng lọ thủy tinh có lọ rỗng, lọ không, một lọ mực, vài cây bút lông, vài mảnh giấy da xếp chồng lên nhau. Trong chiếc tủ lửng phía trên là một cái vạc khác là một ít nguyên liệu độc dược cùng vài chai lọ to nhỏ.

Nếu không tính ô cửa thông gió, căn phòng chỉ có hai cửa sổ nằm đối xứng hai bên cửa ra vào. Cả hai ô cửa đều không đóng rèm nhưng Harry không thể nhìn được cảnh vật bên ngoài qua lớp kính đục.

Tổng thể căn phòng mang một vẻ đơn sơ mà ấm cúng, tiện nghi vừa đủ, chỉ thiếu một thứ duy nhất: dấu ấn của Severus Snape.

Harry đã quen với hình ảnh của vị cựu giáo sư trong tòa lâu đài cổ kính, với những cổng vòm, những hành lang dài, những đường hầm uốn lượn, những căn phòng với nội thất màu xanh lục và bạc của nhà Slytherin. Anh đã đóng khung hình ảnh ông bên những tủ nguyên liệu độc dược chứa hàng trăm bộ phận (còn sống hay đã chết quéo) của thực vật, động vật và cả những thứ Harry không biết xếp chúng vào loại nào, với những chiếc bàn đồ sộ bày đủ loại vạc sôi âm ỉ hoặc ùng ục, cùng cơ man dụng cụ cắt, nghiền, mài, ép, chiết, tách,…

Harry thậm chí có thể hình dung Snape trong ngôi nhà trên đường Bàn Xoay: cũ kĩ, bụi bặm, tối tăm, bủa vây bởi ám ảnh quá khứ. Hay một ngôi nhà bất kỳ nào đó trong con hẻm Knockturn với đầy cạm bẫy và la liệt những dụng cụ ma thuật hắc ám, nhồi chặt sự điên rồ.

Nhưng chẳng bao giờ anh có thể hình dung ông trong một căn nhà, một căn phòng thế này: nơi mọi thứ dường như đều được bày ra nhưng chẳng có gì in dấu lại.

“Hài lòng với những gì mình nhìn thấy chứ, Cậu Potter?” Snape cất tiếng khi ông tiến về phía Harry, đặt một bộ đĩa tách sứ xuống trước mặt anh, một bộ ở phía ông. Ông vừa đặt một miếng đệm lót tròn, to bằng lòng bàn tay xuống chính giữa bàn thì ấm nước đặt trên bếp xì hơi và réo lên. Đó là tiếng réo sôi của một ấm nước bình thường chứ không phải tiếng nhạc ngân nga (hay những lời cự nự nếu vào một ngày nó khó ở) của ấm đun phù thủy.

Ông quay lại quầy bếp. Harry nghe tiếng _tách_ khi núm công tắc bếp gas được vặn đóng lại, âm thanh anh đã không còn được nghe kể từ lần cuối ở nhà Dursley. Rồi người đàn ông trở lại cùng một ấm trà màu nâu đất. Khi ông đưa chiếc ấm về phía Harry, anh có thể thấy màn hơi nước mỏng mảnh bay lên từ miệng ấm.

Những ngón tay dài, gầy nắm nhẹ quai cầm và cổ tay ông nghiêng khẽ, rồi nước trà chảy ra từ vòi ấm như một dòng suối nhỏ. Dường như Bậc thầy Độc Dược còn có biệt tài khiến mọi điều ông làm, dẫu là những việc hết sức đời thường, trở thành một bộ môn nghệ thuật. Harry thấy mình không thể dứt mắt khỏi bàn tay ông.

Màn trình diễn kết thúc, ông đặt ấm trà xuống miếng lót đã trải ra ban nãy và ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện với Harry, không nhìn anh.

Harry thì thầm lời cảm ơn rồi đưa tách trà lên miệng. Anh ngửi được hương và nếm được vị bạc hà thanh mát, thoảng hương hoa cúc và nhấn nhá chút vị cay của gừng, và có lẽ còn những vị thảo dược khác mà anh không thể gọi tên.

“Thầy không dùng pháp thuật.” Không kiềm được, Harry nói ra câu hỏi cứ nhấp nhổm trong lòng.

“Rõ ràng.” Snape đáp ngắn gọn. Rồi như đọc được câu hỏi tại sao lơ lửng trong khoảng không giữa họ, ông ngẩng đầu nhìn Harry và nói tiếp. “Ma thuật không phải, và không nên, trở thành chìa khóa cho mọi vấn đề, Cậu Potter. Năm thì mười bận cậu cũng nên thử tự mình động chân động tay.”

Harry hỉnh mũi một cái với tách trà của mình nhưng không đối đáp lại. Họ lại im lặng. Harry có quá nhiều câu hỏi mà không biết phải bắt đầu từ đâu: từ hiện tại (Đây là đâu? Tại sao ông giữ miếng phù điêu khắc tên mẹ anh?), hay cuộc tái ngộ ngắn ngủi của họ bên mộ cụ Dumbledore (Tại sao ông đột ngột trở về?), hay từ lần ông biến mất trước mặt anh, tại sảnh Bộ Pháp thuật (Ông đã ở đâu, làm gì suốt năm năm qua?), hay từ ngày đầu Harry đặt chân đến Hogwarts, hay từ đêm Halloween nghiệt ngã, hay xa xôi hơn thế nữa?

Khi Harry vẫn đang cố sắp xếp những sự kiện trong đầu mình (anh đã làm việc này cả trăm lần trong suốt năm năm qua, nhưng giờ đây mọi thứ lại rối tung lên), anh chợt nghe tiếng _cách_ của tách trà được đặt lại lên đĩa và tiếng người đàn ông lẩm nhẩm.

“Chết tiệt!”

Rồi vị cựu giáo sư đứng bật khỏi ghế và vội vã sải bước về phía chiếc bàn thấp. Ông vừa mở tủ và lấy ra một lọ nhỏ cùng một bọc nhỏ bằng vải thô, màu nâu vàng thì Harry nghe được tiếng gõ cửa.

Theo phản xạ, Harry quay ngoắt người về phía nguồn âm thanh. Bằng một cái búng tay, bao da tàng hình buộc trên bắp tay phải anh mở ra và chiếc đũa phép bằng gỗ cây liễu và lõi lông đuôi phượng hoàng trượt vào trong tay Harry.

“Cất đũa phép đi và ngồi nguyên đấy.” Snape trầm giọng ra lệnh và bước về phía cánh cửa.


	4. Vị khách của Severus

Snape vừa mở cửa thì một giọng hồ hởi vang lên.

“Chào buổi chiều, Severus!”

Từ vị trí ngồi của mình, Harry không thể nhìn thấy chủ nhân của giọng nói (dường như người đàn ông cố ý đứng che khuất tầm nhìn của anh) nhưng anh đoán đó là một phụ nữ lớn tuổi. Chất giọng cao, có chút vồn vã gợi anh nhớ ngay đến bác Molly và Harry bất giác nhoẻn miệng cười.

“Chào buổi chiều, Bà Norris. ( _Bà Norris ư!?_ Harry hỉnh mũi.) Cao xoa và trà của bà đây.” Snape nói nhanh đưa cho vị khách lọ và bọc nhỏ ông vừa lấy từ tủ treo tường. “Chúc bà ngày lành.”

Ông tỏ vẻ muốn đóng cửa lại và chấm dứt cuộc gặp mặt tại đây, nhưng vị khách kia rõ ràng không chung suy nghĩ đó.

“Anh không mời ta vào nhà uống trà _như thường lệ_ sao!? Ta đã đi bộ cả quãng đường và cặp chân già nua này đang kêu kẽo kẹt rồi!”

Harry nghe thấy người đàn gằn lên một tiếng. Ông vẫn đứng bất động.

“Và Tiểu Thư cũng muốn gặp anh nữa!” Người phụ nữ tiếp lời.

 _Tiểu Thư!?_ Harry còn chưa kịp băn khoăn một người phụ nữ như thế nào đang để ý đến vị cựu giáo sư của mình thì một tiếng _meoo_ vang lên, như để thể hiện sự đồng tình với người phụ nữ.

Một tiểu thư… mèo!?

Liền sau đó, một âm thanh nhẹ như tiếng gió lướt qua tai Harry và Tiểu Thư nhảy xuống đất, thản nhiên lách qua chân Snape để đi vào phòng, như thể nó đã quá quen với việc đó. Đó là một cô mèo lông đen tuyền, thân người thon thả và dáng đi uyển chuyển, kiêu kỳ. Nó bước về phía anh và khi chỉ cách anh một sải chân, nó ngồi xuống, nghếch nhìn lên Harry như thể soi xét vị khách lạ. Đến lúc này, Harry mới nhìn rõ khuôn mặt cô mèo tên Tiểu thư. Đôi mắt nó cũng màu đen. Không, một bên mắt phải màu đen, còn bên mắt trái là… một hốc mắt không tròng.

Harry và cô mèo chăm chú quan sát nhau một lúc. Harry nhoẻn miệng cười và cúi khom người, toan đưa tay ra vuốt thì cô nàng đột nhiên quay ngoắt đi và bước về phía Snape, nép vào chân người đàn ông. Ông để mặc nàng mèo dụi người lên ống quần mình.

“Ồ, hay anh giấu giếm ta điều gì? Một cô tình nhân chăng…” Rồi đột nhiên, vị khách kia xô tới. Snape dường như đã không chuẩn bị để ngăn cản bà, ông bị đẩy lùi về sau một bước. “À không, một cậu trai rất xinh!” Giọng bà vút lên khi nửa thân trên của bà rướn qua ngưỡng cửa.

Harry liếc nhìn lên khuôn mặt xám xịt của Bậc thầy Độc dược rồi gượng cười với bà.

“Chào bà, Bà Norris.” Harry ngọng nghịu thốt ra cái tên.

Rồi chẳng đợi sự đồng ý của người đàn ông, Bà Norris thong thả bước vào, đi thẳng đến chiếc ghế đối diện Harry.

“Nào, nào, Severus. Anh không định giới thiệu chàng trai trẻ này cho ta ư?” Bà đặt chiếc giỏ xách (lọ cao xoa và bọc trà dường như đã được nhét vào trong) lên bàn và ngồi xuống. “Ồ, và sẵn tiện, anh không phiền cho bà già này một tách trà chứ? Ta luôn thấy trà ngon hơn khi được chính tay anh pha.”

Vị cựu giáo sư lẩm nhẩm gì đó không rõ tiếng rồi đóng sập cửa lại. Ông lại gần bàn của họ, nói nhanh. “Bà Norris, Potter. Potter, Bà Norris.”

Rồi ông cầm lấy ấm trà và trở lại quầy bếp, Tiểu Thư cũng theo sau. Ông đổ thêm chút nước rồi đặt ấm lên bếp gas, bật bếp đun lại.

“Tiểu Thư không dạn người. Khi ta nhặt về, cô nàng đã chỉ còn một mắt và luôn xù lông với bất cứ kẻ nào đến gần. Nhưng lạ là rất quấn ông ấy.”

 _Và có lẽ cũng kẻ duy nhất ông ấy cho phép lại gần mình nhường đó_ , Harry thầm nghĩ, chầm chậm quay về phía người đối diện anh. Bà Norris là một phụ nữ chừng lục tuần, mái tóc đã hoa tiêu, ngắn và hơi xoăn. Thân người bà đầy đặn và khuôn mặt tròn, nom phúc hậu. Đặc biệt, bà có đôi mắt xanh xám lấp lánh, tinh nghịch, khiến Harry chợt nghĩ đến đôi mắt cụ Dumbledore. Bà mặc váy đầm dài, nền vải có lẽ từng là màu trắng nhưng đã phai với màu xanh của sọc kẻ, khoác bên ngoài một chiếc áo len nâu cam. Bà đặt cả hai tay trên bàn, vẻ thoải mái như thể bà đã quá quen thuộc với ngôi nhà và cả vị chủ nhân của nó.

“Ai mà ngờ được, phải không ạ?” Harry đáp, nhìn bà và nhe răng cười.

“Vậy… Chàng trai trẻ, nói ta biết cháu là ai và từ phương nào đến. Lạy Chúa, ta chưa từng thấy kẻ nào đến thăm Severus, dĩ nhiên là không kể ta và Tiểu Thư. Ông ấy cũng chưa từng nhắc đến bất cứ ai, đến nỗi ta sắp phải nghĩ rằng ông ấy từ một thế giới khác lạc đến đây và hoàn toàn đơn độc.”

Bà Norris nói một hồi, không giấu được vẻ phấn chấn và tò mò. Đó không phải sự tò mò, tọc mạch như dì Petunia khi dì nhướn cái cổ dài để nhòm sang nhà hàng xóm. Đó là sự tò mò ân cần, đầy thiện chí, và dường như pha cả chút âu lo.

“Vâng. Cháu là…”

Khi Harry ngập ngừng mở lời, trong đầu ráo riết tìm cho mình một thân phận mà không để lộ ra bất cứ chi tiết nào về quá khứ của Snape thì ấm nước réo lên, cắt ngang. Snape quay lại bàn, đặt đĩa cùng tách trà xuống trước mặt bà Norris rồi rót trà cho bà. Rồi ông quay sang Harry, tay chỉ về phía tách trà của anh, nhướn mày ngầm hỏi. Harry gật đầu, đẩy tách trà của mình về phía người đàn ông và ông rót thêm trà cho anh.

“Một người họ hàng _rất_ xa của tôi, Bà Norris.” Ông đặt lại ấm trên miếng lót, nói ngắn gọn. Rõ ràng ông đã lắng nghe cuộc trò chuyện của họ về mình.

Harry liếc nhìn người đàn ông, đôi mắt đen xoáy vào anh như muốn cảnh cáo, rồi anh nhìn sang Bà Norris đang khoan thai hít hà tách trà. Bà ậm ừ, rõ ràng không hề thấy thuyết phục, nhưng bà không hỏi thêm.

Một thoáng im lặng ngượng nghịu trôi qua, Snape cuối cùng cũng phải đầu hàng trước hai vị khách ngoan cố nán lại, đã thế còn chiếm cả hai chỗ ngồi và thản nhiên uống trà của mình.

“Bà Norris, Potter, đây không phải quán nước. Tôi là một người bận rộn và tôi hy vọng tôi không phải hướng dẫn hai người cửa ra ở đâu, sau khi Bà và Cậu Potter đây đã uống xong tách trà của mình.”

Ông nói bằng một giọng trầm và đầy đe dọa. Hay ít nhất ông đã chủ ý muốn tạo ra uy quyền đó, nhưng bị phá bĩnh bởi tiếng hỉnh mũi khẽ khàng của người phụ nữ kia nên ông bực bội quay người, đi về gian trái, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bành, với tay lấy chồng tạp chí, trải lên đùi và tay ghế bành. Tiểu Thư cũng đi theo rồi cuộn mình nằm bên chân ông, trên chiếc thảm cũ sờn.

Harry dứt mắt khỏi người đàn ông, bối rối nhìn xuống tách trà của mình. Những câu hỏi mới về vị khách của Snape cứ chạy qua lại trong đầu nhưng anh không sao cất lên, khi vẫn trong tầm tai của vị cựu gián điệp (người đang tỏ vẻ không quan tâm nhưng Harry dám cá ông sẽ nghe không bỏ sót bất cứ lời nào, dẫu họ có thì thầm với nhau).

“Ôi, tuổi già làm ta lú lẫn!” Bà Norris bất chợt thốt lên. “Ta đã quên mang trứng cho anh rồi, Severus! Nhưng ta e rằng cặp chân này sẽ không cho phép ta vòng về nhà rồi quay lại đây.”

Không chờ người đàn ông đáp, bà tiếp lời. “Phải rồi, hãy cho ta mượn chàng trai trẻ này. Ta có thể dẫn cậu bé về nhà mình lấy trứng cho anh.”

Một giây im lặng trôi qua, Harry có thể thấy vai Snape cứng lại. Rồi ông lên tiếng. “Không, không cần đâu, Bà Norris. Tôi có thể nhận vào tuần sau.”

Vị cựu giáo sư đặt mấy cuốn tạp chí trở lại mặt bàn, đứng lên và quay người về phía họ. Chân mày ông hơi nhíu lại, mắt gườm nhìn bà Norris như thể thách thức bà phản đối. Nhưng rõ ràng, ánh mắt ông không mảy may lay động Bà Norris bởi người phụ nữ vẫn vô cùng hồ hởi.

“Sao tôi có thể nhận không lọ thuốc quý và món trà ngon lành của anh được, Severus thân mến! Và tôi biết anh yêu thích món trứng ốp la cho bữa sáng nhường nào!”

Bà vừa nói, vừa lục tục đứng dậy, cầm lấy túi xách và đeo lên khuỷu tay phải, sửa sang áo váy để chuẩn bị rời đi. Rồi bà nháy mắt với Harry.

“Tôi có thể qua nhà bà lấy sau, Bà Norris.” Snape bất đắc dĩ gằn từng tiếng, đàm phán.

“Nào nào, anh có biết bao năm rồi mới có một anh chàng điển trai đến ngôi làng này không! Anh phải để bà già này có cơ hội được chàng trai trẻ tháp tùng chứ!” Bà nói, rồi chẳng để Harry kịp thoái thác, bà khoác tay anh và kéo anh về phía cửa, mặc Harry quay lại, đôi mắt xanh lục bối rối nhìn đôi mắt đen rõ ràng vẫn đang ngỡ ngàng về chuyện đang xảy ra.

“À phải rồi.” Đến ngưỡng cửa, bà khựng lại, nói vọng ra sau. “Tôi để Tiểu Thư ở lại. Đừng chiều cô nàng quá, kẻo nàng ta lại chê ỏng chê eo cá bà già này kho.”

Vừa dứt lời, bà kéo Harry đi thẳng, sập lại cánh cửa đằng sau. Qua cánh cửa dần khép lại, Harry chỉ kịp nhìn thoáng thấy vẻ mặt đăm chiêu của Snape.

*

Đi xa khỏi ngôi nhà chừng chục bước, Bà Norris cuối cùng cũng buông tay Harry.

Chậm rãi bước theo sau người phụ nữ, Harry đưa mắt quan sát cảnh vật xung quanh. Đó là một ngôi làng bình thường, một ngôi làng anh có thể tìm thấy ở bất cứ đâu trên nước Anh. Những căn nhà nho nhỏ chỉ một hoặc hai tầng với một khoảnh sân vườn phía trước và hàng rào sơn trắng nằm tách biệt nhau, im lìm và bình yên trong nắng chiều đổ nhẹ.

“Chàng trai trẻ, cháu tên là…?” Bà Norris bất chợt lên tiếng.

“Harry, thưa bà.” Harry đáp.

“Harry. Ta đoán cháu không phải họ hàng của Severus, chàng trai.”

“Cháu không thể trả lời câu hỏi này, thưa bà.” Harry lúng túng. Bà Norris đứng lại, quay người nhìn Harry và mỉm cười.

“Dĩ nhiên, dĩ nhiên. Ai mà lại không có một, hai bí mật chứ.” Rồi bà quay người đi và lại bước tiếp. “Đặc biệt lại là một người đàn ông như Severus.”

 _Phải rồi, đặc biệt là ông ấy_. Harry thầm nghĩ, nhưng anh không nói ra. Với Snape, Harry chưa bao giờ xác định được đâu là đường ranh giữa những điều người đàn ông cho phép người ta nói về mình (hoặc ông đơn thuần là không bận tâm) và những điều ông không thể tha thứ.

Họ lại im lặng nhưng không quá lâu sau, Bà Norris lại lên tiếng, chỉ tay về trước mặt họ, chếch sang bên phải.

“Nhà ta ở đằng đó. Cháu có thấy ngôi nhà sơn màu vàng nhạt ở cuối con đường không? Còn đằng xa kia…” Bà chỉ sang bên trái họ. “Cháu thấy công viên bên đó chứ?”

Harry nhìn theo tay Bà Norris. Theo hướng tay bà chỉ, anh có thể thấy một công viên tương đối rộng, với những dải đồi thoai thoải uốn lượn, cỏ trải xanh rì, cùng những bóng cây cổ thụ già cỗi và nghiêm trang, gợi nhắc Harry đến sân trường Hogwarts.

“Đó là nơi đầu tiên ta thấy ông ấy.” Bà Norris kể. “Mùa đông của hai hay ba năm trước, ta không còn nhớ rõ, nhưng đó là một mùa đông đặc biệt buốt giá. Ở ngôi làng này, chúng ta không tò mò về người mình gặp trên đường, nhưng ở Severus có gì đó khiến người ta không thể rời mắt.” Bà ngừng lại một lúc, vẫn nhìn xa xăm về phía những dải đồi xanh. Harry khẽ gật đầu, thầm đồng tình.

“Ta không biết ông ấy chuyển đến đây từ khi nào. Nhưng ông ấy rất hay đến công viên này. Cháu thấy cây cổ thụ to nhất trên đỉnh đồi đó không?” Bà lại đưa tay chỉ. “Ở phía đó có một hồ nước, rất trong. Ông ấy thường đứng ở đó vào buổi chiều. Có lẽ là đứng rất lâu…” Giọng bà nhỏ dần, hồ như chính bà đang dần chìm vào dòng hồi ức của mình.

“Bà đã quen ông ấy như thế nào?” Harry hỏi.

Bà Norris quay lại, nhìn anh mỉm cười.

“Cái chân già này…” Bà đập đập tay vào đùi mình. “Cứ trái gió trở trời là đau nhức. Nhất là đến mùa đông, phần lớn thời gian ta chỉ có thể ở trong nhà. Chán nhách!” Môi bà hơi bĩu ra khiến gương mặt đã in dấu thời gian của bà bừng sáng một nét hồn nhiên con trẻ.

“Nhưng nếu thấy đủ khoẻ ta sẽ gắng sức ra ngoài, đi dạo trong công viên đó. Tuy nhiên, ngày hôm ấy…” Bà nhìn về phía những dải đồi. “Chân ta đột nhiên chuột rút và ta quỵ ngã giữa đường. Trong cơn đau, ta mơ hồ nghe được một giọng hỏi han. Chủ nhân giọng nói đã dìu ta về nhà, lại giúp ta xoa thuốc. Đó là Severus.” Bà ngừng lại một chút rồi cất bước, vừa đi vừa tiếp lời.

“Sau đó, ông ấy ngỏ ý muốn ta thử dùng loại cao do chính ông ấy đặc chế. Và nó vô cùng thần kỳ, Harry! Vô cùng thần kỳ! Ta gần như không còn bị những cơn đau dữ dội hành hạ, cứ như là một phép màu vậy!” Bà hào hứng.

“Và rồi cứ thế, ta nhận cao xoa, sau đó là cả trà, và tặng lại ông ấy trứng từ đàn gà. Ta vẫn không thể đi quá xa, nhưng những ngày chân không đau, tuần một lần, ta sẽ tự mình qua lấy thuốc. Đem cả Tiểu Thư theo cùng. Đôi lần Tiểu Thư muốn ở lại, và ông ấy cho phép. Nếu ta không thể qua lấy, ông ấy sẽ đem đến vào ngày hôm sau. Chuyện chỉ có vậy, Harry. Những vòng lặp, những vòng lặp…”

Giọng Bà Norris nhỏ dần, như thể bà không chủ ý nói những câu cuối cho Harry, như thể bà chỉ đang tự mình ôn lại chuyện cũ, rồi bà ngừng hẳn.

Harry thì thầm một tiếng “vâng” rất khẽ, miên man nghĩ về câu chuyện mình vừa được nghe. Câu chuyện quá đỗi lạ lùng, như là về một kẻ xa lạ nào đó chứ không phải vị cựu giáo sư đã dạy anh trong sáu năm tại Hogwarts. Phía trước và đằng sau họ, những vạt nắng cuối chiều len qua vòm cây hai bên đường, rơi xuống con đường mòn loang loáng. Như những tàn hoa.

Chẳng mấy chốc, họ đã đến ngôi nhà nhỏ sơn vàng của Bà Norris. Đến đây, bà quay người lại, đôi mắt lấp láy nhìn Harry và bà rút từ trong túi xách của mình ra một bọc vải thô màu vàng kem và đưa cho Harry. Khi Harry đón lấy bọc vải, anh nhận ra đó là một bọc trứng, chừng năm, sáu quả.

“Lúc đó, trông cháu như muốn hỏi ta điều gì, nhưng không dám nói ra khi có mặt ông ấy.” Bà nháy mắt tinh nghịch. Harry lặng lẽ gật đầu.

“Cháu có thể hỏi bây giờ.” Bà Norris nở nụ cười hiền hậu, đôi mắt hơi nheo lại và những dấu chân chim nơi khóe mắt, khóe miệng hằn rõ hơn.

“Vâng…” Harry ngập ngừng một chốc rồi lên tiếng, một câu hỏi không nằm trong số những điều anh đã trăn trở khi ở trong phòng khách của Severus Snape, nhưng lại treo ngay trên đầu lưỡi anh lúc đó. “Ngôi làng này tên là gì, thưa bà?”

Đôi mắt tinh nghịch của người phụ nữ bỗng trở nên xa xăm và sắc xanh xám bỗng thật mịt mờ.

“Ngôi làng này không có tên, Harry.” Sau cùng, bà cất giọng. “Có lẽ nó đã từng có, hẳn rồi, nhưng không kẻ nào còn nhớ nữa.”

*

Khi Harry về lại nhà Snape, mặt trời đã chìm một nửa sau rặng núi đằng xa. Anh gõ cửa, một lần, rồi đến lần thứ hai, chất giọng trầm của người đàn ông vang lên. “Vào đi.”

Harry vặn nắm cửa. Phòng nhá nhem tối. Lò sưởi không được đốt, đèn vẫn chưa được thắp. Đã tháng Năm nhưng cái ẩm lạnh vẫn rình rập, chực chờ khi mặt trời khuất núi để xông vào và vây bủa. Harry chợt rùng mình, nhớ lại khu hầm lạnh lẽo và u tối trong tòa lâu đài.

“Em mang trứng về cho thầy.” Vừa nói, Harry vừa lại gần bàn ăn và đặt bọc trứng xuống. Từ vị trí này, anh chỉ có thể thoáng thấy nét người Snape. Ông vẫn đang ngồi trên ghế bành, nhưng không còn đọc tạp chí. Tay ông đặt trên tay ghế, đầu hơi ngả về trước khiến mái tóc đổ xuống, che đi khuôn mặt ông. Tiểu Thư vẫn cuộn mình nằm bên chân ông, im lìm.

Harry cắn lên má trong, lưỡng lự một lúc rồi quyết định lên tiếng. “Em đã đồng ý giúp Bà Norris sửa sang lại sân chuồng vào tuần sau. Món bánh bí ngô nướng bà ấy mô tả thật khó cưỡng…” Harry ấp úng. “Dĩ nhiên, em không muốn làm phiền thầy. Nếu thầy có thể chỉ cho em một địa điểm gần đây để độn thổ đến… Hay một ga tàu…”

“Không có ga tàu nào ở đây, Potter!” Người đàn ông gằn lên, cắt ngang. Rồi ông lẩm nhẩm gì đó, rồi lại thở hắt ra. Nhưng trước khi Harry kịp nói lời xin lỗi, ông tiếp lời.

“Cầm lấy miếng phù điêu trên bàn.” Ông nói. Harry nhìn kĩ mặt bàn ăn và nhận ra miếng phù điêu bạc đính đá lục bảo đã ở trên đó tự lúc nào. “Nắm chặt viên đá, nghĩ đến phòng khách của ta và đọc ba lần _aperi ianuam(*)_ , ta sẽ mở Khóa Cảng. Chủ nhật, ba giờ đúng. Giờ thì về đi.”

Chất giọng người đàn ông vẫn trầm, nhưng không đầy giai điệu như Harry thường nghe. Giọng ông khàn và đục, khiến Harry cảm tưởng những con chữ thô ráp kia có thể cào xước thanh quản ông. Harry cầm miếng phù điêu lên, chất bạc lạnh lẽo trong nắm tay anh.

“Thầy… ổn chứ?” Harry ngập ngừng. “Thầy có cần em gi…”

“Về đi!” Người đàn ông gằn lên từng tiếng, dường như nhọc nhằn. Ngay lúc đó, mắt Harry bắt được những tia sáng màu xanh lục mỏng mảnh nhá lên từ phía Snape. Nhìn kĩ, anh nhận ra chúng phát ra nơi cổ người đàn ông, từ bên dưới lớp vải đen. Rồi những tia sáng dần tụ lại thành hình những con chữ mà Harry đoán chừng là cổ ngữ Runes. Thân người Snape run lên, nắm tay đặt trên tay ghế bành siết chặt.

Harry vô thức tiến về phía vị cựu giáo sư, chỉ một bước chân, nhưng dường như Snape nhận ra cả sự xáo động rất khẽ khàng ấy, hoặc ông cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Harry nên ông lại hét lên. “VỀ ĐI, POTTER!”

Harry giật mình, sực tỉnh. Không chần chừ hơn, anh lập tức độn thổ về lại ngôi nhà số 12 Quảng trường Grimmauld, toàn thân cứng đờ đến nỗi anh thậm chí không thể thốt lên một lời chào từ biệt.

Điều cuối cùng đọng lại trong võng mạc Harry là hình ảnh Tiểu Thư ngoái đầu lại và nhìn thẳng vào anh, bằng con mắt không tròng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Aperi ianuam: Mở cửa ra (tạm dịch)


	5. Lily Evans.

Lần thứ hai Harry đặt chân đến phòng khách của Severus Snape, người đàn ông vẫn đứng ngay trước mặt anh, cách chỉ chừng hai sải tay. Ông vẫn khoanh tay trước ngực, vẫn mặc áo len đen cao cổ, dài tay, cùng quần dài nhưng lần này, áo len của ông màu xanh than. Như màu trời đêm.

 _Hoá ra ông ấy có thể mặc một màu không phải đen hay trắng._ Harry nhe răng cười trước phát hiện này, nhưng điệu cười chóng nở cũng chóng tàn khi anh nhận ra vẻ cáu kỉnh trên gương mặt vị cựu giáo sư.

“Chào buổi chiều, thưa thầy.” Harry ngập ngừng, dây thần kinh anh cũng căng lên như cơ mặt người đàn ông trước mặt mình.

Rồi Snape thở hắt ra một tiếng. Một bên khoé miệng ông hơi giật lên khi ông nói.

“Cậu Potter. Bà Norris vừa qua đây và báo rằng bà ấy có khách đến chơi đột xuất và mong có thể hẹn cậu vào _tuần sau_.” Người đàn ông gằn giọng ở hai tiếng cuối. “Và để tạ lỗi, bà ấy đã mang bánh bí ngô nướng cho cậu.” Ông hất đầu về phía bàn ăn, ra hiệu.

Nhìn qua phải, Harry thấy một giỏ nhỏ trên mặt bàn. Đến lúc này, anh mới có thể định thần để nhận ra hương thơm của trứng, đường và bí ngô phảng phất trong căn phòng nhỏ.

“Cầm giỏ bánh về. Ta sẽ mở Khoá Cảng cho cậu vào Chủ nhật tuần sau. Ba giờ đúng.”

Dứt lời, Snape quay người đi, lại ngồi xuống ghế bành và với lấy tờ báo trên chiếc bàn nhỏ, thẳng thừng thể hiện rằng ông không còn điều gì để nói và niềm hào hứng của ông với sự hiện diện của Harry ở đây cũng nhiều như với một đứa học trò mon men tiến đến gần kho độc dược _riêng_ quý báu của mình. Thậm chí là ít hơn. Bên chân ông, Tiểu Thư đang cuộn mình ngủ im lìm trước lò sưởi không được đốt.

Bước lại gần bàn ăn, Harry chần chừ nhìn giỏ bánh một lúc rồi lật khăn phủ lên. Bên dưới lớp khăn ca-rô hai màu xanh biển và xanh nhạt là năm chiếc bánh quy mới nướng, màu cam nâu vàng ruộm, thơm phưng phức. Harry nhìn những chiếc bánh, rồi nhìn về phía Bậc thầy Độc dược đang hết sức chăm chú với tờ báo trên tay (hay ít nhất là ông đang tỏ vẻ như thế), đánh liều mở lời.

“Một mình em không thể ăn hết số bánh này…”

Người đàn ông im lặng trong một thoáng, dường như ông cố tình ngó lơ và chờ Harry bỏ cuộc. Nhưng khi không có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào cho thấy thằng nhãi Gryffindor đầu bò quyết định cuốn xéo khỏi nhà _của ông_ , Snape lên tiếng, mắt vẫn không rời tờ báo.

“Cậu có thể chia sẻ với những người bạn vàng của mình. Lần cuối ta đếm thì số lượng đầu đỏ vẫn nhiều hơn số bánh đó.”

“Nhưng họ sẽ hỏi em nhận bánh này từ ai. Và em không thể nói dối, thầy biết đấy.” Harry nhún vai. Một tiếng hỉnh mũi khe khẽ vang lên. “Thầy có chắc thầy muốn em tiết lộ về _sự dàn xếp nho nhỏ_ này?” Harry dùng lại chính những từ ông đã nói với anh. Snape vẫn nhất mực im lặng nhưng Harry dám cá mình đã nghe được một tiếng gằn hậm hực từ vị cựu giáo sư.

“Bà Norris đã thủ thỉ với em rằng ‘thầy yêu thích món bánh bí ngô nướng của bà ấy nhường nào’. Đó là em trích nguyên lời bà ấy thôi. Và…” Harry nhe răng cười với lưng ghế bành của người đàn ông. “Ồ, bà ấy có để lại một tấm thiệp ở đây. Xem nào… Món bánh bí ngô này ăn cùng trà của thầy là tuyệt cú!” Harry đọc thành tiếng.

Harry vừa dứt lời thì Snape bất thình lình đóng sập tờ báo lại, thả xuống bàn và đứng bật dậy, khiến chiếc ghế bành bị đẩy ra sau. Toàn bộ hành động của ông dường như đánh thức Tiểu Thư. Cô nàng hé mở mắt ra, chòm râu rung rung, _meoo_ lên một tiếng bực dọc rồi lại cuộn mình ngủ tiếp. Snape quay người lại về phía Harry, chân mày ông vẫn hơi nhíu lại và khoé miệng ông hơi giật khi ông nói.

“Ngồi xuống. Ta sẽ pha trà.”

*

Lại lần nữa, Harry thấy mình ngồi trên chiếc ghế cao không lưng tựa bên bàn ăn, trong phòng khách của Severus Snape và nhìn theo dáng lưng người đàn ông. Cảm giác hồi hộp ban đầu đã sớm tan biến. Harry tưởng như người đứng trước mặt anh lúc này đây không phải vị Giáo sư Độc dược anh đã sợ hãi, rồi căm ghét, rồi hận thù suốt sáu năm học. Không, có lẽ vẫn là ông, nhưng dường như cùng với bộ áo chùng đen dày cộp và kín bưng, ông cũng trút bỏ cả chiếc mặt nạ hắc ám của mình, để lại một Severus Snape, không phải một giáo sư Hogwarts, hay một Tử thần Thực tử, hay gián điệp của phe Ánh Sáng. Chỉ là một con người, một người đàn ông bằng xương bằng thịt.

Vẫn còn quá nhiều bí ẩn, quá nhiều câu hỏi bủa vây hình ảnh ông trong tâm trí Harry, nhưng ngay lúc này, khi anh ngồi bên mẻ bánh mới nướng thơm phức, dưới nắng chiều nhàn nhạt chiếu xiên xuống từ ô cửa thông gió, nghe tiếng ấm trà sôi réo lên, Harry chợt thấy bình yên đến lạ lùng.

 _Cạch_ , tiếng đĩa sứ được đặt xuống mặt bàn gỗ dẫu rất nhẹ nhưng đủ để kéo Harry ra khỏi dòng suy tư miên man và nhận ra mình đã nhìn ông chằm chằm. Người đàn ông nhướn một chân mày và Harry bối rối toét miệng cười cầu hoà, gò má hơi nóng lên.

Snape lại đặt một miếng lót tròn ở chính giữa bàn, xếp hai bên hai bộ tách cùng đĩa lót như buổi đầu Harry đến đây, nhưng lần này có thêm hai đĩa tròn nhỏ. Tất cả đều bằng sứ trắng, viền bạc, đơn giản mà trang nhã. Ông rót trà cho cả hai, đặt ấm lên miếng lót, lấy hai chiếc bánh quy từ giỏ đặt lên hai chiếc đĩa nhỏ rồi ngồi xuống ghế đối diện với Harry.

Ông cầm tách trà lên, những ngón tay dài và gầy cuộn quanh quai tách mỏng mảnh vô cùng vừa vặn và thoải mái. Ông hít sâu một hơi, khoé miệng hơi nhếch lên, vẻ thoả mãn. Ông nhấp một ngụm trà rồi đặt tách trở lại đĩa lót. Rồi ông cầm miếng bánh quy nướng lên, cắn một miếng. Không có bất cứ lời nào, hay bất cứ phản ứng nào từ người đàn ông, nhưng bằng cách nào đó Harry chắc chắn rằng ông _thực sự_ yêu thích món bánh này.

“Nếu ta nhớ không nhầm thì chỉ ít phút trước, chính cậu là kẻ khăng khăng muốn ăn bánh cùng trà _của ta_?” Snape đột ngột lên tiếng khi ông đã bỏ miếng bánh xuống và lại nhấp trà. Rồi ông ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt đen nhìn thẳng vào mắt Harry, một chân mày lại nhướn lên.

Harry sực tỉnh, vội dứt mắt khỏi những ngón tay của người đàn ông, luống cuống học theo vị cựu giáo sư uống một ngụm trà, cắn một miếng bánh. Nó thực sự rất ngon. Giòn rụm. Tuyệt cú.

Sự im lặng lại phủ lên hai vị phù thuỷ, chỉ còn tiếng bánh quy vỡ ngon lành trong miệng Harry. (Harry băn khoăn làm cách nào Snape có thể ăn bánh quy mà không phát ra _bất cứ_ tiếng động nào.) Len lén quan sát nét mặt và dáng vẻ đã thư thái hơn của vị cựu giáo sư (có lẽ nhờ tác dụng của trà thảo dược), Harry ngập ngừng mở lời.

“Miếng phù điêu bạc thầy cho em mượn… Nó từng là của mẹ em?”

Câu hỏi cất lên khẽ khàng và người đàn ông im lặng một lúc lâu, nhưng ông hẳn đã nghe được, bởi bàn tay trái đang cầm tách trà kề môi của ông đã khựng lại, dẫu chỉ trong thoáng chốc. Khi Harry ngỡ rằng ông sẽ lảng tránh câu hỏi đó, Snape bất chợt lên tiếng.

“Đó là… một món quà của ta. Đúng hơn, đó là món đồ chúng ta mua cùng nhau trong chuyến đi Hogsmeade đầu tiên.”

Khi Harry chưa kịp phản ứng lại, ông đặt tách trà xuống, đút tay phải vào túi quần và khi ông rút tay ra, rất nhanh sau đó, tay ông nắm lại như thể cầm một vật gì đó. Ông đưa tay về phía Harry và anh rụt rè xoè tay ra. Khi bàn tay ông mở ra, Harry thoáng thấy một ánh bạc và một vật tròn, to bằng đồng Galleon rơi vào lòng tay Harry. Đó là một miếng phù điêu bạc khác, khắc hình một con rắn cuộn quanh một viên đá thạch anh đen nhỏ, theo chiều ngược lại với miếng phù điêu Harry đang giữ.

“Lật mặt sau.” Snape nói chậm, từng tiếng.

Harry chầm chậm lật miếng phù điêu. Mặt sau miếng bạc được khắc một dòng chữ tròn và nắn nót: _Đây là tài sản của Severus Snape._

“Đó là nét chữ của Lily.”

Snape nói khẽ, như thể chính ông đang trầm ngâm trong miền ký ức kéo về theo mỗi con chữ được cất lên. Hai tiếng Lily khiến lồng ngực Harry như siết lại. Harry đã nghe rất nhiều người nói về James Potter: cô McGonagall, thầy Lupin, chú Sirius,… Anh cũng đã nhìn những chiếc cúp của ba anh được trưng bày tại Hogwarts. Nhưng có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên anh được nghe tên mẹ anh được cất lên một cách gần gũi đến vậy.

Harry bất chợt ngước nhìn lên, bắt gặp đôi mắt đen đang nhìn anh và lần đầu tiên, lần đầu tiên anh thấy một màn sương mờ phủ lên đôi mắt đen thẳm của ông. Rồi Snape hắng giọng và màn sương trong mắt ông theo đó mà tan biến. Nhưng ông vẫn nhìn Harry.

“Ta và Lily đã quen biết từ trước khi nhập học Hogwarts. Điều này cậu đã biết.” Ông nói. Harry khẽ gật đầu.

“Nhưng sau lễ Phân loại, chúng ta không có nhiều cơ hội để trò chuyện riêng với nhau. Chúng ta đã… tạo ra một phương thức.”

Thấy Harry tròn mắt, ông lại đưa tay ra, ngầm ý muốn lấy lại miếng phù điêu đá thạch anh đen. Harry trả lại ông.

“Cầm lấy miếng phù điêu kia.” Ông ra lệnh. “Khi viên đá nóng lên, hãy chạm vào nó.”

Khi Harry đã cầm miếng phù điêu đá lục bảo trong tay, Snape cuộn tay mình, nắm chặt lấy miếng phù điêu, mắt ông nhắm lại. Lập tức, Harry cảm nhận được sức nóng toả ra từ tâm viên đá. Khi ngón tay anh chạm lên nó, một màn khói bạc mỏng manh bay lên và dần kết tụ lại thành hình những con chữ.

_“Potter, đây không phải quán nước.”_

Harry vô thức lẩm bẩm thành tiếng. Miệng vẫn há hốc kinh ngạc, anh ngước nhìn lên, tròn mắt nhìn vị cựu giáo sư của mình. Người đàn ông cũng đang chăm chú quan sát anh.

“Thầy…” Những con chữ lộn xộn trên đầu lưỡi Harry nên sau cùng, anh chỉ toét miệng cười với ông. Snape hỉnh mũi, thả miếng phù điêu bạc xuống bàn.

“Sau… sự việc đó, Lily đã trả nó lại cho ta.”

Ông quay đi, nhìn về tách trà của mình. Sự im lặng ngượng nghịu lại chìm xuống xuống và Harry lập tức hiểu ra lý do tại sao ông lại cầm cả hai miếng phù điêu.

“Chúng ta đã niêm phong một phần ma thuật của mình vào hai viên đá, nên chỉ ta hoặc Lily có thể kích hoạt nó. Và cậu. Bà ấy hẳn đã để lại một phần ma thuật của mình cho cậu trong đêm đó…” Ông lặng lẽ nói. “Khi ta biết được ý định của Voldemort, ta đã thay đổi lời chú, biến nó thành một Khoá Cảng. Nhưng ta đã không thể trao nó cho bà ấy… Trước khi quá muộn…”

Giọng người đàn ông trầm và đều, đầy kiểm soát, nhưng Harry mơ hồ cảm nhận được sức nặng của quá khứ ép xuống đôi vai căng cứng của ông.

“Em đã có cuốn sách Độc dược của thầy vào năm sáu…” Harry lên tiếng, cố đổi hướng câu chuyện. Snape ậm ừ. “Em biết thầy đã tạo ra bùa chú từ khi còn ở Hogwarts. Em đã rất ngưỡng mộ Hoàng tử Lai.”

“Cho đến khi cậu biết đó là ta.” Snape đột ngột ngước nhìn lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Harry, đôi mắt ông thật đen và thật sâu và thật khó đoán.

“Không…” Harry khẽ lắc đầu. “Khi đó, em đã vô cùng căm hận thầy. Phải. Nhưng Hoàng tử Lai…” Harry ngập ngừng, loay hoay lục lọi vốn từ trong đầu mình. “Có lẽ chỉ đến khi xem ký ức của thầy, em mới thực sự nhìn hai người như một và… Khi đó em đã không còn căm hận thầy.”

Những tiếng cuối của Harry nhỏ dần và dường như tan vào vạt nắng chiều muộn bồng bềnh trong căn phòng nhỏ. Harry nghĩ rằng mình đã thấy một chút xáo động trong đôi con ngươi đen như viên đá thạch anh nạm trên miếng phù điêu kia của người đàn ông. Anh bỗng có một cảm giác kỳ quặc, rằng sau ngần ấy năm quen biết, sau bao xô xát, đối đầu, nghi hoặc, họ dường như thấu hiểu nhau hơn bằng những khoảng lặng, khi không lời nào được cất lên.

Khi môi anh mấp máy toan mở lời, một tiếng _meoo_ vang lên ở rất gần anh. Cả hai cùng bối rối quay đi, về phía tiếng động. Harry thấy Tiểu Thư đã tiến đến bên ghế Snape tự lúc nào và cô nàng có vẻ bực bội vì bị ngó lơ.

Snape hỉnh mũi một tiếng rồi bẻ một miếng bánh quy, đặt xuống sàn cho cô nàng, nhưng nó vẫn ngồi nguyên, nhìn ông chằm chằm, vẻ bất mãn. Vị cựu giáo sư thở dài một tiếng, dường như đầu hàng, nhấc Tiểu Thư lên bàn và đẩy đĩa bánh của mình về phía nó. Cô nàng liếm một đường lên tay Snape, vẻ chấp thuận rồi quay qua nhấm nháp miếng bánh quy bằng một cung cách mà Harry đoán là quý tộc kiểu mèo.

Snape hơi cúi mặt, chăm chú quan sát Tiểu Thư. Mái tóc đen như mực của ông chảy xuống, đổ bóng lên khuôn mặt ông, nhưng Harry thoáng thấy nét cười trên vành môi mỏng của người đàn ông. Nắng từ ô cửa thông gió và cửa sổ đã nhạt. Có lẽ mặt trời đang xuống núi.

“Em có thể hỏi về vết thương trên cổ thầy không?” Harry bồn chồn nói.

Snape im lặng một lúc rồi ông lên tiếng, vẫn không nhìn Harry.

“Uống nốt tách trà, Cậu Potter. Mang số bánh còn lại về. Khi cậu gặp bà Norris tuần sau, cho ta gửi lời cảm ơn bà ấy.”

Harry nuốt khan, lặng lẽ gật đầu. Tiểu Thư đã ăn hết miếng bánh của Snape. Anh thả mẩu bánh dở của mình lên đĩa cho nó. Cô mèo quay qua nhìn anh, vẫn một mắt đen và một mắt không tròng, _meoo_ một tiếng rồi quay đi, thản nhiên nhâm nhi tiếp miếng bánh.


	6. Bà Norris. Tiểu Thư. Và ngôi làng không tên.

“Bà đã sống ở đây từ khi nào, Bà Norris?”

Harry ngước nhìn lên người phụ nữ tóc hoa tiêu đang rục rịch ngồi xuống đối diện mình và hỏi. Harry đã giúp bà đóng lại hàng rào cho chuồng gà và sửa lại khung cửa sổ gỗ. Công việc kết thúc, bà mời Harry ngồi lại cùng bà uống trà và ăn mẻ bánh bơ quế bà vừa nướng.

“Từ khi nào nhỉ…” Bà Norris đưa tách trà lên gần miệng, hít hà hương trà. “Ta không nhớ, Harry. Hai năm, ba năm, hay hai mươi năm, ba mươi năm,… Đâu có gì khác biệt, phải không?” Bà ngước nhìn Harry, đôi mắt bà vẫn lấp láy dẫu đằng sau làn hơi nước mỏng.

Harry lắc đầu và cũng nhấp một ngụm trà. Harry đoán đây là trà bà nhận từ Snape, nhưng so với trà anh uống tại nhà ông, thành phần thảo dược đã được gia giảm ít nhiều: vị bạc hà nhạt hơn, lại điểm thêm chút ngòn ngọt của cam thảo.

“Dường như những kẻ được số phận dẫn bước tới ngôi làng này đều muốn quên đi…” Bà Norris tiếp lời. “Phải rồi, ở một thời điểm nào đó, chúng ta hẳn đã nhớ. Nhớ tên ngôi làng này, như chúng ta nhớ nơi mình sinh ra, nơi mình lớn lên, nơi chúng ta đã rời bỏ… Chúng ta nhớ về mình, nhớ cả những người chúng ta đã bỏ lại, cả lý do vì sao ta ra đi. Chúng ta không cố quên đi, nhưng điều đó đến vô cùng tự nhiên. Cứ như thể chúng ta đã gửi câu chuyện của mình, bí mật của mình cho cây cỏ và hoa lá, cho gió và mặt trời, cho mây và trăng và sao, và chẳng còn ôm ấp những hoài niệm…”

“Nếu không còn quá khứ, chúng ta sẽ là ai nhỉ?” Bà bất chợt hỏi.

“Cháu không biết, Bà Norris. Người ta đã luôn nhìn cháu bằng quá khứ của cháu, và thậm chí bằng quá khứ của kẻ khác.” Harry ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi khẽ đáp, chợt nhớ đến ánh mắt khinh bỉ của dượng Vernon, những cái bắt tay nồng nhiệt khi lần đầu tiên thằng bé Harry Potter bước vào thế giới phù thuỷ, đến lời nói của ông ấy trước khi bất tỉnh trên sàn Lều Hét.

“Phải, phải.” Bà Norris cười, mắt bà nheo lại. “Chúng ta có thể chẳng là ai. Nhưng chúng ta cũng có thể là bất cứ ai chứ!” Bà reo khẽ, cầm một miếng bánh quy lên và cắn một cái rắc. Hương thơm béo ngậy của bơ và nồng đậm của quế chờn vờn trong không khí.

Harry uống trà và trầm tư suy ngẫm về câu nói của bà một lúc. Rồi bà bất giác thở dài, đặt tách trà xuống và nói.

“Nhưng có lẽ trừ ông ấy. Trừ Severus.”

Cái tên khiến Harry giật mình ngẩng lên. Bà vẫn giữ nụ cười trên môi, nhưng đôi mắt bà đã không còn lấp láy tinh nghịch.

“Trong ngôi làng này, ông ấy dường như là kẻ duy nhất vẫn nhớ.” Rồi bà nói thêm. “Không, có lẽ là ông ấy và Tiểu Thư. Có Chúa mới biết bọn mèo âm mưu điều gì trong cái đầu bằng quả cam của chúng.”

Bà cười xoà, cố pha trò và Harry cũng gượng cười theo, nhưng trong lòng không ngừng những câu hỏi. Như đọc được suy nghĩ anh, bà lại tiếp lời.

“Ta đã chỉ cậu công viên và hồ nước đằng đó rồi, phải không?” Bà đưa mắt nhìn về phía ô cửa sổ. Cửa sổ to và cả hai cánh đều được mở để đón nắng chiều, nhưng từ vị trí này, họ không thể nhìn ra công viên nọ. Harry khẽ gật đầu.

“Ta từng nghe rằng, nếu trầm mình xuống hồ nước đó, người ta có thể gột rửa mọi ưu phiền trong quá khứ…” Giọng bà nghe thật xa xăm. Rồi bà quay lại nhìn Harry. “Ta không biết điều đó có thật không. Ta, hay tất cả những người ta biết ở ngôi làng này, không kẻ nào rõ. Chúng ta đều không cần dùng đến phương cách này.” 

Bà ngừng lại một lúc, vẫn nhìn Harry bằng đôi mắt hiền và lại nói tiếp. “Nhưng ta cũng không biết ông ấy đã nghĩ gì khi ngày ngày đứng bên hồ nước ấy.”

Harry gật đầu và họ lại lặng lẽ cùng uống trà bà ăn bánh. Ngày Harry đến tìm ông tại mộ cụ Dumbledore, anh đã muốn có một lời giải đáp, một lý do, một câu chuyện, _bất cứ điều gì_. Nhưng phải chăng chính ông ấy cũng muốn quên đi, đang cố quên đi? Phải chăng anh nên để cho mọi thứ yên ngủ, đừng đào sâu, đừng đánh thức chúng? Và phải chăng… anh đừng nên gặp ông nữa?

Ý nghĩ sau cùng khiến Harry chợt thấy đắng chát.

Phải rồi, hãy để ông ấy lựa chọn. Hãy để ông ấy có lựa chọn.

Khi Harry chào từ biệt bà Norris, trời đã chạng vạng. Harry bước trên con đường quen thuộc dẫn anh về lại nhà Snape, bất giác quay sang phải, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên những đỉnh đồi của công viên nọ. Thân cây cô đơn vươn thẳng lên và toả ra nhiều nhánh, như vết mực đen hất lên ráng chiều đỏ rực đang vỡ ra trên bầu trời.

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Harry chợt thấy rõ mồn một trong tâm trí mình dáng hình cao gầy và đen và đơn độc của ông đứng bên thân cây kia, dưới ráng chiều đổ xuống, hút lấy những cơn gió đánh lên lớp áo quần mỏng, đôi mắt đen như thạch anh và sâu hun hút như vực thẳm dõi xuống mặt nước cũng nhuộm một màu đỏ ối.

*

Harry có thể độn thổ để về lại ngôi nhà số 12 trên Quảng trường Grimmauld từ bất cứ đâu, nhưng anh quyết định rằng mình chào từ biệt vị cựu giáo sư cho phải phép. Và hẹn ông lần tới. Một lần cuối cùng. Phải rồi.

Anh gõ cửa. Một lần, rồi hai, rồi ba lần. Không có tiếng đáp. Khi Harry ấn nhẹ tay nắm và cánh cửa mở ra. Có lẽ ông đã không khoá cửa sau khi tiễn Harry.

Căn phòng chìm trong bóng tối. Một ngọn đèn dầu đã được thắp lên và đặt trên bàn ăn. Đó là nguồn sáng duy nhất, nhưng dẫu sao căn phòng cũng không quá rộng. Harry rón chân bước vào và lập tức nhận ra người đàn ông đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành quen thuộc, Tiểu Thư cũng đang cuộn mình ngủ bên chân ông.

Harry toan gọi ông, nhưng rồi anh nhận ra bàn tay ông đặt trên tay ghế đang thả lỏng và khi anh tiến lại gần, Harry có thể thấy đầu người đàn ông hơi ngả sang bên phải, thấy mí mắt ông đóng lại, hàng mi đen đổ bóng trên gò má gầy, có thể nghe được nhịp thở đều của ông. Thật đều, và thật bình yên.

Ông đang ngủ.

Ý nghĩ đó thật lạ lùng với Harry. Bất kể những lời đồn thổi tụi học trò Hogwarts kháo nhau, Bậc thầy Độc Dược đâu phải sinh vật bóng đêm, anh biết. Ông là một con người, như bao con người khác, bằng xương bằng thịt, anh biết. Ông hẳn cũng sẽ ngủ, như bao kẻ khác vậy, anh biết.

Nhưng khi điều đó hiển hiện trước mắt Harry lúc này, anh lại ngỡ như mình đang chiêm ngưỡng một kì quan, một hiện tượng siêu nhiên. Ý nghĩ thoáng qua đó khiến Harry bật cười. Rồi anh ngồi xuống bên chân ghế ông trên chiếc thảm cũ sờn, cố không gây ra tiếng động.

Tiểu Thư dường như nhận ra sự hiện diện của anh, nhưng cô nàng chỉ gầm gừ khe khẽ trong cổ họng, hơi nghếch đầu lên và mắt vẫn nhắm tịt. Harry nhoẻn miệng cười, đưa tay gãi cằm Tiểu Thư. Cổ cô nàng lại rung lên những tiếng gầm gừ thoả mãn, rồi nó lại ngả đầu trên chân mình, cuộn chặt người hơn và tiếp tục ngủ.

Tất cả những động thái đó không đánh thức Severus Snape. Ông vẫn đang ngủ.

Harry đưa mắt nhìn về phía người đàn ông. Dường như mọi thớ cơ trong người ông đều thả lỏng. Chân mày ông không nhíu lại, môi ông không cong lên, những ngón tay ông đều duỗi thẳng.

Harry chăm chú nhìn những ngón tay ông. Chúng không còn vàng ố bởi bám màu từ dịch nguyên liệu độc dược. Những ngón tay ông cũng thật trắng, móng tay được cắt sát. Dường như không có nhiều thịt trên tay ông, có lẽ chỉ là da bọc lấy xương. Harry mải miết đưa mắt dõi theo đường gân nổi lên, chạy dọc theo mu bàn tay xuống khớp tay rồi biến mất. Harry lại nhìn theo những ngón tay ông. Từng đốt ngón tay, từng khớp ngón tay. Anh nhớ lại chúng đã co lại và duỗi ra thế nào để rót trò, để cầm lấy quai tách, để thả miếng phù điêu vào lòng bàn tay anh.

Khi Harry nhận ra, anh thấy mình chạm nhẹ lên tay ông, chạm lên những khớp tay xương và góc cạnh. Tay ông ấm. Điều đó cũng thật lạ lùng.

Người đàn ông cựa mình và Harry lập tức rụt tay lại. Anh ngước nhìn lên. Đôi mắt ông hé mở, mơ màng. Tay ông đưa lên, chầm chậm. Liệu có phải ông vẫn đang trong cơn mơ dang dở? Tay ông chạm lên má Harry và anh vô thức nghiêng đầu, áp sát hơn nữa lên tay ông, lên hơi ấm lạ lùng từ những đầu ngón tay ông. Anh nhìn ông. Ông mỉm cười. Môi ông mấp máy.

Rồi đột nhiên, người ông giật lên và phép màu ngưng đọng thời gian vỡ nát. Tay ông rụt về, nắm tay siết lại. Đầu ông ngửa ra sau, mắt nhắm nghiền, môi mím chặt và tay ông bấu lấy thành ghế. Harry hốt hoảng bật dậy, quỳ sát lại bên ông.

Toàn thân ông không ngừng co giật và mặt ông rúm ró như trong cơn đau tột cùng. Dưới làn áo len đen cao cổ ông đang mặc, từ phần cổ bên trái, nơi Harry đã từng ấn tay để ngăn máu trào ra từ vết cắn của Nagini, những đường đỏ rực như than hồng hiện lên, đâm ra tứ phía, vươn cả ra ngoài cổ áo ông, đỏ rực như máu và vô cùng tương phản trên làn da trắng như thạch cao của người đàn ông. Những đường đỏ nổi lên từ bên dưới làn da ông, chạy theo những mạch máu, mỗi lúc một căng lên như chực bục vỡ.

Rồi những tia sáng xanh lục Harry từng thoáng thấy lại nhá lên và dần kết tụ thành hình cổ ngữ Runes. Dãy cổ ngữ cuốn quanh cổ Snape nhiều vòng và chỉ đến lúc đó, đường đỏ vằn vện dưới da ông hồ như bị kiềm lại, bị buộc phải thu về.

Nhưng thân người ông vẫn không ngừng co giật và ông thở hổn hển, đau đớn.

“Snape! Snape!” Harry gọi ông, bất lực.

Dường như đến lúc đó, ông mới nhận ra sự có mặt của anh. Ông yếu ớt quay sang, môi ông đã bật máu. Ông thì thào yếu ớt.

“Tủ… Góc phải… Lọ xanh lục…”

Harry luống cuống bật dậy, chạy về phía chiếc bàn thấp bên gian phải căn phòng. Mở cánh cửa tủ, anh lập tức nhận ra lọ độc dược ông cần. Đó là lọ độc dược duy nhất trong tủ.

Anh chộp lấy và lại chạy đến bên ông. Người đàn ông run rẩy đưa tay ra đón lấy lọ độc dược, nhưng dường như ông quá đau đớn để có thể định vị được khoảng cách nên tay ông trượt qua tay Harry. Một lần, hai lần, rồi Harry quyết định tự mình mở nắp lọ. Độc dược trong lọ không đầy, có lẽ chỉ chừng nửa lọ. Anh hỏi.

“Thầy sẽ cần uống một giọt?”

Snape lắc đầu.

“Hai?”

“Toàn bộ.” Snape rít khẽ qua kẽ răng nghiến chặt.

Harry đưa lọ độc dược đến bên miệng ông. Đôi môi tái nhợt run rẩy mở ra và anh nghiêng nhẹ để chất lỏng bên trong chảy xuống, đến khi không còn giọt nào mới rụt tay lại.

Độc dược dường như có hiệu quả tức thì. Những đường vằn đỏ nhạt màu dần, thu về nơi vết thương cũ trên cổ ông rồi biến mất sau lớp vải len đen. Dãy cổ ngữ Runes cũng nhạt màu dần rồi biến mất, như thể chìm xuống da ông. Cơ mặt và toàn thân ông dần giãn ra, buông thõng.

Ông lại chìm vào giấc ngủ, nhưng hồ như không phải giấc ngủ bình yên như ít phút trước. Có lẽ là một giấc ngủ tối tăm và trống rỗng, và đớn đau và cô độc.

Harry đứng dậy, cất lọ độc dược về vị trí cũ của nó trong góc tủ. Anh đứng một lúc, để con tim đang giộng thình thịch trong lồng ngực của mình bình tĩnh lại.

Khi nhịp tim về lại bình thường, Harry mới nghe được tiếng _meoo meoo_ rất khẽ từ bên trái mình. Nhìn về hướng tiếng động, Harry bắt gặp Tiểu Thư đã đứng đó tự lúc nào. Đằng sau nó là cánh cửa gỗ khép chặt.

_Nó muốn anh đưa Snape lên phòng ngủ của ông?_

Harry nghiêng đầu, nhướn mày nhìn cô mèo, hỏi.

“Ông ấy sẽ không giết ta chứ?”

Tiểu Thư vẫn nhìn thẳng vào Harry và _meoo_ lên một tiếng.

“Được rồi. Được rồi. Ai bảo ta là Thằng Nhãi Vẫn Sống chứ.”

Harry vừa lẩm bẩm vừa lại gần vị cựu giáo sư. Anh hít một hơi dài, rụt rè chạm lên vai người đàn ông, lay khẽ. Ông vẫn bất động. Sau một thoáng lưỡng lự, Harry quyết tâm dốc hết lòng dũng cảm (ngu ngốc) của một Gryffindor và hạ thấp người, quàng một tay ông qua vai mình và xốc ông dậy.

Snape vẫn cao hơn anh, nhưng người ông gầy, có lẽ còn nhẹ cân hơn Harry. Đầu ông đổ sang phải, tựa trên thái dương anh và hơi thở của ông phả xuống má anh, nóng ran. Harry bỗng thấy chuếnh choáng vì sự tiếp xúc quá đỗi đột ngột, quá đỗi thân mật với vị cựu giáo sư, nhưng anh lập tức cắn lên má trong để xua đi những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ kia và nhắc nhở mình tập trung vào nhiệm vụ trước mắt.

Khi Harry dìu ông đến, Tiểu Thư tự động lùi lại để anh có thể mở cửa ra. Đúng như Harry dự đoán, đằng sau cánh cửa là cầu thang dẫn lên lầu trên.

Cầu thang tối đen. Harry cân nhắc rút đũa phép ra và ếm bùa Lumos, nhưng rồi quyết định thì thầm lời chú Leviosa để chiếc đèn dầu lơ lửng trôi theo sau.

Lầu trên chỉ có một cánh cửa – là phòng ngủ của Severus Snape. Căn phòng không lớn và dường như cũng không có quá nhiều đồ đạc. Quyết tâm không xâm phạm sự riêng tư của người đàn ông lần thứ hai, Harry không nhìn kĩ mà chỉ chuyên tâm vào việc đưa người đàn ông đến bên giường và đặt ông nằm xuống.

Chăn và ga giường đều có màu xanh ghi. Mãi đến khi Harry đắp chăn lên ngang ngực ông và gạt những lọn tóc đen vương trên khuôn mặt ông, để chúng buông xoã trên gối, chân mày ông mới giãn ra và cơ mặt ông hoàn toàn thả lỏng.

Harry để chiếc đèn dầu lại trên bàn nhỏ kê đầu giường ông, bên cạnh một cuốn sách bìa cứng mà anh đoán là ông đang đọc dở.

Harry vặn nhỏ lửa.

Một tiếng _meoo_ quen thuộc vang lên và Harry thấy Tiểu Thư bước lại gần, ngồi xuống bên chân giường, chăm chú ngước nhìn người đàn ông đang ngủ.

“Mi cũng lo lắng cho ông ấy, phải không?”

Harry hỏi, không có tiếng đáp lại. Harry nhìn gương mặt ông một lần nữa, rồi lại nhìn qua nàng mèo.

“Trông chừng ông ấy giúp ta, được chứ?”

Có lẽ anh đã tưởng tượng ra, nhưng Harry nghĩ rằng cái bóng của Tiểu Thư in trên tường khẽ lay động, như một cái gật đầu.

Harry quay người đi, nhẹ nhàng ra khỏi phòng, khép cửa lại và độn thổ về lại ngôi nhà số 12 trên Quảng trường Grimmauld.

*

Đêm đó, khi Harry nằm trên giường và xoay miếng phù điêu bạc trên trong tay (một việc đã thành thói quen của anh trước khi ngủ), viên đá lục bảo chợt sáng rực lên.

Harry chạm tay lên viên đá, một làn khói bạc mỏng mảnh bay lên.

_“Cảm ơn, Cậu Potter.”_

Harry đờ đẫn một lúc. Rồi mỉm cười. Rồi lại đờ đẫn. Anh nắm lấy miếng phù điêu trong tay, nhắm mắt lại, nghĩ về người đàn ông. Viên đá nóng lên, mời gọi. Anh thầm nghĩ.

_“Em có thể đến vào tối thứ Bảy tới?”_

_“Bà Norris đã mời em tham dự một buổi đốt lửa trại.”_

Ngần ngừ một lúc, Harry hạ quyết tâm và thêm vào.

_“Đó sẽ là lần cuối. Em sẽ trả thầy miếng phù điêu này.”_

Harry cắn môi, nín thở chờ đợi.

_“Được.”_

Một con chữ ngắn gọn bay lên và Harry thở mạnh ra, bỗng thấy chơi vơi như thể nuối tiếc một điều gì không rõ.

Đêm đó, Harry ngủ và mơ thấy mình ngước nhìn lên Severus Snape đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành của ông. Mắt ông hé mở, mơ màng, tay ông chạm lên má anh và môi ông mấp máy…

_“Harry…”_


	7. Lửa trại

Việc đầu tiên Harry làm vào sáng ngày hôm sau là gọi cho Hermione qua cổng Floo.

“Bộ Pháp thuật, Sở Bảo vệ Quyền Gia tinh và Sinh vật Huyền Bí, phòng Bà Hermione Granger.” Harry ném một nhúm bột Floo vào lò sưởi rồi chúi đầu vào đám khói mù.

“’Mione!” Anh gọi, khụt khịt mũi. Mỗi lần phải ịn mũi vào cái lò sưởi khét lẹt và nóng rần rật, Harry lại ngao ngán ao ước họ có những phương tiện liên lạc thuận tiện hơn, và thơm tho hơn, như dân Muggle.

Hermione ngồi sau hai núi giấy tờ nhìn lên anh và Harry thầm hy vọng nguyên nhân khiến hai hàng chân mày cô bạn chau lại nằm ở tờ giấy cô đang cầm trên tay chứ không phải bởi sự quấy phiền của anh vào một sáng đầu tuần.

“Lâu không gặp bồ.” Chân mày Hermione hơi nhướn lên và cô nói bằng một giọng trịch thượng, khiến Harry bật cười nhớ đến cô bé tóc xù mười một tuổi hếch mũi, giảng cho chúng về bùa Wingardium Leviosa.

Quả thực, suốt những tuần rồi Harry đã không đến Trại Hang Sóc vào Chủ nhật như thường lệ, và Hermione cũng như Ron thì quá bận để chúng có thể sắp xếp một buổi tụ tập khác trong tuần.

“Nào nào.” Harry cười cầu hòa. “Bồ thường nghỉ trưa vào một giờ phải không? Và mình luôn muốn thử dùng bữa tại nhà hàng Ấn mới mở ở góc phố đối diện.”

Chân mày vẫn nhướn lên, Hermione hỏi sắc lẻm. “Lần này bồ cần mình giúp bồ tra cứu về gì?”

“Về vết thương do rắn cắn, Hermione. Đặc biệt là vết thương nhiễm ma thuật hắc ám.”

Harry lấm lét nhìn cô bạn thân. Hermione chăm chú nhìn Harry một lúc, như chờ đợi. Rồi khi nhận thấy anh sẽ không trả lời câu hỏi trong mắt cô, Hermione thở dài một tiếng, vai cô chùng xuống. “Trưa thứ Tư, Harry.”

“Cảm ơn bồ, Hermione. Và…” Harry ngập ngừng.

“Mình sẽ không nói cho Ron.” Cô bạn đảo mắt và quay lại với tờ giấy trên tay. “Giờ thì để cho mình làm việc. Bồ hẳn vẫn nhớ công việc ở Bộ điên rồ thế nào vào ngày đầu tuần.”

Harry nhoẻn miệng cười. “Hẹn gặp lại bồ.” Rồi anh rụt đầu khỏi chiếc lò sưởi.

*

Sau khi cuộc chiến cuối cùng kết thúc vào năm năm trước, Ron, Hermione và Harry đã ở lại Hogwarts trong nửa năm sau đó. Giữa những buổi thăm bệnh Snape, giữa những phiên tòa, giữa những ngày trùng tu tòa lâu đài, chúng đã cùng ôn luyện và được đặc cách dự thi Pháp thuật Tận sức vào cuối năm, cùng một số học trò năm Bảy khác.

Ba đứa đã cân nhắc việc quay lại trường và học lại năm Bảy. Nhưng sau một năm rong ruổi và chạy trốn, đột nhập và bị cầm tù, sau khi đã nếm trải cả mùi của gió bụi trên đường và vị máu trên chiến trường, chúng biết mình không còn có thể khoác lại tấm áo chùng học trò và dành tâm trí cho món bánh tart tráng miệng hay Cúp Nhà.

Đúng như kỳ vọng của toàn bộ giới pháp thuật, Harry và Ron trở thành Thần Sáng còn Hermione tiếp tục cuộc đấu tranh cô đã khơi mào từ những năm học tại Hogwarts. Ba đứa lại trở thành Bộ Ba Vàng của Bộ Pháp thuật. Ron và Hermione đã kết hôn vào năm ngoái, trong sự nhẹ nhõm của Ron vì thật may, cậu ta không phải chờ đến ngày Hermione trở thành Bộ trưởng Bộ Pháp thuật. (Hermione đã kể lại với Harry. Cuối cùng, cô cũng chờ được đến ngày chàng tóc đỏ rút hết can đảm để _lắp bắp_ cầu hôn mình, Hermione khịt mũi.)

Cùng năm đó, Harry nhận ra anh không muốn truy đuổi phù thủy hắc ám cả cuộc đời mình. Sự kiện Harry rời khỏi Bộ Pháp thuật gây một cơn chấn động trong giới Pháp thuật, nhưng cơn chấn động nhanh chóng chìm xuống, có lẽ bởi cái tên Đứa Bé Vẫn Sống và Vẫn Sống đã xưa như quả Đất, hoặc cũng có thể bởi Harry đã không còn giữ thói quen đọc Nhật báo Tiên Tri mỗi ngày.

Harry đã đi lang thang cả một năm sau đó, đã ở cùng đội thuần Rồng của Charlie tại Romania, đã thử trò chơi mạo hiểm phóng chổi thần lao từ đỉnh Everest, đã chạm tay lên dấu tay người cổ đại trong một hang động ở miền Nam nước Pháp, cùng vô vàn những điều hoặc thật điên rồ, hoặc thật tẻ nhạt khác. Harry đã quay lại Anh quốc từ mùa xuân năm nay, vẫn không chắc chắn về dự định tương lai của mình, rồi tham dự buổi lễ Tưởng Niệm, và rồi gặp Severus Snape.

Severus Snape. Hai tiếng thoát ra từ kẽ răng Harry nghe thật gần với Xà Ngữ. Và có lẽ cũng như cái cách người ta thêu dệt những câu chuyện ma mị và kinh hoàng hòng xóa sổ ngôn ngữ kia, Snape cũng đã khiến toàn thế giới pháp thuật kiêng dè ông, kính phục ông, phải, nhưng cũng sợ hãi khôn cùng những việc ông đã làm, để sau cùng biến cái tên và cuộc đời Severus Snape thành một điều cấm kị.

Harry hy vọng bữa trưa với Hermione vào thứ Tư tới sẽ cho anh một manh mối về vết thương trên cổ Snape. Harry đã gửi cú cho bà Pomfrey đầu tuần trước, nhưng sau những dòng hỏi thăm ân cần về cuộc sống của Harry, bà lịch sự từ chối tiết lộ bất cứ thông tin nào về bệnh nhân của mình. Và không đời nào Snape cho Harry một câu trả lời.

Như ông ấy chưa từng làm thế.

*

“Kể cho mình về vết thương của ông ấy, Harry.” Hermione đi thẳng vào vấn đề khi cô chậm rãi xé miếng bánh naan, chấm với cà-ri và đưa lên miệng, không buồn nhìn Harry.

“Ai… cơ?” Harry giật mình nhìn lên, gượng cười.

“Severus Snape. Người bồ đã gặp trong hai tiếng đồng hồ khi bồ biến mất khỏi lễ Tưởng Niệm. Lý do khiến bồ nhờ mình tìm tư liệu về vết thương do rắn cắn. Và có lẽ cũng là nhân tố khiến bồ lặn không sủi tăm khỏi các bữa trưa ở trại Hang Sóc.” Hermione nhìn thẳng lên Harry, môi cô hơi mím lại và ánh mắt cô nghiêm nghị. Cô chỉ thiếu điệu chống tay trên hông để Harry có thể gọi cô là phiên bản McGonagall trẻ.

“Bồ biết?” Harry hỏi.

“Mình đoán, Harry. Mình đã ngờ ngợ ngay đêm mùng Hai đó và khi bồ hỏi mình qua cổng Floo hai ngày trước thì mình gần như chắc chắn.” Ánh mắt Hermione dịu lại. “Thầy ấy vẫn khỏe chứ?”

“Phải, thầy ấy vẫn khỏe. Ít nhất là hơn lần cuối bồ thấy thầy ấy ở phiên tòa…” Harry mỉm cười. _Và ông ấy có một ngôi nhà gỗ nhỏ trên đồi, một bà hàng xóm Muggle ưa quấy quá nhưng nướng bánh ngon hết sảy, một tiểu thư mèo lông đen tuyền luôn thích nằm ngủ bên chân mình…_ “Nhưng mình không thể nói với bồ nhiều hơn, mình đã hứa với thầy ấy. Còn về vết thương do Nagini…”

Harry kể cho Hermione về những lằn đỏ vằn vện tỏa ra trên cần cổ nhợt nhạt của người đàn ông, chồm lên đến tận xương quai hàm và chỉ chịu thu về khi vòng cổ ngữ Runes màu xanh lục hiện lên, về phản ứng gay gắt của ông khi xua đuổi Harry và cơn đau đớn bất thường của ông. Hermione lắng nghe chăm chú và cô trầm ngâm một lúc sau khi Harry đã ngưng kể. Harry có thể hình dung cô pháp sư xuất chúng nhất lứa tuổi anh đang rà lại tất cả tư liệu liên quan đến vết thương do sinh vật hắc ám cô đã từng xem qua.

Rồi cô khẽ thở dài.

“Mình có mang cho bồ vài cuốn sách mượn từ thư viện của Hogwarts và Bệnh viện Thánh Mungo, cả Sở Bảo vệ Sinh vật Huyền Bí. Nhưng mình đoán chúng sẽ không có ích cho bồ. Có không ít trường hợp phù thủy bị một loài sinh vật huyền bí mang độc cắn. Hiển nhiên. Nhưng…” Hermione ngừng lại một lúc. “Nagini còn là một trường sinh linh giá. Một mảnh hồn của Chúa tể Hắc Ám…”

Trước khi Harry kịp mở miệng, Hermione liền nói thêm. “Mình biết, bác Arthur cũng từng bị Nagini cắn. Nhưng những biểu hiện của Snape quá bất thường. Thậm chí, đó có thể đó là một vết thương khác, một vết thương mà cả bồ và mình đều không biết. Có quá nhiều khả năng, Harry, nhưng chúng mình có quá ít manh mối.”

“Mình đoán vậy…” Harry ậm ừ nhận câu trả lời anh đã trù đoán trước, nhìn xuống miếng bánh naan đang ăn dở của mình.

“Harry…” Hermione nhỏ giọng gọi và Harry ngước nhìn lên. Đôi mắt cô đầy sự âu lo cùng thấu hiểu, dịu dàng nhưng cũng thật kiên cường.

“Mình biết, mình biết. Mình sẽ không tọc mạch vào chuyện của thầy ấy. Mình sẽ để thầy ấy lựa chọn.” Harry nhe răng cười trấn an cô bạn.

“Không, Harry, mình chỉ muốn nói…” Hermione vươn tay ra, đặt lên nắm tay Harry đang siết chặt trên bàn, khẽ lắc đầu. “Bồ có thể cho thấy ấy biết rằng thầy ấy luôn có lựa chọn. Rằng thầy ấy luôn có những lựa chọn _khác_.” Hermione ngừng lại một lúc, như ngần ngừ, rồi cô tiếp lời. “Cả bồ và thầy ấy, Harry.”

Hermione mỉm cười. Quán ăn buổi trưa xôn xao tiếng người vào ra, tiếng gọi món, tiếng trò chuyện, cả tiếng của thìa và dao nĩa va vào đĩa bát lẻng xẻng. Nhưng trên nền hỗn tạp âm thanh đó, Harry cảm nhận được sự yên bình lặng lẽ lan ra từ nụ cười và hơi ấm trong lòng bàn tay của Hermione. Nắm tay anh dần thả lỏng và Harry mỉm cười với cô bạn.

*

Harry nôn nao nhìn lên đồng hồ. Tám giờ bốn mươi lăm phút.

Rồi Harry nhìn vào gương. Tiết trời chỉ se lạnh nên Harry chọn mặc áo thun ghi dưới áo khoác kaki mỏng cùng quần jeans xanh đen như thường ngày. Như thường ngày, phải. Nếu ta bỏ qua một điều rằng đây đều là những món đồ mới nhất trong tủ đồ của Harry. Lạy Merlin, giá mà anh đã hỏi bà Norris mình nên vận đồ thế nào.

“Có phải mày đi hẹn hò đâu cơ chứ…”

Harry lơ đãng nghĩ khi đang ra sức vuốt cái tổ chim trên đầu mình. Tay anh khựng lại, gò má nóng ran. Dĩ nhiên là không. Dĩ nhiên. _Mày thậm chí không biết ông ấy có cùng dự không._

Tám giờ năm mươi phút.

Harry kiểm tra hơi thở của mình. Mùi của bữa tối đã hoàn toàn biến mất, nhưng anh vẫn ăn thêm hai viên kẹo bạc hà. Chỉ để chắc chắn. Bởi biết đâu đó một cô gái sẽ mời anh nhảy và anh không muốn cô ngửi thấy mùi hành từ miệng mình. Có thể là Bà Norris. Bất cứ ai. _Không đời nào là ông ấy._

Tám giờ năm mươi lăm.

Harry rút miếng phù điêu từ túi quần, ngắm nhìn con rắn cuộn mình quanh viên đá lục bảo, bỗng thấy quyến luyến như thể cái tên được khắc trên mặt sau là Harry Potter chứ không phải Lily Evans. _Nó vốn không thuộc về mày, Harry James Potter._

Chín giờ đúng. Khi tiếng chuông đồng hồ đầu tiên ngân lên, viên đá lục bảo rực sáng và nóng lên. Harry hít một hơi thật sâu, nhắm mắt lại và chạm tay vào Khóa Cảng.

Khi Harry mở mắt ra, như mọi lần, điều đầu tiên anh thấy là vị chủ nhân của ngôi nhà đang đứng ngay trước mặt, cách mình chỉ hai sải tay. Nhưng có điểm gì đó khác biệt ở Snape khiến Harry nhìn ông trân trân một hồi. Ông vẫn mặc áo cao cổ, màu xanh lục đậm và quần vải màu đen, khoác ngoài một chiếc áo khoác mỏng cũng màu đen và dài đến gần đầu gối. Ông không cài cúc áo khoác. Chất vải thô chảy theo thân hình gầy và góc cạnh của Snape, không một đường cong, chỉ có những đường thẳng, những đường vuông góc và gấp khúc. Nhưng từ ông toát ra một vẻ nam tính cuốn hút và vô cùng dữ dội.

“Em… Em đã không biết rằng mình nên ăn mặc chỉnh tề hơn.” Harry nhe răng cười, ấp úng. _Ông ấy cũng đi._

Snape nhún vai và ra hiệu về phía cửa ra. “Không cần thiết, nhất là khi cậu sẽ phải nhảy quanh lửa trại hàng tiếng đồng hồ với tất cả những cô gái ở đó.”

Harry vội vã theo sau những sải chân dài đến không tưởng của người đàn ông. “Và thầy nói từ kinh nghiệm của mình?”

Snape chỉ hỉnh mũi và không đáp lại.

Khi họ đến nơi, lửa trại đã được đốt và dân làng đã tụ lại với nhau thành từng nhóm, vừa uống bia trong vại, vừa chuyện trò rôm rả. Bà Norris chạy ra đón họ.

“Severus! Và Harry, con trai, cậu bé vàng của chúng ta!” Bà reo lên và lập tức, một tiếng hỉnh mũi như giọng cười bị chẹn lại vang lên ngay bên tai Harry, khiến anh muốn cho người đàn ông một cùi chỏ.

“Chào buổi tối, Bà Norris.” Harry mỉm cười với người phụ nữ lục tuần. Snape cũng gật đầu chào bà. Bà Norris bĩu môi trước thái độ dửng dưng của người đàn ông, nhưng khi bà quay qua Harry, gương mặt bà đã bừng sáng và hồ hởi.

“Nào, nào, lại đây, chàng trai. Bữa tiệc sẽ không thể bắt đầu nếu cháu chưa tọng một, hai vại bia của Rose.” Bà khoác tay Harry, kéo anh đi theo mình. “Và ta còn biết có những kẻ chịu chui ra khỏi hầm trú của mình chỉ để thưởng thức món bia đặc biệt này.” 

Bà Norris nói bâng quơ nhưng bản năng lập tức mách bảo Harry kẻ được nói đến là ai. Harry len lén nhìn qua bên phải mình nhưng Snape nhất mực nhìn thẳng về phía trước, vờ như không nghe lọt tai bất cứ lời nào.

Họ cùng đi đến quầy đồ uống. Đó hai chiếc bàn gỗ lớn được ghép vào nhau. Trên một chiếc bàn đặt ba thùng bia lớn, trên chiếc kia là rất nhiều vại rỗng. Đằng sau quầy là một người phụ nữ rất cao với thân hình chắc gọn, vừa thật nữ tính vừa quyến rũ và bí ẩn trong bộ đồ da đen bó sát. Tóc chị màu nâu đỏ, quăn gợn sóng và dài quá vai. Mọi đường nét trên gương mặt chị đều thật sắc sảo: gò má cao gầy, sống mũi thẳng, bờ môi dày và đường môi được tô rõ, lông mày đậm cùng đôi mắt hơi xếch lên. Mắt chị có màu tro, trong veo, lấp loáng ánh cam đỏ từ ngọn lửa trại. Chị rót bia vào vại và đưa ra cho Harry khi anh vẫn đang ngẩn ngơ nhìn.

“Rose. Tôi đã rất mong chờ được gặp cậu, Harry. Bà Norris cứ kể về cậu suốt.” Chị nháy mắt.

Harry lúng túng cảm ơn chị, nhận lấy vại bia, tò mò đưa lên miệng và nhấp thử thứ thức uống đủ sức khiến vị cựu Giáo sư của anh chịu đi tiệc tùng.

Harry đã từng uống bia đôi ba lần, khi anh lang thang trong những phố bar của Muggle. Nhưng thứ bia đóng chai bán đại trà anh từng uống thật không thể sánh được với món đồ uống này. Trong thứ chất lỏng mát lành chảy qua cổ họng khô hanh đó, Harry tưởng như có thể cảm nhận được từng hương vị nguyên sơ của thành phần: vị mạch nha đậm đà, điểm thêm vị ngọt chờn vờn và dư vị đắng nhẹ nhàng của hoa bia. Không kiềm được, Harry liền đưa vại lên miệng uống tiếp thì chất giọng dày của người phụ nữ quyến rũ tên Rose lại trượt vào tai khiến anh suýt phun ra ngụm bia trong miệng.

“Severus, làm sao một cậu bé điển trai thế này lại có thể là họ hàng của anh được chứ!?”

Harry nuốt vội ngụm bia và nhìn qua lại giữa Rose và Snape.

Snape chỉ nhún vai. “Chị chấm cậu ta làm hôn phu cho quý cô Aurora?” Rồi ông chỉ tay về phía những vại bia rỗng. “Và tôi vẫn đang chờ đến lượt mình, Rose.”

 _Severus? Rose? Quý cô Aurora?_ Những cái tên được cất lên thật thân mật bắt đầu chạy vòng vòng trong đầu Harry cùng nửa tá câu hỏi khác.

Chị Rose phá ra cười, với tay lấy một vại rỗng và bắt đầu rót bia. Thùng bia trông khá nặng nhưng chị dễ dàng dốc nghiêng nó bằng một tay.

“Không, cảm ơn. Công chúa của tôi mới đang tập đi thôi.” Chị vừa nói vừa dúi vại bia vào tay Snape. Người đàn ông nhếch miệng cười.

 _Chị ấy đã có con? Một góa phụ? Một góa phụ gai góc. Và vô cùng quyến rũ. Và họ gọi nhau bằng tên. Và…_ Khi một nửa tá câu hỏi và suy diễn khác chuẩn bị xâm chiếm tâm trí Harry thì giọng bà Norris vang lên, kéo giật anh về hiện tại.

“Harry!”

Harry sực tỉnh và ngước lên nhìn bà. Theo hướng tay bà chỉ, Harry thấy một cô gái trẻ, có lẽ chỉ mười tám đôi mươi, chạy về phía mình. Cô gái có mái tóc nâu vàng xoăn lọn, ôm lấy khuôn mặt búp bê tròn trịa. Trông cô thật xinh xắn và dễ mến với đôi mắt xanh to tròn, gò má hồng và bộ váy cũng màu hồng phấn bồng bềnh theo mỗi nhịp bước chân.

“Anh là Harry? Bà Norris đã kể về anh.” Cô gái chào bà Norris rồi quay sang, tươi cười với Harry. “Em là Amy.”

“Chào Amy.” Harry cười đáp.

“Bà Norris đã nhờ bọn em dạy anh điệu nhảy truyền thống của ngôi làng. Đi theo em nào!” Cô gái hất đầu ra hiệu về một nhóm thanh niên cả chừng năm, sáu người, cả nam lẫn nữ đang đứng gần đống lửa trại. Không đợi Harry trả lời, cô gái giật lấy vại bia khỏi tay anh, đặt xuống bàn và kéo anh về phía nhóm bạn mình.

Harry bất đắc dĩ đi theo cô gái tên Amy, chỉ kịp liếc nhìn nhanh về phía sau. Snape đang nâng vại bia lên môi, cổ ông hơi ngửa ra sau nhưng đôi mắt đen vẫn dõi theo Harry.

.

“Anh phải đá chân trái, Harry. Chân trái!” Amy kêu lên.

“Không! Bây giờ thì là chân phải!”

Amy hơi bĩu môi, vờ bực bội khi Harry hết lần này đến lần khác đá nhầm vào chân cô. Thấy Harry ngượng nghịu cười, từ cổ đến tai đều đỏ bừng, cô bật cười.

“Anh có chơi thể thao, phải không? Trông anh không giống một chàng mọt sách lắm. Trừ cặp mắt kính.” Cô nháy mắt khi Harry xoay cô một vòng.

“Phải. Nhưng mấy vụ nhảy nhót này thì…” Harry nhăn mặt nhớ lại về buổi dạ vũ Giáng Sinh nhiều năm về trước.

“Điều anh cần làm là…” Amy nắm lấy cả hai bàn tay của Harry. Đôi mắt xanh to tròn ngước nhìn lên anh. “… thả lỏng. Đừng cố điều khiển cơ thể mình, hãy để âm nhạc làm điều đó.”

Harry hít vào thật sâu và thở ra thật mạnh. Một lần, hai lần, ba lần. Anh bắt đầu thấy cơ bắp mình thả lỏng. Não bộ anh không còn căng lên, cố nắm quyền chỉ đạo dây thần kinh vận động. Những âm thanh hoảng loạn cũng không còn bình bịch bên tai, mà giờ đây chỉ còn tiếng kèn và trống và những nhạc cụ gõ khác nhịp đều, hối thúc, mời gọi.

Harry thả mình theo điệu nhạc và cùng Amy hòa vào vũ điệu của những cặp đôi xung quanh họ.

Cơ thể Harry vẫn người nóng ran, nhưng không phải do sự luống cuống và ngượng nghịu, rối ren và căng thẳng ban nãy. Là do hơi men, hay do kích thích vận động, hay do nhịp nhạc hồ như càng lúc càng dồn dập, anh thấy cả Amy và những cặp nhảy khác quanh họ, cả thời gian và không gian đều như đang vun vút xoay quanh mình.

“Anh là tình nhân của ông ấy phải không?” Amy đột ngột thì thầm vào tai Harry khi anh kéo cô lại gần mình.

“Anh… Không. Không đời nào.” Mất một lúc sau, Harry mới có thể lắp bắp.

“Không đời nào?” Amy đảo mắt. “Từ lúc em kéo anh đi, ông ấy không hề rời mắt khỏi anh.”

Lời nhận xét thản nhiên của cô gái khiến cổ họng Harry chợt khô hanh và anh nuốt khan, chầm chậm quay người về phía quầy bia. Severus vẫn đang đứng đó, nhưng bà Norris đã đi đâu mất và chỉ còn chị Rose. Cả hai đang cùng uống bia và rồi chị Rose bất chợt cười phá lên. Cùng lúc đó, người đàn ông chầm chậm quay người lại, mắt chạm mắt với Harry. Harry lập tức quay đi, nhìn Amy đang mỉm cười đắc thắng.

“Ông ấy _không hề_ nhìn theo anh.” Harry nhấn giọng.

Amy nhún vai, xoay một vòng thật điệu đà.

“Anh có nghĩ họ đã ngủ với nhau không? Severus và chị Rose ấy?” Đôi mắt xanh của cô gái dường như lấp lánh hơn cả ánh lửa trại.

“Amy!” Harry hét khẽ, mặt nóng ran. Amy cười giòn và kéo Harry nhập vào những cặp nhảy xung quanh họ.

Rõ ràng Harry đã đánh giá thấp cô gái nhỏ bé. Năng lượng của cô dường như vô tận và càng lúc cô càng đẩy nhịp độ lên cao hơn. Harry thấy mình bị cuốn theo cô, xuyên qua những cặp đôi khác và chẳng mấy chốc, vũ đài của họ không chỉ còn là một khoảnh nhỏ riêng tư mà mở rộng khắp vòng quanh đống lửa trại.

Harry thấy mình vừa nhảy vừa chạy, vừa bị ném đi, vừa đuổi bắt cô gái nhỏ. Nhanh, nhanh, nhanh hơn nữa. Những thân hình xung quanh họ dần mờ nhòa thành những đường nét. Những đường nét trong tâm trí Harry tan ra rồi chắp nối lại, thành những đường xác thịt trần trụi, những đường góc cạnh và những đường cong cuốn lấy nhau, mái tóc đen như trời đêm đổ xuống da thịt hừng hực, ánh đồng như màu lửa. Những âm thanh vây bọc Harry cũng dần biến chuyển: tiếng tay vỗ trở thành tiếng mút mát trên da thịt, tiếng giậm chân trở thành âm thanh dồn dập khi hai thân thể điên cuồng thúc vào nhau, và tiếng cười bỗng vút lên thành những tiếng la hét trong khoái lạc.

Hơi thở của Harry đứt đoạn, hổn hển. Anh cắn môi, nhắm mắt lại. Harry nhỡ một nhịp, tay anh vuột mất bàn tay nhỏ của Amy và Harry loạng choạng ngã về phía trước. Trong khoảnh khắc một phần trăm giây đó, trí óc của Harry đã kịp hình dung ra viễn cảnh đau đớn khi toàn cơ thể anh mất cân bằng và đâm thẳng xuống nền đất gồ ghề.

Nhưng viễn cảnh đó đã không xảy ra. Thay vào đó, anh thấy mình xô vào một cơ thể rắn chắc. Cơ thể đó lùi về sau một bước, rồi trụ lại được và hai cánh tay rắn rỏi vòng qua hai bên Harry để giữ anh. Đó một cơ thể nam tính, cao hơn Harry, nóng hổi và phảng phất hương thảo mộc. Hai tay Harry bị kìm chặt trên khuôn ngực cũng đang phập phồng theo từng nhịp thở. Anh bám lấy vạt áo khoác của người đàn ông. Mắt vẫn nhắm, Harry mở miệng, hổn hển hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí để dụ dỗ cơ bắp mình giãn ra, nhưng sự gần gũi, mùi hương ám muội, cả hơi ấm và nhịp thở mỗi lúc một dồn dập của người đàn ông dường như khiến trí óc anh mờ mịt hơn.

“Thầy lại cứu em.” Harry ngước nhìn lên, bắt gặp ánh lửa cam đỏ phản chiếu trên và có lẽ cả từ bên trong hai con ngươi như đá thạch anh đen.

“Một thói quen khó bỏ, Cậu Potter.”

Khóe miệng Snape nhếch lên và hai cánh tay đang giữ lấy Harry buông ra, ông lùi về sau. Harry bối rối đứng thẳng dậy, chỉnh áo khoác cho ngay ngắn rồi theo thói quen đưa tay vuốt lại mái đầu luôn rối bù và dường như đã rối hơn. Cả tóc và hai bên thái dương Harry đều đẫm mồ hôi và anh đoán rằng từ mặt đến cổ mình đều đỏ bừng. Anh nhe răng cười với Snape.

Người đàn ông vẫn chăm chú dõi theo từng hành động của anh, dường như sững sờ và ánh lửa trong mắt ông chợt như bùng lên, dẫu chỉ trong thoáng chốc bởi ông rất nhanh lấy lại vẻ bình thản và quay đi, nhìn ra sau anh. Harry cũng quay lại. Theo hướng mắt ông, Harry thấy Amy đang đứng cùng chị Rose cách đó không xa, cả hai cùng đang khúc khích cười. Thấy Harry nhìn lại, Amy giơ cao tay vẫy, nụ cười rộng khoe hàm răng trắng và đều, khiến khuôn mặt cô gái sáng bừng. Chị Rose đứng cạnh cô, đầu chị hơi nghiêng và khóe miệng chị nhếch lên. Rồi Amy kéo tay chị Rose chạy đi, hòa vào những cặp đôi vẫn đang không ngừng nhảy múa quanh ngọn lửa.

Harry nhìn theo mãi đến khi dáng hình của cả hai đã nhòa vào vũ điệu chung của toàn dân làng, và cả một lúc lâu sau đó. Rồi anh chầm chậm quay lại, về phía vị cựu giáo sư đang đứng trước mặt mình. Người đàn ông vẫn đang nhìn về sau lưng Harry.

“Bà Norris đã về trước.” Một lúc sau, ông lên tiếng và quay lại, mặt đối mặt với Harry. “Họ sẽ nhảy múa đến qua nửa đêm. Cậu có thể ở lại.”

“Nhưng thầy sẽ về? Chị Rose…” Harry đưa mắt nhìn về phía quầy bia. Những thùng bia giờ đây đã được xếp gọn dưới gầm bàn. Harry bật cười.

Snape không nói gì, chỉ quay người đi và Harry vội vã theo sau những sải chân vẫn dài đến không tưởng của người đàn ông. Cùng với mỗi bước chân, tiếng trống dồn, tiếng cười nói lanh lảnh, tiếng chân giậm trên nền đất, cả hơi nóng và ánh cam đỏ hừng hực của ngọn lửa trại mỗi lúc một lùi xa, cả trong không gian thực và cả trong tâm trí Harry.

.

Mảnh trăng lưỡi liềm sáng rõ trên nền trời đêm không sao, ánh trăng dát bạc con đường tối đen. Đêm tịch mịch, chỉ có tiếng côn trùng rền rã trong những vòm cây, bụi cỏ và tiếng những con cú kiếm ăn đêm đôi lần rúc lên. Sương đã xuống, mang theo cái se lạnh cắt qua da thịt Harry và để lại một cảm giác râm ran lạ lùng, khiến Harry vừa muốn kéo áo khoác kín hơn và co người lại, vừa muốn ưỡn ngực và hít thật sâu để lấp đầy buồng phổi bầu không khí trong vắt đó.

Severus đi trước Harry khoảng một sải chân. Ông không nói gì và dường như cũng không hề bận tâm đến cái lạnh khi đêm đã buông và ngọn lửa trại ấm nóng đã lùi xa. Bước chân của ông không gấp gáp nhưng dứt khoát và đều đặn, như thể toàn bộ cơ bắp trên người ông đều biết cách phối hợp nhịp nhàng và chính xác với nhau để mỗi sải chân đều bằng nhau chằn chặn.

Chẳng mấy chốc, họ đã về đến trước ngôi nhà nhỏ của Snape. Người đàn ông dừng lại. Harry cũng đứng lại, vẫn cách ông chừng hai sải tay. Ông vẫn im lặng. Rồi Snape chầm chậm quay lại, đôi mắt đen nhìn xuống Harry và giống như lần anh đã gặp ông bên mộ cụ Dumbledore sau năm năm biệt tích, không có tia sáng nào chạm đến dáng hình ông và đôi mắt ông đen và sâu hun hút như vực thẳm.

Harry mím môi, chầm chậm lấy ra miếng phù điêu bạc từ túi quần mình, đưa về phía ông. Tay anh run, có lẽ bởi màn sương đêm giá lạnh.

Snape vẫn nhìn anh, đôi mắt ông đen hơn cả màu đêm. Ông bước về phía trước, một bước nhỏ, tay trái ông đưa ra.

Khi những đầu ngón tay ông chạm lên tay Harry, anh tưởng như đã thấy một tia sáng lóe lên trong đôi con ngươi đen, như một tia chớp rạch qua bầu trời vần vũ, hoặc như con mắt bão ngay tại tâm của vòng xoáy trôn ốc. Ông siết lấy tay Harry và kéo mạnh, để cơ thể anh đập lên cơ thể ông, rồi lập tức môi ông phủ lên môi anh.

Harry chưa từng nghĩ liệu một người đàn ông như Severus Snape sẽ hôn như thế nào, hay ít nhất đã chưa từng nghĩ về điều đó khi tâm trí tỉnh táo. Nhưng Harry không hề ngạc nhiên trước cuộc tấn công bằng cả môi và lưỡi và răng của ông. Ông không lịch thiệp, không hỏi ý, không dụ dỗ, cách ông hôn cũng cuồng dại như chớp rạch ngang trời và chiếm đoạt như bão tố. Nhưng Harry mặc cho ông xâm chiếm mình, mặc cho ông cướp lấy cả hơi thở hổn hển từ buồng phổi thoi thóp, mặc cho hơi ấm nóng rực từ cơ thể ông vây bọc và nuốt trọn cả cơ thể và tâm trí. Anh đã khao khát thời khắc này nhường nào. Đã khao khát ông ấy nhường nào.

Hai tay Harry nhanh chóng và thuần thục vòng qua thân thể gầy mà rắn chắc, những ngón tay bấu chặt lấy bờ vai gầy như thể chúng tự có ý thức, như thể chúng đã diễn tập cho viễn cảnh này vô số lần mà Harry đã không hề nhận ra.

“Cho em ở lại đây đêm nay.” Harry thầm thì giữa những hơi thở đứt đoạn. “Severus…” Anh gọi khẽ. Tay anh siết lấy ông chặt hơn. _Em muốn ông!_ Người anh ép lên ông khẩn thiết hơn. _Em muốn mình thuộc về ông!_

Snape không đáp lại, hay ít nhất đã không có lời nào được cất lên, nhưng Harry có thể cảm nhận được cơ thể người đàn ông trong vòng tay mình căng lên khi ông hít vào thật sâu. Rồi khi ông thở ra, cơ thể ông thả lỏng, mặt đất dưới chân Harry bỗng nứt ra và Harry thấy mình hụt chân rơi thẳng xuống một vực thẳm tối đen để rồi ngã lên một mặt phẳng mềm mại. Cùng với tiếng ngọn lửa bùng lên, ánh sáng vàng cam ấm áp từ ngọn đèn dầu trên tủ đầu giường bừng sáng, xua đi cả bóng tối và hơi lạnh trong căn phòng.

Bàn tay nắm lấy tay Harry cùng miếng phù điêu bạc và cả hai chân ông kẹp chặt hơn, ghim Harry xuống giường. Tay trái ông luồn xuống, lướt qua hông Harry, trượt trên lưng anh, tóm lấy gáy anh, rồi những ngón tay dài co lại, nắm lấy tóc anh và kéo giật đầu anh ra sau. Nụ hôn của ông vờn qua xương quai hàm rồi trượt xuống sâu hơn, trượt trên cần cổ đang phơi bày trước mặt ông, cho ông. Hơi thở ông thiêu đốt da thịt anh, như thể anh là sinh vật bóng đêm sẽ hóa thành tro bụi dưới nụ hôn của mặt trời, và mỗi lần môi ông mút lấy da anh, Harry tưởng như một phần linh hồn mình cũng bị ông hút đi.

Harry điên cuồng vùng vẫy, không phải để thoát khỏi sự kìm kẹp của cơ thể bên trên anh mà để ép sát hơn, sát hơn nữa vào ông, thầm ao ước xác thịt họ có thể hòa làm một như hai cái bóng của họ in trên bức tường kia. Phải rồi, giá mà họ chỉ là những cái bóng, không còn vướng bận quá khứ và không cần lo sợ tương lai, và mọi thứ sẽ đơn giản hơn biết chừng nào. _Hãy thuộc về em, Severus! Hãy thuộc về em!_ Harry vùi mặt vào tóc ông, ghé miệng sát tai ông và môi anh mấp máy lời cầu khẩn vô thanh.


	8. Lựa chọn.

Khi Harry tỉnh dậy, căn phòng tối đen và lạnh lẽo, một bóng tối và một sự giá lạnh lạ lẫm. Mất một lúc anh mới nhận thức được mình đang ở đâu. Căn phòng tĩnh lặng đến nỗi Harry tưởng như có thể nghe được nhịp thở của chính mình. Nhịp thở của riêng anh.

Anh chầm chậm xoay người sang phải, không mong chờ. Nửa giường bên cạnh Harry trống trơn và nếu không bởi chăn và ga giường đều xô lệch, hẳn Harry đã ngỡ đêm qua chỉ là một giấc mơ. Một giấc mơ khác của anh, nhưng sống động hơn bất cứ giấc mơ nào trước đó.

Harry nhích người sang bên phải, từng chút, từng chút một, đến khi anh có thể ngả đầu mình lên mép gối của ông, sát cạnh nơi ông đã đặt đầu mình đêm qua. Harry ôm lấy phần chăn của ông vào ngực, vùi mặt vào đó. Cả gối và chăn vẫn vương lại mùi hương của ông, nhưng thật lạnh lẽo. Harry bỗng thấy nhớ hơi ấm của ông, như thể anh không ôm ông lần đầu đêm qua, mà đã có hơi ấm ông từ nhiều ngày, nhiều tháng, nhiều năm trời.

Cả sức nặng của ông, cả cơn đau khi tay ông siết tay anh như muốn bóp vụn từng khớp xương và hai chân ông kìm chặt cơ thể anh, khi ông nắm lấy tóc anh, kéo giật đầu anh về phía sau. Da thịt anh nhớ xúc cảm được mái tóc ông ve vuốt, được hơi thở nóng ấm và làn môi mạnh mẽ của ông mơn trớn, giày vò.

Họ đã giải thoát nhau khỏi những chiếc áo khoác thô cứng, nhưng ông không tiến xa hơn, sâu hơn, chỉ nấn ná trên cần cổ Harry, cắn nhẹ lên xương quai xanh bên dưới lớp áo thun, rồi ông tiến lên, đảo ngược hành trình, lại tìm đến làn môi anh, vành tai anh. Harry dần mất kiên nhẫn. Cơ thể anh nóng bừng, bức bối, Harry tưởng như từng tế bào đều đang gào thét, thèm thuồng sự tiếp xúc thân mật hơn giữa da thịt trần trụi. Nhưng giữa họ vẫn còn quá nhiều lớp quần áo.

Harry có thể cảm nhận được chiếc quần jeans anh đang mặc mỗi lúc một chật chội, cảm nhận được thứ nóng hổi và mỗi lúc một cương cứng đang đáp trả anh, mời gọi anh, nhưng ông không đả động gì đến dục vọng đang gào thét bên dưới đó. Harry không biết liệu có phải ông đang thử thách anh, đang đùa giỡn anh, trừng phạt anh, nhưng kiên nhẫn chưa bao giờ là một điểm mạnh của Harry.

Bàn tay tự do của Harry trượt khói mái tóc đen như trời đêm, lướt dọc theo sống lưng dài bất tận. Ông rùng mình, khựng lại, hơi thở mỗi lúc một hổn hển, rồi ông tiếp tục cuộc càn quét trong vòm miệng của Harry, điên cuồng hơn, như để kéo anh lại, để anh chỉ tập trung vào xúc cảm của đôi môi ông, đầu lưỡi ông.

Nhưng Harry không từ bỏ. Tay anh trượt qua xương hông gầy, len vào giữa hai cơ thể, rồi không hề báo trước mà luồn thẳng vào trong quần ông, nắm lấy thứ đang đùa bỡn anh, khiến anh thèm khát đến phát điên. Lập tức, người đàn ông dứt khỏi miệng anh. Tay ông siết tay anh chặt hơn, nếu điều đó còn có thể, và ông vùi mặt mình vào cần cổ Harry, chẹn lại, vùi lấp đi bất cứ âm thanh hổn hển nào phát ra từ cổ họng mình.

Harry mỉm cười đắc thắng. Tay anh hơi buông ra, trườn xuống sâu hơn, xuống tận gốc của khối cương cứng kia, tóm lấy và vuốt dọc một đường đến tận đỉnh. Toàn thân Snape run lên và dẫu ông đã nghiến chặt răng, Harry vẫn có thể nghe được âm thanh khi ông hít vào thật sâu và ông gằn giọng, “Chúa ơi.”

Nhưng trước khi bàn tay Harry có thể tiếp tục khiến người đàn ông rên rỉ những câu ông không đời nào muốn anh nghe thấy, tay phải ông đã rút khỏi đám tóc của Harry để nắm chặt lấy cổ tay anh.

“Không. Dừng lại.”

Ông gằn từng tiếng, vẫn đang cố lấy lại nhịp thở. Harry không thể di dịch một phân khỏi gọng kiềm của ông, nhưng những ngón tay anh ương bướng vươn ra, vuốt ve ông. Vuốt ve ông, nhưng nhịp thở của chính anh lại mỗi lúc một gấp và máu toàn cơ thể điên cuồng đổ xuống dưới. Harry càng lúc càng rạo rực, như thể bàn tay anh đang vuốt ve chính mình, hay tuyệt vời hơn, như thể ông đang vuốt ve anh. _Giá mà ông ấy_ _…_

“Potter!” Người đàn ông rít lên. Harry giật mình quay sang. Mắt anh ngập nước. Harry chớp mắt và khuôn mặt người đàn ông dần trở nên rõ nét. Dường như ông đã lấy lại sự kiềm chế của mình, dẫu đôi mắt ông vẫn rực lửa và gò má ông ửng đỏ.

Harry ngơ ngác nhìn ông, đầu óc trống rỗng, mờ mịt. Môi anh mấp máy nhưng anh không thể cất lên lời.

“Chúng ta không thể.” Ông lưỡng lự một lúc rồi chậm rãi nói. Rồi khi nhận ra Harry vẫn chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn mình như thể anh đang nghe một thứ tiếng xa lạ, một thứ mật hiệu cổ đại nào đó, ông thở dài rồi từ từ kéo bàn tay vô lực của Harry khỏi quần mình, đặt nó xuống giường, bên hông anh. Tay trái ông buông lỏng tay Harry, trượt xuống, những ngón tay ông dừng lại trên cổ tay Harry, ngay nơi ông có thể cảm nhận được mạch đập của anh, sự sống của anh. Bàn tay kia khum lại, bao lấy má anh, ngón trỏ đặt trên môi dưới đã bị ông hôn đến sưng tấy, ve vuốt.

“Ta không thể. Ít nhất là đêm nay.” Ông thì thầm, đôi mắt đen vẫn nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh. Harry ngơ ngác, bối rối, bởi ngọn lửa trong mắt ông vẫn rừng rực đói khát và mắt ông nhìn anh như mắt con thú đói nhìn xuống con mồi đang bị kìm chặt dưới móng vuốt của nó, nhưng miệng ông lại cất lên những lời cự tuyệt. _Đâu là điều ông thực sự muốn?_

Căn phòng tĩnh lặng. Nhịp thở hổn hển của họ dần chậm lại, lắng xuống. Ngọn lửa trong đôi mắt ông cũng dịu lại, xa xăm hơn, như một hành tinh trên bầu trời đêm.

Miệng Harry hé mở, nhưng không phải để cất tiếng nói. Anh liếm lên ngón tay trỏ của ông, một đường, rồi lập tức rụt lưỡi về. Ông hồ như thoáng sững sờ, rồi một tia sáng nhá lên trong đôi mắt ông, như sự tò mò, và ngón tay ông tiến vào miệng Harry, ấn xuống chiếc lưỡi liều lĩnh của chàng trai trẻ. Khóe miệng ông hơi nhếch lên, như một lời thách thức.

Không chút lưỡng lự, môi Harry đóng lại. Anh ngậm lấy ngón tay ông, lưỡi không ngừng đẩy ngón tay ông vào sâu hơn trong vòm miệng miệng, mút lấy rồi nhả ra, mạnh rồi nhẹ, không ngừng đổi góc độ, cả nhịp điệu nhanh, chậm.

Mắt Harry không dứt khỏi mắt ông. Anh để đôi mắt mình nói cho ông biết những van vỉ anh không thể thốt thành lời và để môi mình trình diễn cho ông thấy, cho ông cảm nhận được anh muốn làm gì, sẽ làm gì để thỏa mãn ông, để đưa ông lên cơn cực khoái, nếu ông để anh, nếu ông cho phép anh. Và Harry biết, khối nóng bóng cách cơ thể Harry một làn không khí mỏng mảnh kia không hề dịu xuống mà ngược lại, mỗi lúc một hung hăng, đói khát hơn. Ngọn lửa trong đôi mắt ông bùng lên như một cơn gió thốc qua đống lửa cũ và Harry bỗng muốn lao mình vào ngọn lửa đó, như loài thiêu thân khốn khổ kia, dẫu cho có bị thiêu thành tro tàn.

Nhưng rồi, cũng đột ngột như khi ông kéo anh ngã vào người ông, Snape rụt ngón tay lại, buông tay anh, và toàn cơ thể ông tách hẳn khỏi người Harry. Trong chớp mắt, Harry đã thấy người đàn ông thả chân xuống khỏi giường và ông đứng bật dậy, lưng quay về phía Harry như thể ông không thể chịu đựng được sự gần gũi của anh thêm một giây nào nữa.

Harry vẫn nằm trên giường. Từ góc nhìn này, ông thật cao, và bóng ông còn cao hơn nữa. Thật cao, và thật cô độc. Harry nói khẽ.

“Ông biết là em không say.” Anh ngừng lại một lúc rồi nói thêm. “Và em biết ông cũng vậy.”

Snape không nói gì, không cử động, nhưng ông cũng không bỏ đi, không bước xa hơn nữa khỏi Harry, dẫu anh tưởng chừng khoảng cách hiện tại giữa họ đã quá đỗi chơi vơi.

Harry chờ thêm một lúc, nhưng Snape vẫn bất động. Anh chầm chậm ngồi dậy, cởi giày và xếp cạnh thành giường bên mình. Anh nhặt lại chiếc áo khoác bị vứt ở cuối giường, gấp lại làm gối. Rồi anh nhấc chăn lên và luồn chân vào trong. Sau màn trình diễn xấc xược của mình ban nãy, vị Bậc thầy Độc dược hẳn sẽ không giết anh chỉ vì vài hành động tự ý nho nhỏ này.

Lưng tựa lên đầu giường, Harry kéo chăn lên đến ngang hông rồi lật mở phần chăn bên kia.

“Chúng ta chỉ ngủ thôi, được chứ?” Harry gợi ý, cố nói bằng một giọng chắc chắn và thuyết phục nhất có thể, bất chấp sự cương cứng đến nhức nhối bên dưới mình. Harry lại chờ đợi.

Rồi một tiếng thở dài nặng nề được trút ra và bờ vai căng cứng của ông cũng chùng xuống. Ông chầm chậm xoay người, tiến về phía chân giường để nhặt lại chiếc áo khoác đen Harry đã ném đi không chút do dự, vắt lên thành chiếc ghế bành kê sát bức tường đối diện. Ông sững lại một lúc, như thể cân nhắc việc thay một bộ đồ ngủ thoải mái hơn, nhưng rồi có lẽ ông nhớ ra sự mời gọi của cơ thể trẻ trung trên nửa giường bên kia, ông lập tức loại bỏ suy nghĩ đó.

Snape quay lại giường (chiếc giường của ông nhưng giờ đây Harry đang mời mọc ông như thể anh là chủ còn ông là khách chứ không phải ngược lại), mặt hơi cúi và ông không nhìn Harry. Ông máy móc trèo lên giường, nằm xuống, cách Harry một khoảng xa nhất mà chiếc giường cho phép, quay lưng lại rồi kéo chăn kín đến tận ngực. Nếu không bởi Harry quá đỗi bồn chồn và niềm rạo rực tê dại dưới da vẫn chưa dịu hẳn, Harry hẳn đã bật cười trước sự phòng vệ quá mức của ông.

Anh hít một hơi thật sâu và cũng từ từ trườn xuống bên dưới lớp chăn màu xanh ghi, đầu gối lên chiếc áo khoác jeans (Harry đã ếm một bùa đệm để chiếc áo mềm mại hơn), mắt nhìn lên trần nhà. Cổ họng vẫn khô rát, anh nuốt khan.

“Ngủ ngon, Potter.”

Chất giọng âm trầm và hơi khàn của người đàn ông bất chợt vang lên rồi sau một tiếng tách khẽ khàng, ánh sáng cam vàng ấm áp phụt tắt. Harry nhớ lại ánh sáng đó đã bừng lên thế nào, để giờ đây thu về và tắt lịm cũng thật chóng vánh.

Bên trái anh là cửa sổ kính. Rèm cửa không kéo nhưng ánh trăng đã bị chặn lại đằng sau lớp kính đục, chỉ có một màn ánh sáng bạc mờ mờ xuyên qua, đi vào trong và pha loãng bóng tối trong căn phòng.

Harry nhìn sang bên phải. Người đàn ông nằm cạnh anh bất động, nhịp thở ông đều nhưng Harry biết ông chưa ngủ. Cả mái tóc ông được hất ra sau, chảy như mực đen trên áo gối màu ghi, để lộ ra một khoảng gáy trần, bên dưới chân tóc ông và bên trên mép cổ áo. Da ông trắng xanh, dưới ánh trăng mờ lại càng nhợt nhạt, như thể thuộc về một thế giới khác. Một nơi rất xa.

Harry những muốn xích lại gần ông, thật gần, để có thể gác đầu mình lên gối ông, để chôn mũi mình trong tóc ông, để hôn lên gáy ông, hôn thật nhiều, đến khi làn da ông rát đỏ, đến khi dấu môi anh vĩnh viên in trên đó. Xích lại, để da anh cảm nhận được hơi ấm của ông, tai anh nghe được hơi thở của ông và trái tim anh đập chung nhịp với trái tim ông.

Để anh biết ông vẫn đang ở đây. Để anh chắc chắn rằng ông sẽ không biến mất khi tia sáng đầu tiên của bình minh ló rạng trên bầu trời như một vết nứt rạn.

 _Hãy để ông ấy lựa chọn._ Harry nhắm mắt lại, tay vô thức siết chặt. _Ông ấy cần là người lựa chọn._

Khi Harry lặp đi lặp lại những câu đó trong đầu mình đến khi chìm vào một giấc ngủ nhọc nhằn, anh đã không nhận ra một bóng ma mang điềm gở lẩn khuất trong góc tâm trí anh. Hoặc Harry đã biết về nó, đã luôn nhận thức được và sợ hãi sự tồn tại của nó, nhưng đã chọn quay mặt đi và nhìn về một hướng khác.

Nhưng điều anh lo sợ đã xảy đến: Snape đã không còn ở đây. Mùi hương của ông cũng nhạt dần và chẳng còn chút hơi ấm nào vương lại. Có lẽ ông đã rời đi từ lâu rồi.

*

Harry mặc lại áo, thả chân xuống giường, đi lại giày. Rút đũa phép từ túi gắn trên mặt trong của áo khoác, anh lẩm nhẩm lời chú Lumos. Ánh sáng từ đầu đũa soi đường cho Harry đi khỏi căn phòng, xuống cầu thang, mở cánh cửa để bước ra phòng khách. Phòng khách cũng trống không.

Khi Harry tiến về phía cửa ra vào, một sắc lục ánh lên, vừa kịp lọt vào khóe mắt và giữ chân anh lại. Harry xoay người, bước lại gần bàn ăn. Trên bàn đặt hai miếng phù điêu tròn. Tay trái không cầm đũa phép của Harry vô thức đưa ra, chạm tay lên chúng. Cả khối bạc, cả viên đá đều thật lạnh lẽo.

Ngay khoảnh khắc đó, Harry chợt hiểu ra ông đang ở đâu, anh có thể tìm ông ở đâu. _Nox_ , Harry thầm nghĩ và ngọn đèn trên đầu đũa phép vụt tắt, bóng tối lập tức nuốt trọn lấy anh. Anh nhắm mắt lại, đứng trong bóng tối một lúc, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi nghĩ về một mặt nước hồ trong như mặt gương.

Mặt đất dưới chân Harry toác ra.

.

Khi Harry mở mắt, anh thấy trước mặt mình là thân cây cô đơn nọ. Và Snape. Ông đứng dưới tán cây, lưng quay về phía Harry. Trời vẫn nhập nhoạng tối, nhưng thân cây đen hơn cả màn đêm và dáng hình ông còn đen hơn thế. Ông vẫn mặc chiếc áo cao cổ và quần dài như khi họ đi ngủ. Ông không mặc thêm áo khoác.

Sau một thoáng chần chừ, anh bước về phía ông, mỗi bước chân đều đầy do dự. Harry là phù thủy, thậm chí là một phù thủy hùng mạnh, nhưng không ma thuật nào, một phép màu nào có thể giúp anh ngăn cản một kết cuộc tất yếu xảy ra.

 _Để ông ấy lựa chọn._ Harry thầm nhắc nhở chính mình. Một ngày, một tháng, hay năm năm, Harry biết anh sẽ không bao giờ sẵn sàng.

Khi Harry bước đến gần ông, đứng ngang ông, Snape vẫn bất động. Harry lén nhìn sang, thấy mắt ông dõi về hồ nước nhưng anh không thấy rõ nét mặt ông, không đọc được điều gì trên khuôn mặt ông.

Harry đưa mắt nhìn xuống mặt hồ và họ đứng như thế một lúc, lặng im. Rồi Snape đột ngột lên tiếng.

“Em sẽ làm gì nếu ta nói ta muốn quên đi tất cả những điều đã xảy ra đêm qua? Nếu ta yêu cầu em rời khỏi đây và không bao giờ trở lại. Không được phép nhớ về ta, về bất cứ chuyện gì?”

Harry chầm chậm quay sang. Ông vẫn không nhìn anh. Nắm tay Harry siết lại, đầu móng tay bấu lên lòng bàn tay như muốn cắm qua làn da nơi đó.

“Em sẽ tôn trọng lựa chọn của ông.” Anh đáp, ngạc nhiên khi giọng mình khàn và run, như thể anh đã không cất tiếng nói trong một thời gian dài.

“Nhưng em sẽ không làm thế.” Snape lẩm nhẩm, từ từ quay sang Harry. Đôi mắt đen nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, xoáy sâu, như ông đang nhìn xuyên vào tâm trí anh bằng lời chú Chiết tâm trí thuật.

“Nhưng em sẽ không làm thế.” Ông lặp lại với một âm lượng to hơn.

Ông bước lại gần Harry, hai tay đưa lên. Hai bàn tay khum lại, ôm lấy khuôn mặt Harry. “Em sẽ không quên ta…” Hai tay ông trượt xuống. “Em sẽ không quên ta. Và bởi lẽ đó, ta sẽ không thể quên em…” Tay ông trượt xuống cổ anh.

“Ta sẽ không thể quên em…” Làn môi mỏng mấp máy.

Đột nhiên, đôi con ngươi đen lóe sáng, điên cuồng và cả hai ông siết lấy cổ Harry. Nền đất dưới chân anh lại lần nữa nứt toác ra và ngay khoảnh khắc sau, Harry thấy nước tràn vào qua cả lỗ mũi, cả miệng mình. Harry lập tức bụm miệng, giữ lấy chút sinh khí ít ỏi, nhưng nước đã xuống đến phổi, khiến anh ngộp thở. Theo bản năng, Harry vùng vẫy, gắng ngoi lên, nhưng hai bàn tay siết quanh cổ anh cố nhấn anh xuống. Harry dùng cả hai tay cào xé, ra sức cạy bàn tay đang kẹp cổ anh như gọng kìm thép kia ra, nhưng vô ích. Harry đuối dần.

Rồi Harry nhận ra chủ nhân của đôi bàn tay này, của đường nét khuôn mặt anh không thể thấy rõ qua làn nước đen. _Đây là lựa chọn của ông ư?_ Tay Harry buông ra, thõng xuống hai bên hông mình. _Em đã hứa rằng em sẽ tôn trọng lựa chọn của ông._ Harry nhắm mắt lại. _Em sẽ tôn trọng lựa chọn của ông._ Harry buông rơi. Đáy hồ có lẽ sẽ lạnh lẽo và tăm tối. Thật tương đồng với sự quên lãng. _Nếu đó là điều ông muốn._

Khi chút nhận thức cuối cùng chuẩn bị rời bỏ Harry, anh mơ hồ thấy mình lại rơi, rồi bị quăng lên, toàn thân đập xuống một bề mặt bằng phẳng. Rồi có một lực ấn xuống ngực anh, mạnh đến nỗi khiến cơ thể anh nảy lên. Một lần, hai lần, ba lần, Harry khạc ra một ngụm nước. Rồi một bàn tay xương cứng bóp lấy hàm anh, tách miệng anh ra và Harry thấy sinh khí được trả về buồng phổi đang thoi thóp của mình.

Harry tỉnh táo nhưng vẫn bất động, mắt cũng không mở ra. Hãy để ông ấy hôn anh mãi.

Nhưng dường như vũ trụ và chúa trời luôn muốn đi ngược lại mọi nguyện ước của Harry, nên không lâu sau, làn môi mỏng mà mạnh mẽ kia đã thu về và ông gằn giọng.

“Đừng giở trò nữa, Potter.”

Harry không mở mắt, chỉ giơ cả hai tay lên, quàng qua cổ người phía trên mình và kéo ông xuống, để môi ông lại ấn lên môi mình.

“Ai là kẻ đã dìm nước em?” Harry thì thầm bên làn môi ông.

“Giờ thì ta ước mình đã không đổi ý vào phút chót.” Chất giọng Snape có vẻ cáu kỉnh, nhưng môi ông bắt lấy môi dưới của Harry, cắn nhẹ.

“Nhưng em nghĩ rằng em sẽ không phản đối nếu ông muốn thử lại màn siết cổ ban nãy.” Harry đưa lưỡi quét lên môi ông, miệng hé mở, mời gọi. “Miễn là trên một mặt phẳng êm ái hơn và mũi em không bị nghẹt nước.” Giọng Harry càng lúc càng nhỏ, chỉ còn là hơi thở từ vòm miệng chờn vờn trên môi ông. “Và với ít quần áo hơn.”

“Đồi bại.” Snape cắn mạnh bờ môi dày của chàng trai.

Harry khúc khích cười, vòng tay ông lấy cổ ông chặt hơn.

“Em thích cảm giác ông ở trên em, nhưng…” Anh nói. Snape chống hai khuỷu tay hai bên vai Harry để nâng người dậy, đôi mắt đen ngước nhìn lên. Trời đã rạng sáng. Đường nét trên khuôn mặt người đàn ông dần hiện rõ hơn. Những lọn tóc đen ướt nước bết dính trên khuôn mặt ông, thật tương phản với làn da trắng nhợt. Một bên chân mày ông nhướn lên, như thách thức Harry nói ra điều anh đang bỏ lửng.

“Nhưng ông có nghĩ rằng làm tình với em ở ngoài trời, ngay lần đầu tiên, có hơi quá hoang dại?” Harry cố nói bằng một giọng quyến rũ nhất của mình, thậm chí còn nháy mắt với ông, nhưng anh đoán rằng nỗ lực đó đã thất bại thảm hại.

Snape hỉnh mũi, đảo mắt trước lời gợi ý trần trụi của chàng trai bên dưới mình. Nhưng rồi ông cúi đầu, ghé sát tai Harry. Ông tìm đến vành tai anh, ngậm lấy, cắn và day nhẹ.

“Ta những tưởng hoang dại là sở trường _của em_ , Potter.” Ông thì thầm, làn hơi từ miệng ông phả lên tai anh, nóng hổi và nhột nhạt.

Harry rùng mình, không rõ do cơ thể sũng nước của anh run lên vì giá lạnh hay do con thú hoang bên trong anh bị đánh thức và đang gầm thét.

Harry nới lỏng vòng tay, hai tay anh trượt qua bờ vai ông, xuống đến vòm ngực. Khi lòng bàn tay chạm đến đầu ngực người đàn ông, Harry trượt tay chậm hơn, rồi đến ngón tay anh, từng đốt, từng đốt, ấn, day nhẹ. Đôi mắt anh không dứt khỏi mắt ông, gắng sức lục tìm bất cứ dấu hiệu nào của con dã thú anh đã thấy đêm qua. Nhưng đôi mắt ông tĩnh lặng như mặt hồ đêm, có chăng chỉ một tia sáng của sự thích thú hoặc tò mò nhá lên. Và chân mày ông vẫn nhướn lên, thách thức.

 _Gã khốn._ Harry mím môi, thầm nguyền rủa rồi bất ngờ dùng hai bàn tay vẫn đang áp lên lồng ngực người đàn ông bên trên mình để đẩy ông ra. Dường như đã không lường trước được hành động này, Snape theo lực đẩy ngả ra sau và Harry nhân cơ hội đó để rút chân lại, đứng bật dậy, tóm lấy bắp tay người đàn ông và độn thổ đi.


	9. "I'm a Fool to want you."

Khoảnh khắc sau, khi họ đã đứng trong phòng ngủ của Snape, Harry thì thầm một bùa hong khô cho cả hai và đẩy người đàn ông xuống giường. Căn phòng vẫn tối, chỉ có chút ánh sáng trắng đục yếu ớt của bình minh bị chặn lại sau ô cửa kính dày. Nửa người Snape ngã lên giường nhưng chân ông vẫn chạm đất. Chầm chậm, ông co tay lại, chống một khuỷu tay trên giường để nâng thân trên lên, nhìn Harry. Ông đưa bàn tay kia lên để vuốt đám tóc loà xoà vương trên mặt ra phía sau, mắt vẫn không dứt khỏi chàng trai và một bên khoé miệng ông nhếch lên.

Harry mím môi nhìn đôi mắt đen đang quan sát anh đầy thích thú, xuống khoé miệng nhếch lên thách thức, xuống đến cơ thể góc cạnh giờ đây không còn bó trong tầng tầng lớp lớp áo chùng dày và đặc kín nút đang phơi ra trước mặt anh, không phòng bị. Ánh mắt anh nấn ná lại nơi dục vọng đang dần hiện rõ bên dưới lớp vải đen mềm của người đàn ông rồi trượt theo đôi chân dài buông thõng theo thành giường.

Harry biết anh không phải kẻ duy nhất muốn tiếp tục điều họ đã bỏ dở đêm qua, Harry không cần nhiều _dấu hiệu_ hơn, nhưng người đàn ông giờ đây chỉ chống cả hai khuỷu tay trên giường để nâng đỡ cơ thể mình, quan sát anh, và hoàn toàn bất động. Harry lại nhìn lên, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đen vừa mời gọi vừa thách thức anh tiến lại.

Không dứt mắt khỏi Snape, Harry chậm rãi cởi áo khoác, thả rơi xuống sàn một cách bất cần. Cả hai tay nắm lấy lai áo thun, Harry hít sâu một hơi rồi bằng một động tác dứt khoát kéo tuột chiếc áo khỏi người mình, rồi lại thả xuống bên cạnh chiếc áo khoác jeans chơ vơ trên sàn. Harry không rõ bởi cái lạnh của căn phòng ập đến, hay bởi ánh mắt người đàn ông quét từng phân da thịt phơi ra trần trụi khiến anh bất giác rùng mình.

Tay phải Harry chầm chậm đưa lên, cả năm ngón tay xoè rộng, kéo theo ánh mắt ông hờ hững mơn man vòm ngực trần trẻ trung, trượt xuống dưới, trên đường cơ bụng săn chắc đang phập phồng theo nhịp thở ngắn, đứt đoạn của mình.

Khoé miệng của Snape không còn nhếch lên và bờ môi ông giờ đây đang hé mở, nhưng có lẽ chính ông cũng không nhận thức được điều đó. Đôi mắt ông dường như đen hơn bao giờ hết, như một vật thể có trường hấp dẫn mạnh đến nỗi cả ánh sáng cũng không thể thoát ra và nó trở nên đen _tuyệt đối_. Harry có thể thấy yết hầu người đàn ông dịch chuyển lên xuống nhanh hơn, hai nắm tay ông đã siết lại. Nhưng ông vẫn bất động.

Khi tay phải chạm đến mép quần jeans và chững lại, Harry bắt đầu lưỡng lự. Harry nhắm mắt lại, cố hít vào thật sâu và thở ra thật mạnh để trấn tĩnh trái tim đang đập loạn trong lồng ngực mình. _Liệu ông ấy có sẵn sàng cho điều này?_ Những ngón tay anh vô thức trượt xuống, dọc theo khối cương cứng nhức nhối bị gò dưới lớp vải thô cứng và một tiếng rên run rẩy vỡ ra trên bờ môi anh. Harry thậm chí không biết liệu _chính anh_ có sẵn sàng cho điều này.

Nhưng khi Harry mở mắt ra và bắt gặp ngọn lửa cháy rực trong đôi mắt đen đang nhìn thẳng vào mình, sáng và nóng hơn cả ngọn lửa trại đêm qua, mọi do dự trong anh bị đốt thành tro trong tích tắc và hai tay Harry tự động cởi nút quần, kéo khoá, không kiềm được tiếng thở dài khi sự kìm kẹp được cởi bỏ đôi phần. Nắm lấy cả đai quần jeans và quần lót, Harry chầm chậm kéo xuống, thoáng ngượng nghịu khi khom lưng để cởi giày trước khi có thể rút chân ra khỏi ống quần và đá chúng qua một bên, chung số phận với những mảnh quần áo khác của mình.

Harry thẳng người dậy, hoàn toàn trần trụi, lại ngước nhìn ông và mím môi chờ đợi. Nhưng mỗi giây, mỗi phút trôi qua mà người đàn ông vẫn bất động dần bào mòn sự tự tin của Harry và anh tưởng như có thể nghe được nhịp tim hoảng loạn của chính mình đập bình bịch bên tai.

Có lẽ nào anh đã hiểu sai những _dấu hiệu_? Có lẽ nào ông ấy chưa muốn tiến xa hơn? Hay thậm chí, có lẽ nào ông ấy không hề muốn _Harry_?

Không đủ dũng khí để tiếp tục nhìn vào sự khước từ không lời trong đôi mắt kia, Harry dứt mắt khỏi ông và nhìn xuống sàn. Ngọn lửa rạo rực dưới da Harry dần nguội đi và cái lạnh của căn phòng lại lần nữa ập vào anh, hòng len vào đến tận xương tuỷ. Bờ môi Harry run run và anh ấp úng lên tiếng.

“Em… chỉ nghĩ rằng… ông có lẽ sẽ không phiền nếu… nếu em mượn phòng tắm. Để làm ấm người, ông biết đấy, chỉ vậy…”

Harry vừa nói, vừa chầm chậm quay lưng về phía người đàn ông. Khi anh khom người để nhặt lại những mảnh quần áo vương vãi trên sàn, Harry nghe được một tiếng giậm mạnh của giày da trên sàn gỗ và rồi ngay sau đó, một bàn tay siết lấy bắp tay anh, kéo người anh thẳng lên.

Harry thấy mình bị xoay vào trong và khi vẫn chưa kịp định thần để hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, bờ môi mạnh mẽ của ông đã phủ lên môi anh. Tâm trí Harry choáng váng và mờ mịt trước sự tấn công thô bạo của môi ông, lưỡi ông, cả răng ông, nhưng cơ thể Harry nhanh chóng cử động như một phản xạ vô điều kiện. Hai tay anh quàng quanh cổ ông, kéo ông lại gần hơn.

Harry có thể cảm nhận được từng tế bào bên trong mình hoan hỉ thoả mãn, như thể chính ông là không khí, là dưỡng chất, và anh đã đói khát quá lâu. Hai nắm tay ông vẫn siết lấy bắp tay Harry, giữ cơ thể anh cách ông một đường tơ, nhưng Harry có thể cảm nhận được sự tập trung của ông dần lạc về vũ điệu giao hoan trong vòm miệng của họ bởi nắm tay ông dần lỏng ra và Harry nhân cơ hội đó để áp người mình lên người ông, hơi nhón chân lên để chà xát dục vọng mình lên ông.

Snape gằn lên một tiếng và trong chớp mắt, Harry thấy mình bị ép sấp lên giường bởi sức nặng của một cơ thể đàn ông.

“Ta thấy rằng em vẫn chưa học được bài học về tác hại của trí tò mò đặt không đúng chỗ.”

Miệng ông kề sát tai Harry, hơi thở ông nóng hổi trên vành tai anh và thân nhiệt ông, sự gần gũi của ông, mùi hương của ông thiêu đốt làn da đã trở nên quá nhạy cảm. Harry rên lên một tiếng và đẩy hông lên, để mông mình chà lên dục vọng nóng rực và cương cứng của người đàn ông, đắc chí mỉm cười khi nghe ông khẽ rít lên bên tai mình.

“Không đúng chỗ ư, hưmmm…”

Mắt ngắm hờ, Harry ngâm nga khi cố chèn lại tiếng rên rỉ của chính mình khi dường như cơ thể bên trên anh cũng không còn nghe theo mệnh lệnh của chủ nhân nó mà vô thức đưa đẩy, cọ xát trên cánh mông Harry. Nhưng rồi cũng đột ngột như khi ông ấn anh xuống giường, sau một tiếng gầm khẽ trong cổ họng, cơ thể người đàn ông tách khỏi anh và hơi ấm cùng mùi hương của ông trong chớp mắt tan biến.

Harry choàng mở mắt, làn sương mờ trong tâm trí anh dường như cũng theo động tác đó mà tan đi. Harry chợt thấy hoảng loạn. Anh gắng gượng xoay người lại, anh cần nhìn ông. Nhưng như thể đoán được điều gì đang diễn ra trong đầu Harry, những ngón tay ông đặt lên gáy Harry, đầu ngón tay khẽ ấn anh xuống. Rồi Harry nghe được tiếng giày rơi khô khốc trên sàn gỗ và ngay sau đó, những đầu ngón tay được thay thế bằng hơi thở ông, và rồi bằng bờ môi ông. Severus thầm thì trên làn da anh.

“Thật may cho em rằng ta biết những cách khác…” Ông hôn lên gáy anh. “… để làm ấm em…” Bờ môi ông hơi tách ra, răng ông cọ lên làn da trơn nhẵn của chàng trai. “… từ bên trong…” Cắn nhẹ.

“Chúa ơi, _vâng_.” Harry hổn hển, tay siết lấy ga giường và vùi mặt xuống để có thể căng người lên, khao khát nhiều hơn, hơn nữa. Harry có thể cảm nhận được môi Severus nhếch lên và ông chôn tiếng cười khẽ trên da anh, trên dấu răng mờ ông vừa để lại, và rồi môi ông trượt dần xuống. Ông hôn theo sống lưng Harry, cắn lên xương bả vai nhô lên, mái tóc ông ve vuốt và hơi thở nóng ấm của ông mơn trớn da thịt anh.

Chẳng mấy chốc, âm thanh của những tiếng hôn, tiếng mút mát, tiếng thở hổn hển, tiếng cọ xát của da thịt và vải, tiếng rên rỉ run rẩy bị chẹn lại trong cổ họng hay bị chôn xuống ga giường đã lấp đầy căn phòng nhỏ, vây bủa lấy Harry. Nhưng điên rồ sao, khi trên tất cả những âm thanh mê mị và rạo rực đó, Harry vẫn nghe được nhịp tim đập điên loạn của mình, bởi mọi thứ, _mọi thứ_ vẫn chưa đủ nhưng dường như đã quá nhiều, bởi Harry thèm muốn nhiều hơn, khao khát nhiều hơn, nhưng cũng sợ hãi rằng mình sẽ vỡ tung nếu bất cứ gì, bất cứ thứ gì nhiều hơn nữa.

Harry cảm nhận được tay người đàn ông luồn xuống, quấn quanh bụng Harry để nâng cơ thể anh lên. Bằng một cách mà tâm trí anh không thể lý giải, cơ thể Harry hiểu được ý muốn của người đàn ông, khuỷu tay anh chống xuống đệm để yếu ớt chống đỡ cho sức nặng phần thân trên của chính anh và cả ông. Hai bàn tay ông trượt lên, những ngón tay xoè rộng, tham lam tóm lấy vòm ngực trần rồi trượt theo khối cơ bụng săn chắc đang căng lên, vuốt ve anh theo cách Harry đã mơn trớn chính mình trước mặt ông.

Nhưng ông không tiến xuống sâu hơn, không chạm đến khối dục vọng cương cứng đến đau đớn đang thống thiết cầu xin sự chú ý từ ông. Bàn tay ông lại trượt lên, những ngón tay chai sần và thô ráp bởi vô vàn vết sẹo nhỏ bắt lấy và vân vê đầu ngực anh, kéo, ấn, day nhẹ.

Harry lại gục đầu xuống đệm, hơi thở đứt đoạn và càng lúc lại gấp gáp hơn. Harry cố mở mắt nhưng nước mắt đã dâng lên và qua làn hơi nước nhoè nhoẹt, mịt mờ, Harry thấy những ngón tay trắng và dài và gầy guộc của người đàn ông không ngừng chuyển động, co lại, rồi duỗi ra, rồi co lại. Nhưng thay vì khuôn ngực phẳng của mình, Harry lại thấy những ngón tay ông bóp lấy bầu ngực căng tròn, những ngón tay trắng nhợt tương phản trên nước da nâu đồng, thả ra, rồi lập tức đói khát bóp lấy, ngón tay trỏ ấn xuống núm vú nâu sậm cương cứng, day nhẹ.

Harry hít sâu một hơi rồi nhắm nghiền mắt, cắn mạnh lên má trong để xua đi ảo giác kia, để nhắc mình tập trung vào hiện tại, vào sự gần gũi và hơi ấm của cơ thể mà anh thèm khát, vào mùi hương của thảo mộc, của gỗ, của mặt đất sau cơn mưa toả ra từ người đàn ông đang bao bọc lấy anh, nhưng cơ thể anh vẫn run lên.

Làn môi trên lưng anh và hai bàn tay vẫn đặt trên ngực anh lập tức khựng lại. Cơ thể bên trên anh dường như đông cứng. Hơi thở Harry nông, lồng ngực thít chặt. Harry tưởng như toàn bộ dưỡng khí bỗng chốc bị rút cạn khỏi hai buồng phổi và anh phải thở bằng cả miệng, hổn hển đớp lấy từng ngụm không khí. Nhưng cơ thể Harry vẫn không ngừng run lên. Mắt Harry ngập nước và anh cố nhắm hai bờ mi chặt hơn.

“Potter…”

Harry nghe được tiếng ông, nhưng bộ não anh không lý giải được điều ông nói và cơ thể anh không phản ứng lại.

“Potter…” Ông lại cất tiếng. “ _Harry…_ ” Giọng người đàn ông vang lên như một tiếng thở dài. Tay ông nắm lấy vai Harry, bóp nhẹ, dụ dỗ cơ thể Harry thả lỏng và ông giúp anh lật người lại. Ông chỉ đặt một chân giữa hai chân Harry, đầu gối trái chống bên ngoài để chân anh có thể thoải mái duỗi thẳng. Người ông lại phủ trên Harry, nhưng không áp sát. Một tay ông ôm lấy mặt Harry, ngón trỏ khẽ xoa trên gò má anh và ông hôn lên mí mắt run rẩy của anh, lấy đi giọt nước mắt chưa kịp rơi.

“Chúng ta có thể dừng lại nếu em chưa sẵn sàng.” Ông nói khẽ và lại hôn lên đuôi mắt anh.

Harry bỗng thấy không đủ sức lực để mở mắt, hay để cất lên bất cứ tiếng nào, chỉ có thể khẽ lắc đầu. Môi ông trượt theo gò má anh, qua xương quai hàm và xuống đến cần cổ anh. Ông vùi mặt vào hõm vai Harry và họ nằm như vậy một lúc, lắng nghe nhịp đập của người kia và của chính mình, quá khao khát nhau để có thể dừng lại nhưng cũng quá sợ hãi để đi xa hơn.

Tay Harry chầm chậm nâng lên, run rẩy trượt trên lưng ông, ngập ngừng dừng lại ở lai áo rồi ngượng nghịu luồn xuống. Harry có thể nghe được tiếng hít thở sâu của ông và cảm nhận được cơ thể ông cứng lại. Nhưng ông không gạt anh ra và Harry xem đó là dấu hiệu của sự chấp thuận. Tay Harry lần theo từng đốt xương sống nhô lên trên tấm lưng gầy của người đàn ông, vừa trượt lên trên vừa xoa theo những vòng tròn, dụ dỗ cơ thể ông và có lẽ cả cơ thể chính mình thả lỏng. Hơi thở Severus trở lại bình thường và Harry mỉm cười khi nghe được những âm thanh ngân nga khẽ khàng từ cổ họng ông và môi ông lại tìm đến cần cổ anh, hôn và mút nhẹ.

“Severus?”

Harry hơi quay đầu sang, thì thầm gọi tên ông. Ba âm tiết cất lên không hề xa lạ, như thể với anh ông đã là Severus từ rất lâu rồi. Có lẽ đã luôn là Severus, trong những giấc mơ Harry không còn nhớ.

Severus dường như hiểu được câu hỏi không cất thành tiếng của Harry và sau một thoáng bất động, ông chầm chậm nâng người dậy, để Harry tóm lấy mép chiếc áo len mỏng ông đang mặc và kéo lên. Ông cong người để Harry có thể kéo chiếc áo qua cổ, qua đầu ông và thả xuống trên phần giường bên cạnh.

Khoảnh khắc nửa thân trên hoàn toàn trần trụi, khoảnh khắc ông cảm nhận được ánh mắt Harry rơi trên cơ thể mình, trên vết sẹo lồi vằn vện nơi cổ trái, Severus nhắm nghiền mắt lại. Cả mí mắt và bờ môi ông đều run rẩy, khuôn ngực ông khi bất động, khi lại hổn hển gấp gáp, như thể bỗng chốc ông đã không còn nhớ cách để hít thở.

Harry nắm lấy cánh tay ông, lướt qua Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám đã mờ, giờ đây chỉ hơi hằn lên như một vết sẹo bỏng, nắm lấy bàn tay ông, cố tách những ngón tay đang siết chặt để đan tay họ vào nhau, và đặt tay ông trên ngực anh, ngay trên trái tim anh.

“Hãy nhìn em, Severus, hãy nhìn em.”

Harry thì thầm, khẽ khàng đến nỗi anh không chắc mình đã cất thành tiếng. Nhưng dường như Severus nghe được. Mí mắt run run mở ra, đôi con ngươi nâu sậm đến gần như đen đặc nhìn thẳng xuống Harry khi ông gắng hít thở sâu và thả lỏng. Rồi ông chầm chậm cúi xuống, ghé sát lại gần Harry và đặt môi mình trên môi anh. Họ hôn nhau chậm rãi, nhâm nhi từng hương vị trong vòm miệng nhau, như thể họ có toàn bộ thời gian trong thế giới này, hoặc có lẽ, bản thân sự tồn tại của thời gian giờ đây đã trở nên vô nghĩa. Harry cảm nhận được vị mặn trên đầu lưỡi mình, nhưng anh không rõ đó là nước mắt của ai.

Chân Harry cọ lên chân trái ông và như thấu hiểu lời mời gọi Harry đã không cất thành tiếng, Severus nhấc chân lên và hai chân Harry tách ra, rộng hơn, để thân người ông hoàn toàn ngã xuống trên anh. Bàn tay tự do của ông trượt theo hông Harry khi ông lại rải những nụ hôn dọc khắp cần cổ anh còn tay Harry đưa lên, gạt những lọn tóc loà xoà đổ xuống qua sau tai ông, những ngón tay lướt theo đường vành tai, để rồi lại chôn những ngón tay vào mái tóc ông, vuốt dọc theo suối tóc đen như mực và thoảng mùi thảo mộc.

Hơi ấm lại dần bao bọc lấy họ và ngọn lửa dưới da lại rạo rực, nhột nhạt, rồi trở nên bức bối. Nụ hôn của ông theo đó mà nóng bỏng hơn hơn, trở thành những mút mát thô bạo và cả hai đã không còn kiềm được phần thân dưới mình đói khát kiếm tìm nhau. Tay ông trượt trên bụng, trên đùi, mơn man trên đùi trong của Harry, rồi lần ra sau, tóm lấy mông anh để thô bạo nhấc hông anh lên, ép sát lên cơ thể ông hơn nữa.

“Severus…”

Harry run rẩy thì thầm, siết nhẹ bàn tay vẫn đan vào nhau của họ rồi thả ra. Những ngón tay ông tách ra và tay kia của ông chống lên để vươn ra và mở ngăn tủ đầu giường. Khi cơ thể ông thu về, Harry nghe được tiếng bật nắp rất nhỏ, rồi anh cảm nhận được tay ông xoa trên cánh mông mình, tách ra để trượt theo kẽ mông, xuống đến nơi chính Harry cũng chưa từng chạm đến.

Đầu ngón tay ông xoa nhẹ theo những vòng tròn trên vòng cơ kín bưng, rồi ông ngập ngừng nhìn lên Harry. Ánh mắt ông đầy do dự. Ông không cất lên câu hỏi và Harry chợt thấy từ ngữ lộn xộn trên đầu lưỡi mình nhưng không thể xếp thành một trật tự có nghĩa, nên anh chỉ đáp lại ông bằng cách co chân lại để đẩy ông lại gần mình hơn.

Người đàn ông khẽ gầm lên một tiếng và sự do dự trong mắt ông trong khoảnh khắc đó bị đập tan, để Harry thấy ngọn lửa rực cháy từ hai đáy vực đen thẳm. Harry chống tay để nâng người dậy, nhìn xuống. Một tay ông đưa lên, vuốt nhẹ theo dục vọng cương cứng đã rỉ dịch của Harry đôi ba lần rồi bàn tay kia của ông hơi nghiêng lọ chất bôi trơn, để thứ chất lỏng trong suốt và lành lạnh chảy trên đầu ngón tay ông, chảy khắp chiều dài của Harry. Ông lại tiếp tục vuốt ve anh, nhưng chuyển động bàn tay ông quá chậm và quá nhẹ, khiến Harry phát điên vì mọi thứ, mọi thứ đều _không đủ_ , rồi ông bất chợt trượt xuống vòng cơ đóng chặt, xoa khẽ, dụ dỗ nó mở ra, để một ngón tay ông đi vào trong.

Harry ngã lại xuống giường, quá ngượng ngùng để có thể tiếp tục quan sát. Hai tay anh buông thõng hai bên hông, rồi siết chặt lấy ga giường nhưng không thể ngăn cả cơ thể run rẩy trước xúc cảm quá đỗi lạ lùng của sự xâm nhập bên dưới. Mắt Harry nhoè nước nhưng anh ngước nhìn lên khuôn mặt của Severus, thấy khoé miệng người đàn ông nhếch lên, mắt ông lấp lánh sự vui thích và điều đó lại lần nữa khiến ngọn lửa trong Harry bùng lên. Harry gập chân lại để đẩy người ông xuống và khi cơ thể ông đã ngả xuống đủ gần, anh vươn tay lên để quàng quanh cổ ông, kéo ông xuống sâu hơn, vùi đầu ông vào cần cổ mình để anh có thể chôn mũi mình trong mái tóc ông.

“Em thích cảm giác ông ở bên trên em.”

Harry thì thầm sát bên tai ông. Người đàn ông bật cười, rất khẽ, hoặc đó có thể chỉ là một tiếng thở dài. Harry có thể cảm nhận được ngón tay ông bắt đầu ngọ nguậy bên trong mình, dụ dỗ những thớ cơ thả lỏng để chuẩn bị cho một sự xâm nhập _to lớn_ hơn.

“Còn cảm giác ta ở _bên trong_ em?”

Severus thì thầm, giọng ông trầm và đục.

“Ưmm… điều đó thì còn phải chờ xem.”

Harry ngông nghênh thách thức, nhưng rồi bất chợt, ngón tay ông cong lên, chạm đến một điểm nào đó khiến toàn thân Harry cong lên và một tiếng hét vô thức bật ra từ cổ họng khô khốc nhưng chưa lập tức bị bờ môi Severus nuốt lấy. Khi Severus bất ngờ đưa thêm một ngón tay nữa vào trong, tay Harry siết lấy tóc ông và anh cắn xuống môi ông, có lẽ quá mạnh. Cảm nhận được vị máu nồng trên đầu lưỡi mình, Harry run rẩy tách răng mình ra, thay bằng môi và lưỡi, không ngừng liếm lên vết thương của ông. Severus không đẩy anh ra, không rên rỉ đau đớn. Ông chỉ hôn và hôn và hôn anh, và ngón tay ông vẫn chuyển động bên trong anh.

Harry từng tự hỏi về cảm giác khi một phần nào đó của cơ thể được chạm đến lần đầu tiên. Phải rồi, bất cứ phần cơ thể nào của ta đều có một lần đầu tiên đó. Song, chân và tay ta, đầu và khuôn mặt ta, cả thân người ta đã trải qua cảm giác lần đầu tiên chạm đến một hơi ấm xa lạ từ khi ta không chưa hình thành nhận thức, đã mất đi lần đầu tiên khi ta chưa biết nhớ và thậm chí chưa thể hiểu.

Nhưng giờ đây, khi Harry để Severus chạm đến nơi sâu kín nhất, yếu đuối nhất, thân mật nhất của mình _lần đầu tiên_ , anh vẫn không thể gọi tên cảm giác đó. Một phần trong Harry thấy sợ hãi, thấy mình trần trụi và phơi bày và bất lực. Một phần trong Harry nhộn nhạo một xúc cảm anh chưa từng có, là tiếng hổn hển của nỗi cô đơn trong cốt lõi con người anh mù quáng kiếm tìm sự kết nối mật thiết nhất với một cá thể cùng giống loài khác. Hay là phần thú vật bị bỏ đói hàng triệu năm và giờ đây bất cứ phần thức ăn nào cũng chỉ khiến nó đói khát hơn, ham muốn _nhiều hơn_? Là hy vọng, hay tuyệt vọng?

“Harry?”

Chất giọng âm trầm của người đàn ông lại vang lên, kéo anh khỏi cơn mê mị. Ông đang nhìn xuống anh, bằng đôi mắt đen như lòng hồ đêm và Harry ngỡ rằng mình có thể chìm trong đó. Harry có thể cảm nhận cơ thể người đàn ông dịch chuyển rất khẽ. Mơ màng nhìn xuống, Harry thấy những ngón tay trắng gầy của ông run run cởi cúc quần chính mình, kéo khoá và ông chậm rãi tuột cả quần dài cùng quần lót xuống.

Harry dùng chân mình giúp ông lột bỏ hoàn toàn mảnh quần vướng víu và rồi khi ông lại tiến sát bên anh, Harry rùng mình trước xúc cảm của được khối nhiệt nóng rực chờn vờn trên cửa mình anh. Khuôn ngực ông phập phồng gấp gáp và toàn thân ông, cả bờ môi ông đều run rẩy.

Harry đưa một tay lên, gạt lọn tóc vương trên mặt ông ra sau tai, ve vuốt gò má ông, trượt tay theo xương quai hàm góc cạnh và thô ráp. Harry nghĩ rằng anh có thể yêu những góc cạnh, những thô ráp của Severus. Có lẽ cả vết sẹo lồi dữ dằn trên cần cổ ông cùng vô số vết sẹo khác trên cơ thể ông, nhiều đến nỗi có lẽ chính ông cũng không còn nhớ chúng được gây ra bởi lời nguyền nào. Cả điệu cười nửa miệng khinh khỉnh, đầy thách thức. Cả đôi mắt sậm màu đến gần như đen của ông. Đặc biệt là đôi mắt ông.

Harry nghĩ rằng mình có thể yêu ông.

“Vâng.” Harry thì thầm, kéo ông lại xuống gần mình, để khuôn mặt ông sát lại trên anh, để họ cùng hít thở chung một làn không khí và trái tim họ hoà cùng một nhịp. Người đàn ông thở dài một tiếng, mà Harry ngỡ như đã nghe thấy tiếng những chuỗi xích sắt vỡ ra và rơi xuống loảng xoảng xung quanh họ. Và ông tiến vào.

Harry nhắm nghiền mắt và cắn chặt răng để ngăn tiếng kêu đau đớn thoát ra. Severus ngừng lại, bất động và sau vài nhịp thở hổn hển, ông rút ra, nhưng cơ thể Harry vẫn căng cứng. Ông chuyển toàn bộ trọng lực sang khuỷu tay trái và tay phải ông đưa lên, ôm lấy mặt Harry, ngón tay ông xoa nhẹ trên gò má chàng trai.

“ _Harry_ … Hãy nhìn ta…”

Ông thì thầm và mí mắt Harry chầm chậm mở ra, để giọt nước anh đã cố kiềm giữ lại lăn ra, trộn vào mồ hôi lấm tấm trên thái dương để rồi biến mất vào mái tóc đen đã bết dính. Ông tựa trán mình lên anh, rồi dường như ông muốn hôn anh, nhưng chiếc mũi ông ương bướng ngáng đường và họ mất một lúc để ngượng nghịu điều chỉnh góc mặt.

Harry bật cười bên làn môi ông và ông cáu kỉnh cắn lên môi dưới chàng trai. Harry hít một hơi thật sâu mùi hương của ông. Harry vẫn có thể ngửi thấy hương thanh khiết của thảo mộc và đất sau mưa len lỏi trong mùi mồ hôi và nhục dục. Và cơ thể anh dần thả lỏng.

“Severus…”

Dường như tất cả ngôn từ của Harry đã bốc hơi và anh chỉ còn biết phát âm một từ duy nhất đó, nên anh đã gọi tên ông.

Severus lại tiến vào. Lần này, cơ thể Harry đón nhận ông và rồi tham lam nuốt lấy, muốn bắt giữ ông, chôn vùi ông mãi mãi trong cơ thể mình. Nhưng trước khi Harry thành công, con mồi của anh đã kịp rút ra, để lại một cảm giác trống rỗng chới với khiến Harry suýt chút nữa đã rên rỉ van xin ông trở lại. Hoặc có lẽ anh đã thực sự làm thế, bởi Harry nhanh chóng không còn nhận thức được hành động hay ngôn từ của mình khi ông lại đâm vào trong anh, mạnh hơn, sâu hơn, và không ngừng thúc lên đến điểm khiến Harry muốn vỡ tung.

“Severus…”

Harry khẽ gọi tên ông giữa những tiếng nấc nghẹn, chân kẹp lấy ông chặt hơn, đẩy ông vào sâu hơn, sâu hơn nữa. Harry không nghĩ nhiều về nỗi cô đơn. Anh đã lớn lên cùng nó, đã trưởng thành cùng nó, đã chung sống với nó lâu đến nỗi nỗi cô đơn đối với Harry cũng thường trực và hiển nhiên như không khí, đến nỗi anh đã không thực sự _nhận ra_ , mãi đến giờ phút này. Phải rồi, mãi đến giờ phút này, Harry đã không nhận ra mình đã từng cô đơn nhường nào. Và có lẽ ông ấy cũng đã cô đơn như thế. Cũng đã chờ đợi, đã khát khao như thế.

Nhưng, dẫu liên kết thể xác giữa họ thân mật đến đâu, sâu kín đến mấy, đến tận cùng họ vẫn là hai cá thể độc lập. Độc lập và đơn lẻ. Như hai con số sát cạnh nhau nhưng sẽ không bao giờ có thể thực sự đến gần nhau, bởi giữa chúng là vô hạn khoảng cách. Huống hồ Harry và Severus, họ có lẽ thậm chí là hai con số nguyên tố đơn lạc đâu đó trên dãy số tự nhiên tuyến tính chạy từ vô cùng đến vô cùng.

Nhưng điều đó, nỗi cô đơn bản chất và sự nghiệt ngã đã được an bài đó, chỉ khiến Harry khao khát người đàn ông nhiều hơn, khao khát đến tuyệt vọng và nỗi đau của thân xác bỗng trở nên quá nhỏ nhoi trước sự đớn đau tột cùng của tâm hồn. Harry không cách nào kiềm được tiếng thổn thức vỡ ra trên bờ môi mình và Severus lại hôn lên khoé mắt anh, lấy đi những giọt nước mắt mới chớm thành hình.

Harry cắn chặt môi và vùi mặt vào mái tóc ông, muốn ông hiểu được ba tiếng nhỏ bé đó, nhưng quá sợ hãi để cất lên thành lời. Harry cần ông và kể cả nếu như ông sẽ đuổi anh đi khi cơn mơ này chấm dứt thì Chúa ơi, xin hãy để ông thuộc về anh hoàn toàn và trọn vẹn trong khoảnh khắc này.

Mắt Harry mờ mịt. Anh thấy mình đang bay trên chổi thần, bay vút thẳng lên, và Severus theo sát anh. Khi ông sắp sửa vượt qua anh, Harry lại thúc chổi và vượt qua ông, và Severus lại bám đuổi. Họ lao thẳng lên, mỗi lúc một nhanh, nhanh, nhanh hơn nữa. Harry không biết tại sao, không rõ vì mục đích gì, anh chỉ cảm nhận được một thôi thúc điên cuồng bên trong mình, rằng anh cần phóng lên cao hơn nữa, nhanh hơn nữa, chạm đến _thứ nào đó_ , chạm đến _nó_ trước Severus. Họ phóng qua những tầng trời xanh và mây trắng, và rồi trong lần thúc chổi cuối cùng, Harry đạt đến _nó_ , _thứ đó_. Thứ gì? Harry không biết. Anh đã không kịp định thần để hiểu ra. Anh chỉ biết mình đã chạm đến.

Và rồi Harry thấy mình rơi.

Trắng xoá.

*

Có lẽ Harry đã ngất đi một lúc, bởi khi anh mở mắt, anh thấy Severus đang quỳ gối bên cạnh. Ông đã mặc lại quần. Harry bất mãn khịt mũi. Severus nhướn một chân mày như dò hỏi, nhưng Harry chỉ nhún vai.

Rồi Harry nghe được tiếng động từ phía bên trái, âm thanh đùng đục của thứ gì đó đều đặn đập lên cửa kính. Harry nghiêng đầu qua, mơ hồ thấy những vệt nước liên tiếp chảy dài trên phía bên kia lớp kính mờ. Trời đang mưa.

“Nếu cậu đã tỉnh lại, thưa Cậu Potter, cảm phiền cậu nhấc chân lên.”

Severus nghiêm giọng nói, nhưng chất giọng ông không hề khó chịu hay bực bội. Harry ngơ ngác nhìn xuống đôi chân xụi lơ của mình và thấy tay Severus đang dùng khăn lau bụng cho mình.

“Nhấc chân lên? Để…”

Harry buột miệng hỏi, nhưng anh chợt hiểu ra mục đích của Severus và mặt anh nóng rực và có lẽ đỏ chín bằng tốc độ nhanh kỷ lục ngang ngửa một con tôm bị thả vào nồi nước đang sôi sục. Harry lập tức khép chân lại chặt hơn.

“Em ổn.”

Harry tuyên bố chắc nịch, bằng một giọng mà anh tin rằng vô cùng thuyết phục, nhưng có lẽ qua Severus chỉ mang sức nặng tương đương lời khẳng định mình đã đánh răng của một đứa bé ba tuổi. Người đàn ông đảo mắt, rồi không một lời hỏi ý, ông mạnh bạo tách chân Harry ra để tiếp tục lau cho anh. Harry cắn môi khi miếng vải mềm trượt trên đùi trong, mơn trớn, rồi khi nó đột ngột trượt lên dương vật vẫn đang vô cùng nhạy cảm, Harry không kiềm được mà bật lên một tiếng rên khẽ. Khoé miệng Severus nhếch lên và mắt ông lại nhá lên sự thích thú. _Gã khốn._ Harry rủa thầm.

Dường như đã hài lòng khi cơ thể Harry hoàn toàn sạch mồ hôi và tinh dịch (hay ít nhất là bên ngoài), Severus chồm người qua, phủ trên người Harry.

“Vậy, nói ta nghe…”

Môi ông ghé sát lại gần tai Harry. Ngón tay ông đặt trên cơ thể Harry đã buông chiếc khăn tự lúc nào và giờ đây đang lướt trên đùi trong của Harry, rồi trượt xuống.

“Em _thích_ chứ?”

Cùng lúc, ngón tay ông ấn lên cửa mình Harry, được tinh dịch chính ông đã bắn ra bên trong anh chỉ vài phút trước bôi trơn và dễ dàng trượt vào.

Toàn thân Harry cong lên, mắt Harry đảo ra sau và miệng anh há ra nhưng trước khi bất cứ tiếng rên rỉ nào kịp thoát ra, Harry dồn hết tâm sức để mím môi lại, cắn lấy má trong. _Gã khốn, gã khốn, gã khốn._ Harry không ngừng nguyền rủa trong đầu, chỉ để giữ cho bản thân chút tỉnh táo cuối cùng để ngăn mình van vỉ cầu xin ông cho _một lần nữa_.

Khi Harry chưa kịp quyết định mình nên giữ thể diện mà đẩy ông ra hay nên đầu hàng dục vọng mà cuốn chặt lấy ông, Severus khẽ cười, cắn nhẹ lên vành tai anh, rồi đột ngột rút ngón tay ra và tách cả người ông khỏi Harry. Vẫn quỳ trên giường, ông nhìn xuống chàng trai trẻ dường như vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thoát khỏi cơn mê, khoé miệng ông lại nhếch lên. Rồi Severus xoay người lại, tay trái vươn ra, mở ngăn trên cùng của tủ đầu giường và lấy ra một bộ gồm một gạt tàn nhỏ bằng thuỷ tinh trong, một bao thuốc và một bật lửa bạc.

Harry lặng lẽ ngước nhìn người đàn ông đặt gạt tàn trên mặt tủ, tay chỉ còn cầm theo bao thuốc và chiếc bật lửa bạc. Vừa thu tay về, Severus vừa chầm chậm xoay người. Ông chuyển bật lửa sang tay phải, cổ tay trái cầm bao thuốc lắc nhẹ để một điếu thuốc được đẩy ra từ miệng bao và ông dùng tay phải rút nó ra, kẹp vào giữa môi mình.

Ông thả bao thuốc lên mặt tủ, cạnh chiếc gạt tàn. _Tách_ , nắp bật lửa bật ra và một ngọn lửa cam đỏ nhỏ vụt lên, đốt cháy đầu thuốc nâu rồi cả nó cũng được thả lên mặt tủ. Severus rít vào một hơi thật sâu, khiến đầu thuốc cháy hồng rực. Khi ông nhả ra một làn khói mỏng manh từ miệng mình, cùng lúc, chân ông cũng duỗi ra. Ông ngồi hẳn xuống và ngả người ra sau, lưng dựa lên đầu giường.

Severus ngẩng đầu nhìn lên bức tường trống trơn đối diện, im lặng hút thuốc. Harry đưa mắt theo từng nhịp phập phồng của khuôn ngực ông theo mỗi lần ông hít vào và thở ra, theo đầu lửa bỗng rực đỏ lên rồi bỗng tắt lịm. Một lúc như thế, có lẽ rất dài nhưng có thể chỉ vài tích tắc, trong căn phòng nhỏ chỉ có tiếng mưa rơi đều và tiếng những nỗi niềm không tên của của hai bất động, thổn thức.

“Ông hút thuốc?” Harry chống tay ngồi dậy, cũng dựa lưng lên đầu giường, vai anh sát gần ông, rất gần, gần đến nỗi họ chỉ cần nhúc nhích người để có thể chạm vào nhau, nhưng lại có quá nhiều khoảng cách. Và anh cất tiếng hỏi.

“Thi thoảng.” Sau một thoáng lặng im, Severus đáp. Lại một thoáng im lặng, rồi ông nói tiếp. “Sau khi làm tình.”

Harry đưa mắt nhìn sang, nhưng làn khói thuốc trắng xám che đi nét mặt ông, và dẫu không có nó, Severus cũng chưa bao giờ bộc lộ ra điều gì ông không muốn kẻ khác đọc được. Harry kéo chăn phủ lên chân mình, co chân lại và vòng tay quấn quanh đầu gối. Học theo người đàn ông, Harry nhìn thẳng vào bức tường xám trống trơn trước mặt mình, bỗng thấy cô độc khủng khiếp.

“Vậy là em sẽ biết khi ông ngủ với _kẻ khác_.”

Harry gằn giọng ở hai tiếng cuối, không gọi một cái tên đích danh nào nhưng trong tâm trí anh hiện lên một cái tên, rõ ràng đến nhức nhối. Và có lẽ ông cũng đoán biết được.

Câu nói vừa dứt khỏi môi, Harry lập tức hối hận và bỗng thấy căm ghét chính bản thân mình. Harry cuốn tay quanh đầu gối chặt hơn, vùi mặt lên lớp chăn màu xanh ghi. Anh thuyết phục chính mình, rằng anh đã sẵn sàng cho bất cứ điều gì, cho bất cứ quyết định nào của Severus, nhưng anh không, không thực sự, không thực sự…

Harry mím chặt môi, cả cơ thể gồng lên, sẵn sàng hứng chịu cơn cuồng nộ của người đàn ông, gào thét với anh rằng đó không phải việc _của anh_ , rằng anh chẳng _là gì_. Harry chờ đợi, chờ đợi, và chờ đợi, nhưng không có điều gì xảy ra, và chỉ đến khi Harry cảm nhận được những ngón tay dài và gầy luồn vào trong mớ tóc rối bù của mình, vuốt nhẹ, anh mới dám thở hắt ra và buông lỏng nắm tay mình, toàn bộ cơ thể mình.

Bàn tay kia trượt dần xuống, qua gò má Harry, xuống cằm anh. Anh có thể cảm nhận được người đàn ông tiến lại gần mình, nhờ mùi hương của ông, hương thảo mộc, giờ đây là cả mùi thuốc lá. Hoặc có lẽ bởi từng tế bào trong cơ thể Harry xáo động bởi sự hiện diện và gần gũi của ông. Tay trái ông khẽ nâng cằm Harry lên, ép anh nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đen như thạch anh giờ đây loang loáng một nỗi niềm Harry chưa từng thấy tại đó, một nỗi niềm Harry chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có thể bắt gặp trong đôi mắt ông.

Tay phải ông nhấc điếu thuốc khỏi môi và rồi môi ông mấp máy.

“Thứ em muốn, bất kể đó là thứ gì…” Ông ngừng lại một lúc, thoáng ngập ngừng. Harry chờ đợi, gần như nín thở. “Ta không thể cho em, Harry…”

Tên anh cất lên trên môi ông nghe thật xa lạ, và có lẽ chính ông cũng không quen thuộc với âm thanh đó nên ông nói những tiếng cuối ngập ngừng, chỉ như một tiếng thì thầm, một lời nhắc nhở cho chính mình, một xao động khẽ khàng trong không khí khi bờ môi ông mấp máy. Rồi ông đặt điếu thuốc hút dở vào giữa hai môi của Harry và quay người đi, bước xuống giường.

Harry dõi theo người đàn ông đi về góc phòng bên kia, đến trước cánh cửa Harry đã không để ý và anh đoán đó là phòng tắm. Harry cắn lấy điếu thuốc, hít vào một hơi và lập tức ho khạc ra khi khói thuốc vừa tràn xuống phổi.

“Thứ này sẽ giết ông, Severus.”

Anh nói, có lẽ với âm lượng to hơn dự định của chính mình. Tay đặt trên nắm cửa, người đàn ông sững lại một thoáng rồi ông lên tiếng đáp, không nhìn vào Harry.

“Không nhanh hơn bất cứ thứ gì.”

Vừa dứt lời, ông xoay nắm vặn, bước vào và đóng sập lại cánh cửa.

Còn lại một mình, Harry lại ngả lưng lên đầu giường và lặng im ngồi nghe tiếng mưa đập lên cửa sổ, những âm thanh đều đặn, đùng đục, mờ nhoà, và rồi là tiếng nước xối ra từ trong phòng tắm. Vẫn bất động, Harry nhớ lại đôi mắt ông khi ông nâng cằm để ép anh nhìn vào ông, nhớ lại niềm khao khát đến tuyệt vọng nhưng cũng bất lực đến đớn đau mà anh đã thấy trong đôi mắt ông, dẫu anh không chắc mình đã thấy chúng _bên trong_ ông, hay chỉ là bóng phản chiếu của chính mình.

Harry lại hít một hơi thuốc, lần này anh không ho khạc và thành công nhả ra một làn khói trắng mỏng mảnh. Harry đổ cho khói thuốc khiến mắt anh cay xè.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi tiết về việc hút thuốc sau khi làm tình và câu “Em sẽ biết khi ông ngủ với kẻ khác” là từ một BL Manga cũng về mối quan hệ thầy-trò mà mình khá thích: Evergreen Days của Sato Tsubame.


	10. Thạch anh và Lục bảo.

“Em muốn ăn trứng thế nào?”

Câu hỏi của Severus kéo giật Harry về phía quầy bếp. Tay vẫn cầm nắm cửa, Harry ngơ ngẩn nhìn ông một lúc, đến khi vị cựu giáo sư vừa nhướn mày vừa đưa quả trứng nâu nhỏ lên, Harry mới hiểu ra ý nghĩa của câu hỏi.

“Ốp-la?”

Harry đáp, nhe răng cười ngượng nghịu. Severus chỉ ậm ừ rồi quay lại với quầy bếp. Harry nhìn theo dáng lưng gầy và thẳng của người đàn ông. Ông đang mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng, nhưng trong tâm trí Harry, lớp vải trắng dần tan ra, và mỗi phần vải biến mất lộ ra một phần da thịt trắng sứ, chi chít sẹo mờ. Harry nhớ đến hai khớp xương bả vai nhô lên trên tấm lưng gầy, cùng chuyển động đầy mê hoặc của những thớ cơ cuốn xung quanh chúng khi người đàn ông bước ra khỏi phòng tắm chỉ với một tấm khăn tắm to bản quấn quanh hông.

Severus đã không quay lại nhìn Harry khi anh bối rối và ngượng ngùng bước vào phòng tắm, trên người không một mảnh vải. Để mặc nước xối bỏng rát lên người, Harry ráo riết suy nghĩ về sự kiện của đêm qua, sáng nay và _giờ thì sao_? Họ có phải “tình nhân”, như câu hỏi của cô bé Army? Không, Harry không nhớ ra bất cứ hành động hay lời nói nào của họ mảy may động chạm đến điều này. Và Severus hẳn cũng không cho phép điều đó. _Tình một đêm?_ Nhưng ông ấy đã không đạp anh ra khỏi giường ngay khi cuộc hoan ái kết thúc. Hay có lẽ chỉ là _chưa_?

Đóng vòi nước, Harry hít một hơi thật sâu. _Điều gì đến sẽ đến, bất kể mày có sẵn sàng hay không, Harry James Potter._ Harry nhủ thầm.

Khi Harry ra khỏi phòng tắm, vị bậc thầy độc dược đã đi mất. Harry thấy quần áo mình mặc đêm qua được gấp gọn và xếp trên giường, sạch sẽ.

Khi bước xuống cầu thang, Harry đã mường tượng ra vô vàn viễn cảnh trong đầu, nhưng không một viễn cảnh nào mà trong đó Severus sẽ hỏi anh một câu… đời thường như thế.

_“_ _Em muốn ăn trứng thế nào?_ _”_

Vẫn không rời mắt khỏi dáng lưng người đàn ông, Harry chầm chậm kéo ghế ngồi xuống. Trên bàn đã đặt sẵn hai cốc trà vẫn đang bốc khói cùng bộ dao nĩa. Người ta không ăn sáng với _tình một đêm_ , phải không? Vậy… _Giờ thì sao?_

Mải miết trong dòng suy nghĩ, Harry không nhận ra Severus đã lại gần mình và chỉ đến khi một tiếng _cạch_ vang lên khẽ khàng, anh mới sực tỉnh và nhận ra mình vẫn đang trân trân nhìn ông. Severus hơi nhướn mày, theo cung cách đậm chất giáo sư độc dược. Song, có lẽ bởi người đàn ông chỉ đang mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng cùng quần vải đen, hay có lẽ bởi họ đã vượt qua quá nhiều lằn ranh, phá vỡ quá nhiều giới hạn, vẻ nghiêm nghị của ông đã không còn khiến thần kinh Harry căng lên hay khiến tim anh đập hoảng loạn. Harry nhe răng cười với ông. Vị cựu giáo sư hỉnh mũi, không nói gì mà chỉ lặng lặng đi về phía bên kia bàn và ngồi xuống.

Nhìn xuống đĩa bánh mì và trứng trước mặt mình, rồi lại len lén nhìn về phía người đàn ông ngồi đối diện đang thản nhiên đưa tách trà lên môi (hay ít ra ông đã tỏ ra như thế) và nhất quyết không nhìn về phía anh, Harry chợt nghĩ có lẽ anh không phải kẻ duy nhất đang trăn trở với câu hỏi _giờ thì sao_.

Harry thì thầm lời cảm ơn, có lẽ chỉ đủ nghe và Severus khẽ gật đầu. Harry dùng dao cắt qua chính giữa, khối tròn vàng mọng vỡ ra và phần lòng đỏ lỏng sóng sánh trào ra, đổ lên trên lòng trắng trắng mịn như sữa. Bánh mì nâu nướng vừa đủ giòn. Rõ ràng, Severus Snape không phải kẻ làm bất cứ việc gì lưng chừng.

Không kiềm được một một tiếng rên thầm đầy thỏa mãn, Harry ngước nhìn lên, kiếm tìm ánh mắt người đàn ông ngồi đối diện. Severus cũng đang cắt trứng và chậm rãi đưa lên miệng. Harry đưa mắt dõi theo những chuyển động rất nhỏ của làn môi mỏng hơi hé ra, của xương hàm khi ông nhai, của khối yết hầu nhô lên hạ xuống trên chiếc cổ gầy khi ông nuốt xuống.

Vô thức ngước nhìn lên, Harry thấy ánh nắng buổi sớm len qua ô cửa thông gió, chạm khẽ đến đỉnh đầu và trượt dài theo mái tóc đen buông xõa của Severus, dát lên mái tóc đen như mực một viền sáng bàng bạc. Nếu Severus nhận ra Harry đã quan sát ông (và Harry dám cá toàn bộ tài sản của mình trong Gringott rằng ông đã nhận ra), ông đã không tỏ thái độ về điều đó, cũng không chạm mắt với Harry. Harry khẽ mỉm cười và lại cúi xuống, tiếp tục với bữa sáng của mình.

Harry muốn tận hưởng trọn vẹn khoảnh khắc bình yên mới mẻ này.

Khoảnh khắc mà nhiều ngày, nhiều tháng sau, Harry sẽ nhìn lại, nhớ lại, và nhận ra rằng đây có lẽ là thời điểm mà con xúc xắc của thần Tử thần lại được tung ra và vận may của họ đã cạn. Khi đó, Harry sẽ tự trách mình đã không nhận ra. Bởi cả anh hay Severus, họ giữ được bao nhiêu thứ tốt đẹp không đổ vỡ trong cuộc đời mình?

Severus là người lên tiếng trước. Ông hắng giọng và Harry ngước nhìn lên.

“Em có muốn thêm trà không?” Ông hỏi.

Harry nhìn xuống tách trà vẫn đầy một nửa của mình rồi nhìn lên, khẽ lắc đầu. Severus gật đầu, chậm rãi đứng dậy và bước về phía quầy bếp. Nhưng ông chỉ đi được vài bước, rồi cùng một tiếng _choang_ sắc lạnh của sứ rơi và vỡ nát trên sàn, cả cơ thể ông đổ xuống. Harry đứng bật dậy và chạy lại, mặc kệ chiếc ghế đẩu đổ về phía sau.

Severus thở hổn hển, mắt nhắm nghiền và khuôn mặt ông rúm lại vì đau đớn, tay ấn chặt trên cổ. Bên dưới tay ông, những đường máu đỏ dữ dằn đã hằn lên, sưng lên, như những cái vòi hung hăng điên cuồng phóng ra, và chỉ càng hung dữ hơn khi bị xích lại bởi dãy cổ ngữ Runes. Không đợi yêu cầu từ Severus, Harry chạy đến chiếc tủ lửng, mở ra và chộp lấy lọ độc dược xanh lục.

Độc dược trong lọ chỉ chừng nửa già và Harry nghiêng lọ để thứ chất lỏng xanh lục chảy xuống giữa hai bờ môi run rẩy mở ra của Severus. Theo dòng chất lỏng chảy xuống cổ họng ông, những vằn đỏ dần thu về, nhưng lần này, cả khi đã để ông uống hết phần độc dược trong lọ, cả khi vòng cổ ngữ Runes đen đã lặn xuống và hòa cùng màu với làn da ông. những vằn đỏ không biến mất hẳn. Chúng dường như chỉ rút về dưới lằn sẹo lồi trên cần cổ ông, thẫm đỏ, nhức nhối. Cơ mặt Severus đã giãn ra, nhưng hai chân mày ông vẫn nhíu lại và hơi thở ông vẫn nặng nề, đầy đau đớn.

Khi Harry vẫn sững sờ và chưa thể lắp bắp nên lời để hỏi ông anh cần làm gì cho ông, Severus nặng nhọc nói.

“Em có thể… dìu ta lên ghế… được không?”

“Vâng.” Harry khẽ đáp, dẫu anh đoán rằng Severus không thực sự nghe được.

Khi Harry giúp người đàn ông ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bành của ông, đầu ông ngả ra sau, hai tay buông thõng. Mắt ông vẫn nhắm, nhưng Harry có thể nhận thấy sau mỗi nhịp thở hổn hển, mí mắt ông cũng dần thả lỏng. Màu đỏ thẫm của vết sẹo mỗi lúc một đặc lại, thành một màu gần như đen dần tan ra, rồi biến mất hẳn trên làn da tái nhợt.

Đến khi chân mày Severus giãn ra và nhịp thở của ông về lại bình thường, Harry mới dám thở hắt ra. Anh chợt nhớ đến tối Chủ nhật của nhiều tuần trước, khi ông đã quát đuổi anh đi trước khi cơn đau nghiền nát mình.

“Ông có muốn em đi khỏi không?” Harry ngập ngừng hỏi. _Làm ơn hãy trả lời rằng không. Làm ơn hãy cho em ở lại._ Tâm trí anh gào thét.

Severus im lặng. Chỉ vài phút trước đây thôi, Harry đã yêu sự im lặng nhường nào, nhưng giờ đây nó không nhẹ bẫng và lấp lánh như nắng mới, mà bỗng hóa thành một khối vật chất đen như hắc in bóp nghẹt trái tim anh. Khi Harry dợm quay người bước đi, Severus lên tiếng.

“Không. Ta…” Những tiếng đầu ngập ngừng, và khẽ đến nỗi Harry ngỡ rằng đó chỉ là điều Severus muốn giữ kín trong đầu và chỉ lỡ cất thành tiếng. “Hãy ở lại, Harry.” Ông lặp lại, giọng vẫn khàn nhưng đã chắc chắn hơn.

Harry thở mạnh ra và tiến lại về phía Severus, lặng lẽ ngồi xuống bên chân ông. Khi nhịp thở Severus lại đều đặn và thật khẽ khàng trong buổi sớm tĩnh mịch, Harry cho phép mình an tâm và tựa đầu lên chân ông, nhắm mắt lại để có thể tập trung lắng nghe, lắng nghe nhịp thở của chính mình và của Severus.

Một lúc sau, Harry cảm nhận được những đầu ngón tay ấm và chai sạn chạm nhẹ trên gò má mình, trên cánh mũi, trên viền môi, khẽ khàng như hỏi ý. Rồi hồ như coi sự im lặng của Harry là lời chấp thuận, những ngón tay gầy kia trở nên mạnh dạn hơn, ôm lấy gò má anh, lướt xuống cằm anh, xoa dọc theo sống mũi anh, ấn khẽ trên môi anh. Harry ngước nhìn lên, hồi hộp chờ đợi đôi mắt đen nhìn xuống mình, nhưng Severus không nhìn anh. Ông mở mắt, nhưng đôi mắt ông nhìn vô định về khoảng không phía trước. Vô định, và trống rỗng. Harry hoảng loạn. Có lẽ điều đó thể hiện trên nét mặt anh và Severus cảm nhận được bằng xúc giác của mình, nên ông lên tiếng.

“Tác dụng phụ của độc dược. Đôi khi ta sẽ mất đi một giác quan nào đó. Đôi khi là một vài. Đôi khi là toàn bộ.” Ông nói, giọng đều đều như thể ông chỉ đang giảng giải về một thứ độc dược xa lạ nào đó trong một cuốn sách xa lạ.

“Nó sẽ qua đi nhanh chứ?” Harry hỏi lại, nín thở.

“Vài phút? Vài giờ? Nhiều giờ đồng hồ?” Mí mắt Severus chầm chậm đóng lại. Harry tưởng như đã nghe thấy một tiếng thở dài. “Cho đến nay.” Ông khẽ nói thêm.

 _Và sẽ chỉ ngày một tệ hơn, phải không?_ Câu hỏi lập tức bật lên trong tâm trí Harry nhưng anh đã không nói ra. Anh thậm chí không muốn nghe câu trả lời. Hoặc có lẽ đã không cần ông ấy khẳng định lại.

“Chúng ta còn bao nhiêu thời gian?” Thay vì thế, Harry hỏi, dẫu anh không biết câu hỏi đó cất lên từ đâu. Hoặc có lẽ nó đã luôn lơ lửng trong tiềm thức của Harry, bên dưới lớp băng mỏng luôn chực vỡ nát ngay khoảnh khắc sức nặng bên trên nó thêm dẫu chỉ một microgram. Và khoảnh khắc đó, sự rạn vỡ đó đã âm thầm diễn ra tự khi nào Harry không hay biết.

Severus im lặng một lúc lâu, lâu đến nỗi Harry đã ngỡ rằng ông không muốn trả lời, hoặc không thể trả lời.

“Có lẽ đủ, có lẽ không.” Ông chậm rãi cất tiếng, rồi lại im lặng. Harry cũng im lặng.

 _Thế nào là đủ với ông, Severus?_ Harry muốn hỏi. _Thế nào là đủ?_ Harry tự hỏi, chợt nhớ đến khoảnh khắc Ron và Hermione đứng đối diện nhau trong thánh đường Muggle. Thánh đường trắng, y phục của cha sứ trắng, áo vest của Ron và đầm của Hermione đều trắng. Khuôn mặt cả hai đều đỏ bừng, viền mắt đỏ hoe. _“_ _Mình muốn cùng già đi với bồ._ _”_ Họ đã nói.

Có lẽ vậy là đủ với Ron và Hermione. Có lẽ sẽ đủ với cả Harry. Thậm chí bỏ đi thánh đường, bỏ đi y phục trắng (Harry không cách nào hình dung được Severus trong một bộ y phục _trắng_ ), bỏ đi cả tiếng vỗ tay và hàng trăm ngàn lời chúc phúc từ bạn bè và người thân của họ, và Harry vẫn sẽ thấy đủ. Harry chỉ cần phước lành của thời gian, nhưng đó có lẽ là điều duy nhất anh chưa bao giờ có.

_Em muốn cùng già đi với ông._

Harry thầm nghĩ. Có lẽ vậy là đủ. Nhưng Harry đã không nói ra điều đó, đã chôn chặt những từ ấy cả trong nhiều ngày, nhiều tháng sau đó. Harry cũng đã không hỏi Severus thế nào là đủ với ông, khi đó, hay cả về sau.

*

Harry đến thăm Severus thường xuyên hơn, không chỉ còn là những tối cuối tuần. Đôi khi họ chỉ cùng dùng trà chiều với bà Norris và Tiểu Thư (bằng một cách thần kỳ, số ghế đẩu đã vừa vặn đủ ba), mà chủ yếu chỉ có Harry và người phụ nữ già tán gẫu, còn Severus chỉ dửng dưng uống trà và thưởng thức bánh quy và chăm chú đọc cuốn tạp chí mà Harry đã biết được là Tuần san Độc dược. Nhưng Harry cũng biết người đàn ông lắng nghe mọi câu chuyện của họ. Những cái hỉnh mũi dẫu rất khẽ của ông đã tố cáo điều đó.

Có những ngày, Severus sẽ dẫn Harry đi thăm xưởng trà của ông. Không chính xác là của ông, bởi Severus chỉ giám sát khâu phơi sấy và trộn. Xưởng rộng, nằm im lìm sau những vườn trà trải dài ngút tầm mắt. Chủ sở hữu là Rose, Harry đã gặp chị tại đó. Harry đã ôm chào chị, phần ngượng ngùng vì lời buộc tội của mình vào sáng đầu tiên đó, phần vẫn âm ỉ sôi sục vì câu hỏi của cô bé Army. Harry không biết Rose đoán được bao nhiêu về mối quan hệ của mình và Severus, nhưng vòng tay của chị khẽ siết lấy Harry và khi chị buông anh ra, Harry thấy chị mỉm cười, đáy mắt lấp lánh.

Nhưng phần lớn thời gian, vào những ngày nắng đẹp, họ ngồi cùng nhau dưới gốc cây cô đơn bên bờ hồ nọ, thường chỉ đọc sách. Severus dường như luôn có những cuốn sách mới, những cuốn tạp chí mới. Harry đã thấy những con cú mang sách đến cho ông, và ông gửi lại cho chúng sau khi đã đọc xong mà không cất lên giá.

“Ông và mẹ em đã tạo ra miếng phù điêu như thế nào?” Harry hỏi. “Làm cách nào để để lại dấu ấn ma thuật của mình và chỉ hai người mới có thể mở được? Ông đã dùng lời chú nào?”

Harry đặt lại cuốn sách Lý thuyết Sáng tạo Bùa chú trên bụng, ngước nhìn lên Severus. Ông đang ngồi, lưng dựa vào thân cây. Đầu ông hơi cúi và mái tóc đen như mực đổ về phía trước. Người đàn ông thoáng khựng lại trước câu hỏi đột ngột, rồi ông ngước nhìn xuống Harry. Harry chống tay để ngồi dậy, rút miếng phù điêu ngọc lục bảo từ túi áo sơ mi, đưa lên ngắm nghía. Severus trầm ngâm quan sát Harry một lúc, chừng như thăm dò, trước khi lên tiếng.

“Nhưng ta đoán rằng em sẽ không cần đến một lời chú.”

“Không cần ư!?” Harry sửng sốt.

Severus thở dài một cách khoa trương rồi chậm rãi đặt cuốn sách dày cộp xuống bên cạnh. Người đàn ông đưa tay lên, những ngón tay gầy nhanh nhẹn cởi một cúc áo trên cùng, thêm một cúc áo nữa, rồi luồn vào bên trong. Harry nín thở dõi theo. Khi hai ngón tay dài xuất hiện trở lại cùng với một vật tròn nhỏ mà Harry nhận ra là miếng phù điêu của Severus, anh mới thở hắt ra. Khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, Severus thành thục gỡ chốt và kéo sợi dây tuột khỏi cổ. Ông đưa nó về phía Harry, ra hiệu cho anh xòe tay ra, rồi thả miếng phù điêu chạm đá thạch anh đen vào giữa lòng bàn tay Harry.

“Em biết rằng bùa phép xuất phát từ _ý định_. Nhưng…” Harry nhìn xuống miếng phù điêu trong tay mình, rồi lại bối rối nhìn lên Severus.

“Nhưng chúng ta cần một từ, một câu để ‘ghim’ tâm trí và trái tim mình tập trung vào ‘ _ý định_ ’ đó. Phải.” Severus nói tiếp lời Harry, anh gật đầu. Ông khẽ cười, rồi đưa tay ấn nhẹ lên những ngón tay của Harry, dụ dỗ chúng khum lại, nắm lấy miếng phù điêu, và rồi ông bọc bàn tay mình bên ngoài bàn tay anh.

“Nhắm mắt lại, Harry.” Ông thì thầm và Harry tức khắc làm theo. “Thả lỏng…” Ngay khoảnh khắc sau, chất giọng âm trầm của ông đã ở sát tai Harry và hơi thở ông chờn vờn bên vành tai Harry. Harry vô thức hít một hơi thật sâu, rùng mình, cố hít sâu và thở mạnh để khiến mình bình tâm hơn.

“Hình dung về miếng phù điêu…” Severus lại lên tiếng. “Nghĩ đến viên đá thạch anh, thử nhìn sâu vào trong lõi của viên đá…” Harry cảm nhận được những ngón tay người đàn ông trượt trên cổ tay bên kia của anh, rồi ông đan những ngón tay họ vào nhau, siết lấy. Miếng phù điêu chạm ngọc lục bảo cũng bị ép chặt giữa hai lòng bàn tay.

“Nhìn xuyên qua viên đá, đến mặt sau của miếng phù điêu… đến dòng chữ được khắc trên đó… Hãy tưởng tượng, em là kẻ viết dòng chữ đó. Em sẽ viết nó thế nào? Độ nghiêng, khoảng cách giữa các con chữ, thói quen viết các nét, từng nét của em…” Môi Severus đã áp sát vành tai Harry.

Chất giọng trầm thấp đều đặn rót bên tai Harry và anh tưởng như mình đang đắm chìm vào chúng. Harry nhớ lại nét chữ của mình trong những bài luận ở Hogwarts, những báo cáo khi còn làm Thần Sáng, những bức thư, những tấm thiệp chúc,… Bằng cách nào đó, những con chữ đơn lẻ bỗng chốc sáng rực lên giữa hàng trăm, hàng nghìn dòng chữ dày đặc. Rồi những con chữ đó bay lên, lơ lửng, sắp xếp lại trong tâm trí Harry thành một dòng chữ anh chưa từng viết.

Cả hai viên đá bỗng nóng rực lên trong lòng bàn tay Harry, nóng hơn bất cứ lần nào anh sử dụng Khóa Cảng. Theo phản xạ, Harry chực muốn buông tay ra, nhưng Severus kiềm anh lại, siết chặt lấy tay Harry. Harry tưởng như mình đang cầm một miếng sắt nung vừa được lấy ra từ lò, tưởng như hai viên đá sẽ nung chảy da lòng bàn tay anh, để để lại hai dấu xăm tròn thẫm đỏ. Nhưng khi sức nóng dịu đi và Severus buông tay anh để Harry có thể duỗi các ngón tay ra, anh không thấy bất cứ một dấu bỏng nào.

Severus cầm lấy miếng phù điêu chạm thạch anh đen trong lòng bàn tay Harry, vừa đưa lên vừa xoay mặt sau ra. Trên nền bạc phẳng mịn, dòng chữ được viết nắn nót bằng nét chữ của Lily Evans đã biến mất, thay vào đó là nét chữ lộn xộn của Harry _._

Harry háo hức nhìn lên Severus, bắt gặp người đàn ông cau mày đăm chiêu nhìn miếng phù điêu.

“Ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào mà ta lại muốn thay nét chữ của Lily bằng nét chữ của _em_ …”

Severus nói, vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị nhưng khóe miệng ông giãn ra, gần giống một nụ cười nên Harry chỉ hỉnh mũi mà không đáp lại. Rồi anh chợt nhớ đến miếng phù điêu đính đá lục bảo vẫn đang nắm trong lòng bàn tay trái. Harry luyến tiếc rời bỏ những ngón tay gầy, ấm nóng của người đàn ông để có thể đưa miếng phù điêu lên ngang tầm mắt.

Giờ đây, dưới nắng chiều vàng ấm, Harry có thể thấy bên trong viên đá lục bảo là hai sợi tơ mỏng mảnh màu vàng và bạc đan xoắn vào nhau.

“Đó là dấu ấn ma thuật của ta và em.” Như đoán biết được câu hỏi Harry chưa cất thành lời, Severus nói. “Nó sẽ biến mất khi chúng ta không còn… kết nối.”

Ông nói thêm, khẽ khàng hơn. _Và điều đó tất yếu sẽ xảy đến, một ngày nào đó._ Severus đã không nói ra, nhưng hẳn ông đã tin như vậy.

Harry mơ màng ngắm nhìn viên đá một lúc, rồi chầm chậm xoay mặt sau miếng phù điêu. Nét chữ thận trọng, đều và rõ nét đậm, nhạt của Hoàng tử Lai đã biến mất, thay vào đó là nét chữ loằng ngoằng mà Harry đã quen thấy trong những bài luận Độc dược của mình bằng màu mực đỏ chót.

Harry đọc nhiều lần dòng chữ khắc trên miếng bạc, đọc đi đọc lại, đến khi những con chữ khắc sâu vào tâm khảm mình rồi chầm chậm quay sang, về phía người đàn ông. Harry muốn nói gì đó. Một lời cảm ơn? Vì điều gì? Một câu hỏi? _Tại sao? Giờ thì sao?_ Nhưng cổ họng anh bỗng ứ nghẹn.

Severus không nhìn anh. Ông cũng đang ngắm nhìn viên đá thạch anh đen và Harry chợt nghĩ màu mắt ông giống màu viên đá hơn lúc nào hết. Harry không rõ có phải do nắng chiều vàng nhuộm lên mà anh thấy đôi mắt ông giờ đây dường như lơ đãng. Cả làn da ông cũng bỗng chốc trở nên trong suốt, như ông chỉ là một bóng ma và sự tồn tại của ông trên thế gian này chỉ còn được níu lại bằng chấp niệm của Harry.

Nhiều tháng về sau, Harry sẽ đờ đẫn ngắm nhìn viên đá lục bảo, ngắm nhìn dòng chữ được khắc ở mặt sau miếng phù điêu bạc và nhớ về những buổi chiều như thế, khi họ chỉ ngồi bên nhau, đọc sách đến khi nắng tắt và hoàng hôn cháy đỏ cả khoảng trời trước mặt và mặt hồ loang đỏ như máu. Harry sẽ thấy những ký ức như những thước phim xếp chồng lên nhau, nhưng dẫu Harry có cố chồng thật nhiều, thật nhiều mảnh phim, anh cũng không thể khiến bóng hình của Severus trở nên hữu thể hơn, sống động hơn một bóng ma sẽ biến mất khi ngày tàn.


	11. Liều độc dược cuối cùng.

Harry không biết từ khi nào thời gian anh ở lại nhà Severus nhiều hơn cả thời gian anh ở ngôi nhà Số 12 Quảng trường Grimmauld. Severus không ngỏ lời, và chính anh cũng không hỏi ý. Ban đầu là bàn chải và một vài đồ vệ sinh cá nhân, rồi đồ ngủ, rồi tự khi nào tủ quần áo của Severus bỗng có một khoảng trống cho áo thun và quần jeans của Harry, tự khi nào Harry đã quen với việc thức dậy và gạt những lọn tóc không phải của mình khỏi mắt, đã quen với việc gối đầu lên ngực người đàn ông và chìm vào giấc ngủ bên nhịp đập đều của trái tim ông trong đêm tịch mịch.

Mối quan hệ của họ (và Harry vẫn chưa biết dùng từ nào để gọi nó, bởi cả hai đã lặng thầm thỏa ước không đề cập đến điều này) không hoàn toàn bình lặng. SongHarry cố lơ đi những lời cáu kỉnh của Severus khi ông thức dậy và cằn nhằn về việc Harry chiếm hết chăn thế nào, hay khi Harry bỏ quên cốc dơ ở chậu rửa (đó là những ngày trái gió và vết sẹo của Severus lại đau âm ỉ), và thường đánh trống lảng khi Severus bỗng bực bội vì sự hiện diện quá đỗi thường xuyên của mình.

“Em cho rằng mình quá vĩ đại để theo đuổi một nghề nghiệp như bất cứ kẻ _tầm thường_ nào ư, Potter?”

Severus luôn gọi Harry là Potter và gằn giọng ở hai âm tiết đó những khi ông muốn nói lời hằn học. Nhưng trong những đêm khuya, khi Harry tưởng như thế giới bên ngoài căn phòng ngủ nhỏ của họ đã chết và chỉ còn trái tim họ còn thổn thức tại đây, bên nhau, khi Harry lim dim chìm vào giấc ngủ, Severus sẽ thì thầm vào tóc anh, _Em không nên lãng phí thời gian vào ta, Harry_. Hay _Ta không nên giữ em lại, ta đáng ra cần đuổi em đi, nhưng ta quá ích kỉ. Và bóng tối đó quá lớn, quá dai dẳng, Harry…_ Chất giọng khàn đục của người đàn ông nghẹn ngào cất lên bên tai Harry, hổn hển, tuyệt vọng giữa cuộc kiếm tìm sự vĩnh hằng của cả xác thịt và tâm hồn.

Lượng độc dược trong lọ mà Harry rót xuống giữa hai bờ môi run rẩy hé mở của Severus mỗi ngày một dâng lên, nhưng Severus không nói gì về điều đó và Harry cũng đã không hỏi ông. Giống như mối quan hệ giữa họ, có lẽ sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu họ đơn thuần là không gọi tên ra nỗi sợ của mình.

“Sẽ thế nào nếu em mỉm cười và chạy vào vòng tay ông?”

Harry bất chợt đọc thành tiếng. Severus khựng lại một lúc, rồi ánh mắt ông chuyển từ cuốn sách đang đọc dở và nhìn xuống Harry, kẻ đang gối đầu trên đùi mình và hoàn toàn khoan khoái như thể cẳng chân gầy và mặt cỏ bên dưới anh là chiếc giường êm ái nhất thế gian này. Harry có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt ông dò xét khuôn mặt mình, nhưng anh nhất mực nhìn vào trang sách và vờ như chỉ đang đọc thành tiếng một trích dẫn trong cuốn tiểu thuyết Muggle của mình. Đó không thực sự là một câu hỏi, phải không?

“Liệu khi đó ông sẽ thấy điều em đang thấy?” (*)

Harry khẽ tiếp lời, chầm chậm ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt xanh lục nhìn vào đôi mắt đen và câu hỏi treo lơ lửng ở giữa.

Đó là một chiều cuối thu lặng gió. Vài giọt nắng chiều vàng ươm như màu lúa mạch chín chảy qua tán lá và nhảy nhót trên mái tóc đen của người đàn ông và sự xáo động khẽ khàng của nắng và của một điều gì đó trong đôi mắt ông mà Harry không thể gọi tên chỉ càng khiến anh cảm thấy không gian thật quá tĩnh lặng và thời gian trôi chậm đến nỗi dường như đã dừng lại. Và Harry bỗng có một suy nghĩ nực cười rằng, có lẽ _sự_ _vĩnh hằng_ không nằm trong Hòn đá Phù thuỷ của Nicholas mà tồn tại ngay chính khoảnh khắc này.

“Và chắc hẳn là ta sẽ giang tay chào đón em?”

Sau một hồi im lặng, có lẽ là quá lâu, môi Severus mấp máy và cong lên một điệu cười thách thức. Harry bật cười, đặt cuốn tiểu thuyết xuống và bất thình lình kéo tay Severus để đẩy người đàn ông xuống nền cỏ và đè lên thân người gầy mà anh đã ghi nhớ từng góc cạnh.

“Em sẽ đánh được vào vận may của mình.” Harry tựa trán mình trên trán ông, thì thầm trên môi ông, mắt nhắm hờ.

“Thứ mà, ta những tưởng em đã dùng hết trong bảy năm chạy trốn Voldemort?” Severus phản bác, nhưng hai cánh tay ông đã vòng lấy hông chàng trai và Harry thả người xuống, đặt toàn bộ trọng lượng lên thân người bên dưới và gác đầu mình bên hõm vai ông, hít hà hương thảo mộc cùng mùi hương của đất và cỏ bên dưới.

“Ồ nhưng thực ra em đã để dành lại. Ông biết em là một chàng trai trẻ nhìn xa trông rộng.” Harry mơ màng nói.

Severus chỉ hỉnh mũi nhưng không đáp lại. Một cánh tay ông buông hông Harry và khi Harry chưa kịp nuối tiếc hơi ấm của nó, những ngón tay gầy luồn vào trong mái tóc luôn rối bù của anh, vuốt nhẹ. Trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ, Harry tưởng như đã nghe được những âm thanh xa lạ, khẽ khàng như tiếng xôn xao của gió. _Thằng bé ngu ngốc, thằng bé ngu ngốc._ Gió đã nói. Harry lẩm nhẩm cự lại rằng mình không còn là _thằng bé_ , nhưng anh không chắc mình đã nói thành câu có nghĩa, bởi tâm trí anh đã chìm vào giấc ngủ.

_Nếu em có thể đóng thời gian vào chai  
Điều đầu tiên em muốn làm là giữ lại từng ngày  
Đến khi vĩnh hằng trôi qua  
Để được ở bên người(**)_

“Nhưng nếu ngày đó đến, Potter, khi ngày đó đến…”

“Hứa với ta. Rằng em sẽ để ta ra đi. Em phải để ta ra đi…”

“…”

“ _Harry…_ ”

“Vâng.”

.

Đó là một ngày đông giá. Độc dược đã đầy đến cổ lọ, nhưng cả sau khi Harry đã để Severus uống cạn thứ độc dược xanh lục, những vằn đỏ không hề rút về mà chỉ càng lúc càng hung hăng hơn, như những cái đầu rắn không ngừng quật lên dãy cổ ngữ Runes. Harry hoảng loạn siết lấy tay Severus. Trước mắt anh, những vết nứt bắt đầu rạn ra trên những con chữ cổ Runes, lác đác, rồi mỗi lúc một dày đặc, bắt đầu bằng những đường gạch nhỏ, rồi toác ra, như người ta xé một tờ giấy, tờ giấy sinh mệnh của Severus.

Và rồi, ngay khoảnh khắc một mắt xích đứt gãy, những lằn đỏ bên dưới phóng vọt lên, chằng chịt khắp cần cổ và ngực Severus, như một mạng nhện đỏ thẫm. Ngay khoảnh khắc đó, một tiếng _bốp_ nhẹ vang lên bên tai Harry.

Người vừa độn thổ đến là cô McGonagall.

Harry không thấy ngạc nhiên trước sự xuất hiện của cô tại đây, ngay thời khắc này. Có lẽ phần não bộ sản sinh ra hormones cảm xúc đó, hay bất cứ cảm xúc nào ngoài sự hoảng sợ và bất lực đến tột cùng đều đã chết. Harry quay qua nhìn cô McGonagall, dáng người gầy của bà mờ nhoè trước mắt anh. Harry cũng không nhìn được vẻ mặt bà, không hiểu được bất cứ điều gì khác ngoài nỗi đau của Severus và hơi thở lạnh lẽo của Tử thần đang ở quá gần, quá gần.

 _“_ _Cứu ông ấy!_ _”_ Harry muốn nói, nhưng những âm thanh anh khó nhọc gằn ra chỉ là những tiếng kêu đau đớn, tiếng kêu của loài thú hoang khi người bạn đời của nó thoi thóp, hấp hối. _“_ _Xin hãy cứu ông ấy!_ _”_ Harry muốn gào lên, nhưng những con chữ bị nghẹn lại trong thanh quản anh và anh tưởng như chúng đã cào nát cổ họng mình.

Nhưng cô McGonagall hiểu. Hay ít ra bà đã biết trước về ngày này. Bà chậm rãi bước lại gần, quỳ xuống cạnh Harry và đưa ra một lọ thuỷ tinh nhỏ, giống với lọ độc dược của Severus, nhưng thứ chất lỏng bên trong màu trong suốt.

“Đây là liều độc dược cuối cùng, Harry.” Bà nói.

“Chúng ta cần cho ông ấy uống trước khi vòng cổ ngữ bị đập nát hoàn toàn.” Bà nói, rồi sau một thoáng quan sát Harry, bà tự mình mở nắp lọ độc dược. “Ta sẽ…”

“Không!” Harry hét lên. “Không!” Harry lặp lại. _Em chưa sẵn sàng. Em vẫn chưa hỏi ông ấy._ “Em… Em sẽ…” Giọng anh run run nhưng cơ thể anh đã không còn run rẩy. Harry đưa tay ra nhận lấy lọ độc dược, chầm chậm đưa đến gần miệng Severus. _Thật không công bằng_ , Harry thầm nghĩ. _Thật không công bằng. Em còn chưa hỏi ông liệu thế nào là đủ._ Harry vô thức nhắm mắt lại.

“Potter…” Harry nghe được chất giọng yếu ớt gọi tên và cảm nhận được những đầu ngón tay lạnh băng chạm lên gò má mình.

“Hãy nhìn ta…” Những đầu ngón tay ấn nhẹ.

 _Thật không công bằng,_ Harry thầm nghĩ khi nhìn xuống đôi mắt đen của người đàn ông.

“Em đã hứa… Harry…” Những ngón tay gầy ôm lấy gò má Harry.

_Ông biết rằng em không thể chối từ bất cứ điều gì khi ông gọi tên em, Severus._

Harry nghiêng cổ tay và thứ chất lỏng không màu chảy xuống qua bờ môi mỏng tím tái của Severus. Đôi mắt đen chầm chậm đóng lại và khi giọt độc dược cuối cùng lăn khỏi lọ, bàn tay áp trên gò má của Harry trượt xuống, vô lực rơi xuống nền đất.

Severus đã không còn thở nữa.

*

_Trắng._

_Trắng._

_Trắng._

_Xin đừng đi!_

“KHÔÔÔNG!!!”

Harry gào lên, bật dậy và choàng mở mắt nhưng mắt anh ngập nước và Harry không thể nhìn rõ cảnh vật xung quanh. Mọi đường nét, hình khối nhoà ra và trộn lẫn vào nhau, vào một màu trắng xoá.

Cổ họng Harry rát bỏng và Harry nhớ lại mình đã gào thét thế nào, bên thân hình bất động và lạnh ngắt của Severus. Harry nhớ lại anh đã điên cuồng siết lấy cánh tay ông, điên cuồng cầu xin ông không ra đi thế nào. Đến khi môi anh bị ép tách ra và một thứ chất lỏng chảy xuống cổ họng Harry, bóng tối bỗng chốc ập xuống nuốt trọn tâm trí anh và lần đầu tiên, lần đầu tiên Harry nghĩ rằng bóng tối hoá ra lại ít tàn nhẫn hơn cả.

“Trò đã tỉnh lại, Harry.” Chất giọng cứng rắn nhưng cũng đầy âu lo quen thuộc vang lên và Harry máy móc quay sang nhìn cô McGonagall.

“Ông ấy cũng đang ở đây.” Bà nói, tay chỉ về phía sau Harry. Harry lại máy móc quay người theo hướng tay của bà. Những đường nét đen và trắng vẫn nhập nhoà và Harry ra sức chớp mắt để nước mắt chảy vào trong và những điểm ảnh có thể hội tụ lại. Những đường nét dần cô đọng thành hình hài một người đàn ông nằm trên một chiếc giường trắng, và Harry nhận ra họ đang ở trong Bệnh xá của Hogwarts.

Bất chấp sự kiệt quệ đến tận cốt tuỷ, Harry nặng nhọc ép cơ bắp cử động để lê người ra khỏi giường, run rẩy bước đến cạnh giường của Severus, run rẩy chạm lên mũi ông, cổ tay ông. Nhưng không có một hơi thở nào, một mạch đập nào từ cơ thể lạnh ngắt và tái nhợt của Severus.

“Ông ấy vẫn sống, Harry.” Tiếng cô McGonagall lại cất lên, sát cạnh Harry. Bà đã bước lại gần Harry tự bao giờ.

“Ta không biết ông ấy đã nói cho trò bao nhiêu…” Cô ngập ngừng mở lời.

 _Không gì cả._ Harry lắc đầu, vẫn không dứt mắt khỏi người đàn ông.

Cô McGonagall nắm lấy tay Harry, từ tốn tách những ngón tay anh ra và đặt vào trong lòng bàn tay Harry một vật thon dài và lạnh.

“Ta có việc cần đi và sẽ không trở lại Văn phòng Hiệu trưởng trong vài giờ đồng hồ nữa, Harry.” Bà khẽ siết tay Harry. “Ta sẽ trở lại thăm trò và Severus tối nay.”

Dứt lời, bàn tay nóng ấm của vị Chủ nhiệm nhà Gryffindor buông ra và bà sải bước ra khỏi Bệnh xá, để lại Harry một mình với một ống thuỷ tinh lạnh lẽo trong tay.

.

Khi Harry bước lên cầu thang dẫn đến Văn phòng Hiệu trưởng, anh mới nhớ ra mình đã không hỏi cô McGonagall mật khẩu. Nhưng khi bước chân Harry vừa dừng lại, con Gargoyle gác cửa chầm chậm xịch ra để anh bước vào.

Căn phòng vẫn giống như lần cuối Harry bước vào từ nhiều năm trước, hay xa xôi hơn thế. Cụ Dumbledore không ở trong bức chân dung của mình và Harry thầm nhẹ nhõm về điều đó. Anh nghiêng tay, để sợi ký ức mỏng manh màu lam bạc rơi xuống chậu Tưởng Ký.

Khi Harry vục đầu qua làn khói mờ, trước mắt anh chính là căn phòng anh vừa rời khỏi: Bệnh xá.

_“Hãy ở lại, Severus. Thầy vẫn chưa hoàn toàn bình phục.”_

_Không khó để Harry nhận ra chất giọng và dáng lưng thẳng như một thân trúc của cô McGonagall. Trước mặt cô, Severus Snape đang ngồi trên giường bệnh xá, lưng tựa vào đầu giường, cúi gục đầu. Harry thấy tim mình thắt lại. Nhìn vẻ kiệt quệ của ông và dải băng trắng cuốn quanh cổ, Harry có thể đoán ký ức này đã xảy ra ngay trước khi người đàn ông biến mất. Harry không thể nhìn được vẻ mặt ông bên dưới mái tóc dài._

_“Chúng ta có thể loại bỏ nọc độc của Nagini trong người thầy, nhưng ma thuật hắc ám của Trường Sinh Linh Giá đang cộng hưởng với lời nguyền của Voldemort trên Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám. Tôi e rằng…” Giọng cô McGonagall nhỏ dần._

_“Rằng một ngày nào đó, dãy cổ ngữ Runes sẽ đứt vỡ, phải không?” Severus lên tiếng, tiếp lời. Chất giọng âm trầm giờ đây khàn đục, đầy nhọc nhằn._

_“Hãy ở lại, Severus. Chúng ta có thể…”_

_“Không.” Severus cắt ngang. “Tôi không thể, Minerva, tôi không thể. Ở lại đây…” Harry thấy nắm tay Severus đặt trên tấm chăn trắng phủ qua chân ông siết lại._

_“Nhưng… Harry… thằng bé…” Cô McGonagall lại ngập ngừng mở lời._

_“… không liên quan đến quyết định này, hay bất cứ chuyện gì, Minerva!” Severus gằn giọng, đột ngột ngẩng đầu, đôi mắt đen như vực thẳm nhìn thẳng lên cô McGonagall và có lẽ đã xuyên qua thân người bà để xoáy thẳng vào mắt Harry._

Rồi khung cảnh trước mắt Harry xoay vòng và Harry thấy mình bị lôi đi rồi hất văng vào một không gian khác.

Lần này, Harry thấy mình đứng sát ngay cạnh cô McGonagall. Cô dựa người vào khung cửa sổ lớn trong văn phòng, tay siết chặt một bức thư. Như bị thôi miên, Harry nghiêng người để có thể đọc nội dung nội dung thư.

 _“_ _…_ _”_

_Tin mừng là độc dược đó có tác dụng, Minerva. Nhưng nó khiến tôi mất tạm thời một hoặc một vài giác quan, hay tệ hơn là rơi vào trạng thái chết giả, khi mà tâm thức tôi vẫn hoàn toàn tỉnh táo còn não bộ lại tin rằng nó đã chết và ra lệnh cho toàn bộ cơ quan ngừng hoạt động. Điều đó giúp ma thuật của tôi có thể tập trung kìm giữ ma thuật hắc ám của Voldemort. Nhưng cảm giác đó giống như một linh hồn sống bị nhốt giam trong ngục tù của một cơ thể chết vậy._

_~~Liệu có đáng để tiếp tục giằng co với Tử thần?~~ _

_Tôi sẽ đến thăm Albus vào ngày hai tháng Năm tới. Có lẽ là lần cuối._

_-SS_

_Tái bút: Xin hãy giữ kín thông tin về chuyến viếng thăm này, đặc biệt là với Potter. Tôi không hy vọng cô kế nhiệm cả tính bao đồng của Albus._

Harry nghe thấy một tiếng thở dài bên tai, nhưng trước khi anh kịp nhìn lên cô McGonagall thì khung cảnh trước mặt anh đã thay đổi.

_“Tôi e rằng ngày đó sắp đến, Minerva.”_

_Trước mặt Harry là dáng lưng người đàn ông với mái tóc đen và bộ áo chùng đen, tấm lưng Harry đã bao lần ôm trọn, mái tóc anh đã biết rằng nếu anh chôn mũi mình trong đó, anh sẽ ngửi được hương thảo mộc vấn vít. Cô McGonagall ngồi đằng sau chiếc bàn lớn, đối diện với Severus._

_“Độc dược đang dần mất tác dụng. Ngày một nhanh.” Severus nói bằng một giọng chậm rãi, vô cảm, như thể họ chỉ đang thảo luận một lý thuyết nào đó chứ không phải vận mệnh của chính ông._

_Harry thấy cánh tay Severus đưa ra và ông đặt lên bàn, trước mặt cô McGonagall một lọ thuỷ tinh trong suốt đựng một thứ chất lỏng cũng trong suốt._

_“Đây là…” Cô McGonagall thận trọng đưa mắt nhìn xuống, môi mím lại._

_“Liều mạnh nhất. Một liều cuối cùng.” Severus đáp. “Nó sẽ khiến tôi rơi vào trạng thái hôn mê tạm thời. Một dạng chết giả.”_

_“Trong bao lâu?” Cô McGonagall nhìn lên._

_Severus ngừng lại một lúc rồi lên tiếng._

_“Một năm.” Ông nói. “Cô là người đã niêm ấn chú ngữ Runes. Cô sẽ biết khi một mắt xích bị đứt. Khi đó cô cũng sẽ biết tôi ở đâu.”_

_Giọng Severus khẽ khàng vang lên, rồi ông vẩy đũa phép để một cuộn giấy da rơi từ không trung xuống lòng bàn tay đợi sẵn của ông. Ông đặt cuộn giấy lên bàn, bên cạnh lọ độc dược._

_“Nếu tôi không tỉnh lại, Minerva…”_

_Harry thấy cô McGonagall mím môi chặt hơn, những nếp nhăn trên khuôn mặt cương nghị bà như xô vào nhau, đau xót._

_“Còn Harry?” Bà nhỏ giọng._

Nhưng Harry đã không kịp nghe được câu trả lời của Severus trước khi anh lại bị tóm lấy và hất văng đi.

Lần này, Harry bị hất văng khỏi chậu Tưởng Ký. Anh lảo đảo về sau.

_Một năm?_

_Thật không công bằng. Ông đã quyết định mọi thứ ngay từ đầu._

_Thật không công bằng…_

Khi Harry bất giác ngước nhìn lên, anh thấy đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh của cụ Dumbledore nhìn xuống mình từ bên trên cặp kính nửa vầng trăng.

Harry chỉ gật đầu chào cụ rồi lẳng lặng rời đi.

“Harry.” Trước khi Harry kịp đi khỏi, bức chân dung vị Cựu Hiệu trưởng cất tiếng. Harry khựng lại.

“Có những kẻ chiến đấu để chạy trốn cái chết. Có những người chiến đấu để kiếm tìm sự sống. Và con hẳn biết sự khác biệt giữa hai điều đó, Harry.” Cụ cất giọng ôn tồn.

Harry đứng lặng một lúc, chờ đợi, nhưng khi bức chân dung cụ Dumbledore không còn nói gì nữa nên anh khẽ gật đầu rồi sải chân bước đi, không ngoảnh nhìn lại.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Nguyên gốc: “If I were smiling and running into your arms, would you see then what I am seeing now.”
> 
> Một câu trích dẫn trong bộ phim “Into the Wild” , chuyển thể từ cuốn tiểu thuyết cùng tên (1996) của Jon Krakauer. Câu hỏi (thực ra là của nhân vật chính, Chris McCandless, hướng đến cha mẹ mình) có thể hiểu là “Liệu nếu anh mỉm cười và lao vào vòng tay họ, họ có thể hiểu điều anh đang cảm nhận, hiểu tại sao anh lựa chọn con đường, cách sống này?”
> 
> Nhưng Chris đã không thể hỏi câu hỏi này và rất có thể, câu trả lời của cha mẹ anh sẽ là “Không”, nhưng việc “mỉm cười và lao vào vòng tay” có thể được xem như là ẩn dụ cho bước đầu tiên để mở lòng và kiếm tìm sự thấu hiểu.
> 
> Ở đây, mình rất xin lỗi vì câu trích này là từ phim chứ không phải sách (mình bị lẫn lộn) và tệ hơn, phim sản xuất vào năm 2007, tức là sau thời điểm của câu chuyện mình đang viết. Nhưng mình vẫn rất thích câu nói và hình ảnh này nên quyết định giữ nguyên và còn dùng lại trong một chương sau – đặc quyền của tác giả fanfic :)
> 
> (**) Lời bài hát “Time in A Bottle” – Jim Croce (1973)


	12. Đỏ. Và rồi Trắng.

“Và giờ em đã biết  
rằng bất cứ thứ gì đơn lẻ  
là một bóng ma

và hai thứ bất kỳ nào đó  
cùng nhau là một nỗi kinh hoàng.”

Harry đóng lại tập thơ, đặt lên tủ đầu giường. Harry ngước nhìn lên. Một mảnh trời trắng. Khung cửa sổ trắng, rèm cửa trắng, khẽ bay. Những bức tường trắng, chăn và ga giường trắng. Bộ quần áo người đàn ông nằm trên chiếc giường trắng màu ghi nhạt, gần như trắng. Da ông tái, môi ông tái.

Anh đã hôn ông khi môi ông còn đỏ.

“đâu phải vô cớ mà môi  
ta đỏ”

Những hoàng hôn cháy trời. Những bình minh vỡ rạn. Những miếng bánh quy nâu vỡ giòn trong miệng. Rượu đỏ. Lửa đỏ. Mặt nước hồ đỏ loang. Nọc độc đỏ. Những mạch máu thật đỏ.

Nhưng tại đây, ngay lúc này, bên anh chỉ còn những mảng màu trắng. Cả mái tóc đen của ông, hàng mi đen và chân mày đen cũng thật nhạt nhòa. Những mảng màu đen. Chúng đã từng thuộc về ông, đã từng là ông, như ông đã từng thuộc về chúng, là một phần của chúng.

Họ đã hôn nhau khi môi ông còn đỏ.

Nhưng nơi đây chỉ còn màu trắng. _Bên ông là màu gì?_

“Đã một năm rồi, Severus.” Harry cúi người, sát gần khuôn mặt không chút sinh khí của người đàn ông.

Một năm kể từ ngày Severus Snape nằm xuống giường bệnh này. Một năm từ lần cuối cùng đôi mắt sậm màu đến gần như đen tuyệt đối của người đàn ông nhìn anh, và có lẽ lần này đã thực sự chỉ nhìn Harry.

Harry đã ở lại Hogwarts để học Y thuật và phụ tá cho Bà Pomfrey. Ngoài những lúc đó, anh hầu như chỉ ngồi bên giường bệnh của Severus, trò chuyện cùng ông, hay phần lớn thời gian chỉ đọc sách thành tiếng. Severus đã nói trong thư gửi cô McGonagall rằng một phần ý thức của ông vẫn tỉnh táo trong cơ thể đã chết lâm sàng này và chỉ đến khi đó Harry mới hiểu ra bóng tối mà ông từng nói đến trong những đêm họ bên nhau.

Không một ai, cô McGonagall, Bà Pomfrey, Hermione, Ron hay bất cứ thành viên nào của nhà Weasley hỏi tại sao Harry ở đây, bên ông ấy. Không một lời ngăn trở, một ánh nhìn dị nghị. Họ dường như đều hiểu.

Hermione từng hỏi anh mối quan hệ giữa anh và ông là gì. Harry đã không trả lời, đã không thể trả lời. Làm sao anh có thể gọi tên mối quan hệ của họ? Như Trái Đất không ngừng quay quanh Mặt trời, như thủy triều dâng và hạ theo lực hút của Mặt trăng, như những loài đã di cư để rồi trở về sinh sản và chết ở nguồn cội, đơn giản là bị số phận khóa vào nhau. Làm sao ta có thể gọi tên được mối quan hệ đó? Như làm cách nào để gọi tên tội lỗi nguyên thủy của tổ tiên ta khi ngôn ngữ chưa được sáng tạo ra?

Harry hơi tách người ra và đưa tay vuốt theo gò má gầy và dường như ngày qua ngày lại càng hốc hác hơn của Severus. Anh hôn nhẹ lên trán Severus, trượt xuống giữa hai chân mày ông, nơi một nếp nhăn sẽ hình thành nếu ông cau mày. Trượt xuống sâu hơn và Harry hôn lên chóp mũi Severus, nhớ lại lần đầu tiên của họ, nhớ lại những cái hôn ngượng nghịu ban đầu khi sống mũi họ không ngừng va vào nhau.

Harry hôn lên mắt ông.

 _“_ _Ta không thể cho em thứ em muốn, Harry…_ _”_ Ông đã nói.

_Hãy tỉnh lại, xin ông, hãy tỉnh lại. Em chỉ cần có vậy…_

Harry hôn lên môi ông. Lên khoé miệng ông, nơi một điều cười khinh khỉnh luôn chực chờ.

_Em vẫn chưa hỏi với ông, thế nào là đủ._

Harry ngả đầu lên vòm ngực của người đàn ông, lắng nghe. Nhưng tim ông không đập.

_Và sẽ thế nào nếu em mỉm cười và lao vào vòng tay ông? Liệu khi đó ông sẽ thấy điều em đang thấy?_

Harry nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận nắng và gió tràn vào qua ô cửa sổ, mơn trớn trên làn da anh và nhớ lại cảm giác khi những đầu ngón tay chai sạn của người đàn ông chạm lên khuôn mặt anh, rồi bàn tay ông khum lại để ôm lấy gò má Harry.

_Em đã hứa sẽ để ông ra đi._

Bàn tay ông trượt khỏi gò má Harry, buông thõng, lạnh ngắt.

Harry nhớ lại căn nhà sơ sài của ông đơn lẻ giữa ngôi làng không tên, giá sách trống không của ông, cả con mắt không tròng của Tiểu Thư, tự hỏi liệu sau ngày hôm nay, trái tim anh có toác ra một lỗ đen như thế?

Nhưng Harry nhớ nhất những đêm nằm ngả đầu bên hõm vai, trên vòm ngực ông, lắng nghe nhịp đập đều đặn của trái tim ông giữa đêm tịch mịch. Hơi ấm của ông. Mùi hương thanh khiết của thảo mộc cùng thứ hương trầm lặng của đất, của gỗ, của những pho sách cũ, của những ngôi nhà cổ.

_Vĩnh biệt, Severus._

“Em yêu ông.”

Harry thì thầm, lần đầu tiên và có lẽ là lần cuối cùng.


	13. Harry.

_Phần Hai: và những người mơ_

Harry không phải người biết cách tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ ngay cả khi cậu ấy cần nó.

Hermione luôn nghĩ rằng sau tất cả, tất cả những gì họ đã cùng trải qua, cô có thể nhặt được những dấu hiệu cảm xúc dù rất nhỏ của Harry. Phần lớn. Có lẽ trừ những điều liên quan đến Severus Snape.

Harry không tiết lộ nhiều về ký ức của Snape mà cậu ấy thu được, ngoài những kế hoạch của cụ Dumbledore và vai trò của Snape trong ván bài “vì lợi ích cao cả hơn” đó. Trên thực tế, cả Hermione và Ron đều không biết nhiều hơn những độc giả của tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri.

Nhưng hẳn phải có gì đó, một điều gì đó, một bí ẩn nào đó về người đàn ông ấy đeo bám Harry nên một năm sau khi Severus Snape biến mất, cậu ấy lại đến Hogwarts để dùng chậu Tưởng Ký. (Cô McGonagall đã tiết lộ với Hermione trong một lần cô đến Hogwarts vì nhiệm vụ của Bộ Pháp thuật. Đôi mắt bà khi ấy thật buồn, như bà muốn nói nhiều hơn với cô, nhưng đó không phải là câu chuyện của bà.)

Một tháng sau đó, Harry và Ginny chia tay.

“Làm sao em có thể cạnh tranh với một bóng ma mà chính anh ấy cũng không ý thức được, Hermione?” Ginny đã nói với Hermione, mắt đỏ hoe. _Anh ấy thậm chí không níu giữ. Không một lời níu giữ. Không một lời…_ Hermione đã ôm lấy cô bé, để cô bé vùi mặt trên vai mình và chôn xuống những tiếng nức nở.

Hermione không rõ tự bao giờ chủ đề về Severus Snape trở thành một điều cấm kị xung quanh Harry. Không một ai nói ra giao ước đó, nhưng dường như không phải riêng Hermione nhận ra khoảnh khắc tên vị cựu giáo sư chuẩn bị được cất lên giữa chừng một câu chuyện, nắm tay Harry sẽ siết chặt lại và bên dưới đôi mắt xanh lục luôn hiền lành của Harry, có thứ gì đó bỗng sục sôi. Tất cả, trừ chính Harry, cho đến khi Hermione đặt tay cô lên tay cậu.

Có một lần, khi Hermione ngồi cùng Harry bên giường bệnh của Snape, nơi đặt cơ thể không còn hơi ấm, không một nhịp đập của người đàn ông, Hermione đã hỏi cậu ấy mối quan hệ giữa họ là gì. Nhưng Harry đã không trả lời, hoặc có lẽ đã _không thể_ trả lời. Cậu ấy chỉ ngồi đó, lơ đãng nhìn miếng kim loại tròn màu bạc, chỉ to hơn một đồng Galleon trong tay, lặng im.

Hermione đã từng thấy miếng kim loại, có lẽ là bằng bạc, đó rơi bên tay Harry khi cậu ấy nằm ngủ dưới tán cây cổ thụ bên Hồ Đen, trong một chiều nắng ấm. Hẳn Harry đã cầm nó khi cậu ấy chìm vào giấc ngủ trưa và nó đã trượt khỏi lòng bàn tay đang mở của cậu. Khi Hermione nhặt miếng phù điêu lên để đặt lại vào trong tay cậu, cô đã thấy viên đá lục bảo chạm trên đó và những đường khắc ở mặt sau chà lên lòng bàn tay cô, khiến Hermione không kiềm được mà đưa nó lên ngang tầm mắt mình.

_Đây là tài sản của Harry Potter_

Dòng chữ được khắc lên mặt bạc bằng nét chữ loằng ngoằng Hermione đã đọc vô số lần trên tấm bảng đen và luôn thấy dày đặc trên luận văn Độc dược của Ron và Harry.

Hermione nhiều lần tự hỏi, rằng một năm Severus nằm trên giường bệnh là quá ngắn hay quá dài với Harry. Ngay sau khi Bà Hiệu trưởng đưa cơ thể bất động của cả Severus và Harry đến Bệnh xá, Hogwarts đã thêm một gian phòng riêng nhỏ cho họ, với một ô cửa sổ lớn ngay sát giường bệnh trông ra những ngọn đồi. Có lẽ đây là cách nó trả ơn vị cựu Hiệu trưởng của mình.

Harry ở lại Hogwarts để học Y thuật và phụ tá Bà Pomfrey, một quyết định có lẽ đã không kẻ nào chờ đợi ở “Kẻ Được Chọn”.

“Nếu cậu muốn ở lại đây, Potter, ít ra hãy dùng thời gian và nguồn ma thuật dư thừa của mình vào một việc gì đó có ích!”

Bà Pomfrey khăng khăng, bằng chất giọng đừng-hòng-thoái-thác-ta-chàng-trai-trẻ cộp mác bà. Có lẽ ngoài Molly, bà là người thực sự muốn chăm sóc cho Harry nhiều hơn trách nhiệm nghề nghiệp và gần hơn với tấm lòng của một người mẹ.

 _Có một thằng quỷ Gryffindor vào Bệnh xá nhiều hơn cả mình nữa, ‘mione!_ Harry hào hứng kể nói trong một bữa ăn hiếm hoi của ba đứa. Sau khi Severus hôn mê, Harry lại tham dự bữa trưa Chủ nhật tại Trại Hang Sóc. Harry vui vẻ giúp Molly trong bếp, vui vẻ phụ Arthur làm vườn, vui vẻ tham gia thử nghiệm những món đồ quậy mới của George và Ron, vui vẻ chơi đùa với tụi trẻ nhỏ. Nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc Harry nghĩ rằng không ai nhìn mình, khóe miệng cậu ấy chùng xuống và sự ấm áp trong đôi mắt xanh lục phụt tắt như khi người ta thổi tắt ngọn lửa leo lét trên bấc nến.

Vào Chủ nhật thứ ba hay thứ tư nào đó, khi Hermione tiễn Harry ra về, cô đã nắm tay cậu và nói rằng cậu không cần ép mình, và họ sẽ luôn chờ Harry, một tuần, một tháng, hay một năm, hay bao nhiêu năm chăng nữa. Harry đã gật đầu, ôm Hermione, siết chặt. Họ đứng như thế một lúc, đến khi Harry có thể thở hắt ra và cậu ấy siết vai cô một lần nữa trước khi rời đi.

Từ đó, Harry không còn đến dự các bữa trưa Chủ nhật ở Trại Hang Sóc.

Hermione và Ron và cả gia đình Weasley đã luôn muốn trở thành gia đình của Harry, và có lẽ Harry đã thực sự coi trại Hang Sóc là “nhà”. Nhưng luôn có gì đó, một thứ gì đó đeo bám Harry, một thứ bóng tối đã hình thành từ những tháng ngày ở nhà Dursley, lẩn khuất trong những ngõ ngách sâu kín của tâm hồn cậu ấy, đã trở thành một phần hiển nhiên của cậu và chính Harry cũng không ý thức về sự tồn tại của nó, càng không ý thức để kiếm tìm sự giúp đỡ.

Ron từng nói, rằng dẫu ba đứa chúng gắn bó khăng khít đến mấy, Ron và Hermione cũng không thể san sẻ được bóng tối đó của Harry. Điều mà, Ron mím môi thật chặt, có lẽ Snape có thể.

Độc dược Snape gửi cô McGonagall giữ khiến ông ấy chìm vào trạng thái chết giả trong một năm. Bà Hiệu trưởng giải thích rằng toàn bộ cơ thể ông ấy cần ngừng hoạt động để lời nguyền cùng ma thuật hắc ám của Voldemort không phát tán đi và ma thuật của Snape có thể bao bọc nó, chiến đấu với nó. Nhưng nếu bộ não và trái tim ông ấy “chết” quá lâu, chúng sẽ không còn nhớ chức năng của mình nữa.

Một ván cược. Nếu sau một năm, trận chiến đó không đến hồi kết, hoặc ma thuật của Snape không thể chiến thắng, ông ấy sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh dậy.

Ngày cuối cùng của thời hạn một năm, Harry đã yêu cầu được ở một mình với ông trong căn phòng nhỏ ở Bệnh xá.

 _Severus sẽ không thích quá nhiều người vây quanh khi ông ấy thức dậy,_ Harry đã nói khi cậu ấy ngồi bên giường bệnh, bàn tay đặt trên đùi siết chặt. Đó là lần đầu tiên Hermione nghe Harry gọi tên ông. Không phải Giáo sư Snape, không phải Snape, không phải chỉ là một đại từ chung “ _ông ấy_ ”. Severus. Cái tên nghe thật xa lạ với Hermione. Lần này, Hermione đã không đặt tay mình trên tay cậu. Cô chỉ gật đầu và lặng lẽ rời đi.

Khi Hermione cùng Ron đến Bệnh xá ngày hôm sau, chỉ còn Harry trong căn phòng trắng, trên chiếc giường bệnh trắng, đờ đẫn nhìn ra ô cửa sổ trắng. Dưới một mảng trời trắng.

Severus Snape đã biến mất, một lần nữa.

 _Nhưng ít ra ông ấy đã tỉnh lại_ , Harry đã nói.

 _Ít ra ông ấy vẫn sống_ , Harry đã nói.

 _Vậy là đủ, vậy là đủ_ , Harry đã nói.

Hermione và Ron lặng lẽ ngồi xuống bên cạnh Harry cùng choàng một tay để ôm lấy cậu ấy. Harry thật gầy, gầy hơn bao giờ hết. Khi Harry tựa đầu trên vai Hermione, cô thấy vai áo mình dần ướt đẫm.

Hermione không nhớ đã bao lâu rồi cô mới lại thấy Harry khóc.

.

Khoảnh khắc ba đứa chúng cùng bước ra khỏi căn phòng nhỏ, ngay khoảnh khắc cánh cửa đóng sập lại sau lưng chúng, cả căn phòng đã biến mất như chưa từng tồn tại, như ở đó vẫn luôn chỉ là một mảng tường trắng. Vậy là không còn dấu vết nào của Severus Snape ở Hogwarts.

Song Harry vẫn ở lại Bệnh xá để phụ tá Bà Pomfrey. Cậu lại đến dự các bữa trưa ở Trại Hang Sóc. _Hogwarts là nhà, Trại Hang Sóc là nhà_ , Harry đã nhìn cô, mỉm cười và nói khi cậu và cô cùng dùng bữa trưa dưới một tán cây trên một đỉnh đồi nhìn xuống Hồ Đen.

“Còn Severus Snape?” Hermione không kiềm được mà buột miệng hỏi.

Harry im lặng một lúc, rồi chầm chậm xoay người đi. Rồi cậu ấy luồn tay vào trong cổ áo để rút ra một mặt dây chuyền, là miếng phù điêu bạc Hermione từng thấy. Harry đã không trả lời. Cũng như Harry sẽ không bao giờ nói, với bất cứ ai hay có lẽ thậm chí với cả chính mình, rằng cậu ấy vẫn đang chờ ông.

.

Nhưng sự chờ đợi của Harry dường như chẳng có ý nghĩa gì với thời gian. Mặt trời vẫn mọc rồi lặn, ánh sáng và bóng tối chuyển vai, ngày nối ngày trôi đi và cuộc sống vẫn tiếp diễn. Hermione đã không còn đếm thời gian dựa trên ngày Severus biến mất. Trên thực tế, cô đã không còn nghĩ nhiều về vị cựu giáo sư của mình. Cho đến ngày cô nhận được một mảnh giấy da.

Đó là trưa Chủ nhật một ngày đầu hạ. Khi đang gọt rau củ cùng Molly trong bếp, Hermione chợt thấy nhột nhạt và cảm giác được một thứ gì đó được nhét vào túi quần mình.

_Ta có thể xin cô ít phút riêng tư chứ, cô Weasley? Ta đang đứng bên ngoài. -SS_

Trên mảnh giấy da chỉ ghi vỏn vẹn hai câu đó. Hermione liếc nhìn qua khóe mắt, thấy Harry đang say sưa trò chuyện cùng Molly về cốt xúp mà họ đang pha chế. Rồi cô lặng lẽ rời đi.

Khi đứng trước mặt Severus Snape, Hermione chợt nghĩ rằng mình chưa từng hình dung về một ngày sẽ gặp lại người đàn ông. Hay ít nhất là gặp lại ông ấy, đầu tiên, một mình, không có Harry. Người đàn ông đứng trước mặt Hermione vẫn với dáng người gầy và ưỡn thẳng, vẫn với mái tóc đen buông xõa và đôi mắt đen cô chưa bao giờ đọc được. Nhưng không phải bộ áo chùng phù thủy đen và dày và kín nút, không phải bộ đồ bệnh nhân màu ghi nhạt, người đứng trước mặt Hermione chỉ mặc một chiếc áo len cao cổ mỏng màu xanh than và quần vải đen giản đơn.

“Lâu không gặp, cô Weasley.”

Làn môi mỏng mấp máy và Hermione sực tỉnh, ngượng ngùng nhận ra mình đã nhìn ông chằm chằm quá lâu.

“Xin hãy gọi em là Hermione. Có quá nhiều ‘cô Weasley’ ở đây.” Hermione đáp.

Severus chỉ gật đầu, rồi im lặng.

“Thầy có muốn em gọi Harry?” Hermione mở lời và lần đầu tiên, lần đầu tiên, cô nhìn thấy sự xáo động trong đôi mắt sậm màu đến gần như đen của vị bậc thầy độc dược.

“Ta có nên…?” Snape bỏ lửng câu hỏi.

“Sao thầy không tự mình kiểm chứng?” Hermione cao giọng và chính cô cũng thấy ngỡ ngàng. Nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc đó, Hermione tưởng như ngọn lửa âm ỉ bên trong mình chợt bùng lên và cô nhận ra mình muốn thẳng tay cho người đàn ông trước mặt mình một cú đấm thế nào. Phải rồi, như cái cách cô đã giộng thẳng mặt Draco Malfoy vào năm ba. _Và nếu thầy ta dám biến mất một-lần-nữa thì…_

Hermione hít một hơi thật sâu và thở ra thật mạnh, rồi rút đũa phép ra để triệu hồi Thần Hộ Mệnh của mình rồi, gửi thông điệp rồi quay lại với người đàn ông trước mặt. Snape chỉ thở dài và lẩm nhẩm trong miệng, “Gryffindor…”

Không lâu sau, chú hải ly bạc của Hermione đã kéo Harry ra ngoài vườn và Hermione có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ quên được khoảnh khắc ấy, khoảnh khắc mà đôi mắt xanh lục nhìn ra đằng sau Hermione, và chạm mắt với đôi mắt đen của người đó. Harry đứng sứng lại, mắt mở to, rồi như bị thôi miên, cậu bắt đầu bước lại, máy móc, nặng nề, hai nắm tay buông hai bên hông siết lại.

Nhưng rồi có gì đó đã xảy ra, một điều gì đó khiến lớp sương phủ trên mắt Harry chợt tan ra để Hermione có thể nhìn rõ sắc xanh lục lấp lánh hơn bao giờ hết, điều gì đó khiến nắm tay Harry thả lỏng và cậu ấy bước nhanh hơn, gần như chạy. Harry đã cười.

Khi Hermione xoay người nhìn Snape và chầm chậm lùi về phía sau, cô thấy người đàn ông vẫn đứng đó, mắt không dứt khỏi Harry và hai cánh tay ông đã mở ra, rồi ôm lấy Harry khi cậu lao vào vòng tay ông.

Rồi một tiếng _bốp_ vang lên và cả hai cùng biến mất.

Khi Hermione cảm nhận được một cánh tay rắn rỏi vòng quanh hông mình, cô mới sực tỉnh. Hermione giơ cao mảnh giấy da trong tay mình lên để cô và Ron cùng đọc.

 _Xin hãy nhắn lại với Molly và Arthur rằng ta cần mượn Cậu Bé Vàng hôm nay._ _-SS_

Cánh tay Ron siết chặt hơn và Hermione để mình ngả đầu lên bờ vai anh. Rồi Ron đưa tay lên để gạt đi những những giọt nước mắt đã lăn dài trên má cô tự lúc nào.

Phải rồi, có lẽ không riêng Harry, mà cả cô và Ron, họ cũng đã chờ đợi, đã chờ đợi ngày này quá lâu, quá lâu rồi.


	14. Severus Snape.

Cơ thể khẽ giật lên, Severus choàng mở mắt. Severus chớp mắt, hay ít ra ông đã cố làm thế, chờ cho khung cảnh trước mắt mình rõ nét hơn. Điều đầu tiên ông băn khoăn là liệu rằng đây là thiên đàng hay địa ngục, bởi không một phép màu nào có thể giữ mạng sống của Severus sau khi con rắn chết tiệt đó xé toang cổ họng ông. Nhưng ít nhất ông đã trao cho Potter ký ức của mình. Phải, _và yêu cầu thằng bé nộp mạng cho Chúa tể Hắc ám_. Severus cay đắng nghĩ.

Trước khi Severus nghĩ tiếp đến những tình huống khả dĩ sau đó ( _liệu Potter có hiểu được thông điệp trong ký ức của ông? Liệu trận chiến đã kết thúc và chúa tể Hắc Ám đã bị hủy diệt hoàn toàn?_ ), ông đột nhiên nhận ra một điều: Có gì đó không đúng.

Nơi đây không giống thiên đàng hay địa ngục. Thành thật mà nói, Severus chưa từng hình dung về cuộc sống sau khi chết như thế nào, nhưng chốn này thật… bình thường. Quá bình thường. Rồi một luồng khí ẩm lành lạnh thổi tới khiến ông bất giác rùng mình. Khi Severus gượng xoay đầu để nhìn sang trái, ông thấy bên ngoài trời vẫn đang sáng.

 _Ta vẫn… còn sống ư?_ Severus tự hỏi. Rồi ông nhận ra một điều nữa: Ông không chỉ có một mình.

Severus lại gắng sức quay qua bên trái (cơ thể ông dường như đã không còn buồn nghe mệnh lệnh của não bộ nữa), về nơi ông nghe được âm thanh nhịp thở khẽ khàng và đều đặn phát ra. Severus nhận ra một mái đầu đen rối bù và một thân hình nam giới đang nằm bên cạnh ông (đúng hơn là ép sát vào người ông, nhưng Severus tạm ra lệnh cho mình không nghĩ đến điều này).

_Potter?_

Từ vị trí này, Severus không thể thấy rõ gương mặt chàng trai, ( _thằng bé,_ Severus tự sửa), nhưng ông đã quan sát, đã âm thầm dõi theo nó đủ lâu để lập tức nhận ra. Vậy là thằng bé vẫn sống? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Hẳn đây không phải một giấc mơ hoang dại khác của Severus khi ông đem cậu ta, _thằng bé_ , con trai của James và Lily, đặt lên giường mình. Lý do hợp lý duy nhất là họ thiếu giường bệnh và bằng một cách khó lý giải nào đó lại quyết định đặt Potter chung giường với ông…

Khi Severus chuẩn bị chìm vào dòng suy luận, một điểm trên ngực ông bỗng nóng rực lên. Ông gắng gượng nhấc tay lên, luồn qua cổ áo để tìm sợi dây đeo trên cổ và kéo mặt phù điêu lên.

Severus không biết tại sao Khóa cảng lại được kích hoạt ngay lúc này, càng không biết nó sẽ dẫn ông tới đâu. Hiển nhiên, ông đã nhận ra một vùng trống rỗng trong tâm trí mình, nơi ký ức bị bóc đi. Nhưng liệu chúng đã vĩnh viễn biến mất hay chỉ bị chôn giấu vào ngóc ngách nào đó trong trí não ông, Severus không biết.

Severus có thể bỏ qua Khóa Cảng và ở lại đây, chờ đến khi Potter tỉnh dậy. Nhưng ông biết rằng chỉ có ông mới có thể kích hoạt được ma thuật của miếng phù điêu, và bất kể nó dẫn ông đến đâu, sau hơn nửa cuộc đời làm gián điệp, bị cả phe Ánh Sáng và Bóng Tối hoài nghi, Severus đã quá thấm thía rằng ông chỉ có thể tin vào chính mình.

“Accio đũa phép.” Severus lẩm nhẩm, thử vận may, và chiếc đũa phép đen như hắc in quen thuộc bay từ đầu giường vào trong tay ông.

Severus chầm chậm nắm lấy cả đũa phép và miếng phù điêu chạm thạch anh đen, siết chặt và thầm nghĩ, _Memet Aufero_.

Trước khi Severus bị cuốn vào hố đen giữa các không gian của Khóa Cảng, trong tâm trí ông thoáng lướt qua một tiếc nuối rằng ông đã không vén đám tóc mái rối bù của Potter để nhìn gương mặt cậu ta lần cuối.

.

Khi Severus bị quăng ra khỏi Khóa Cảng, đôi chân rõ ràng đã lâu không được sử dụng khăng khăng từ chối chống đỡ cơ thể bên trên và Severus lảo đảo ngã xuống sàn trong một tư thế mà ông thà chết chứ không muốn bất cứ kẻ này chứng kiến. Mất một lúc, Severus gượng dậy và nhìn quanh. Nguồn ánh sáng mờ len vào căn phòng đủ để ông nhận ra một phòng khách kèm bếp ăn bài trí sơ sài.

Severus bước về phía giá sách rỗng đến nửa. _Chiến tranh và hòa bình, Hai số phận, Faust_ ,… Severus đọc lướt tên tựa sách. _Đi vào hoang dã?_ Ông nhăn mặt. Chúng nghe như những cuốn tiểu thuyết Muggle mà ông không nhớ mình đã từng đọc.

Khi Severus đi về phía bên phải gian phòng, ông nhận ra quanh bàn ăn xếp ba chiếc ghế đẩu – một con số dư thừa cho một người đàn ông sống một mình (làm sao ông có thể hình dung mình chung sống với _bất cứ ai_ ). Severus cũng chưa từng thích thú khi số lượng khách đến thăm ông nhiều hơn _một_.

Lại gần quầy bếp, ông ngạc nhiên nhận ra cạnh bếp ga đặt một hộp gỗ đựng sáu quả trứng nâu xếp ngay ngắn, lót trên một lớp rơm mỏng. Một bùa chú đơn giản thông báo rằng chúng không hề hỏng, thậm chí khá tươi, như chỉ được lượm từ ổ một vài ngày trước. Và khi Severus kiểm tra, cả nước máy và bếp gas đều hoạt động. Thậm chí còn có một vài gói gạo, ngũ cốc và cả trà nhỏ trong tủ chạn. Trên thực tế, dẫu không có dấu vết của sinh hoạt, căn phòng hoàn toàn sạch bụi và không hề bám màng nhiện.

Severus nhận ra một cánh cửa đen bên phải và ông bước lại gần nó, chầm chậm xoay nắm cửa. Chiếc cầu thang hẹp dẫn ông vào một căn phòng khác: phòng ngủ. Nhưng khác với gian phòng khách, căn phòng bám dày bụi và không được thông khí. Severus ho vài tiếng khô rát rồi vẩy đũa phép để cánh cửa sổ tự mở và căn phòng tự dọn sạch. Severus bước đến tủ quần áo để lấy một bộ đồ khác thay cho chiếc áo chùng bệnh xá mà ông đang mặc. Nhìn vào tủ đồ, Severus hoàn toàn tin rằng đây là căn nhà ông đã chuẩn bị cho mình. Nhưng rồi ông khựng lại.

Bên cạnh dãy treo quần áo tông màu hoặc đen hoặc gần như đen vừa vặn với cơ thể ông, Severus nhận ra những chiếc áo thun, áo khoác kaki, quần jeans sáng màu hơn, rộng hơn nhưng ngắn hơn đôi chút so với quần áo của mình. Và một nửa ngăn kéo bên dưới ních đầy những khăn choàng, tất, găng tay đủ màu sặc sỡ và ấy là chưa kể những chiếc quần lót in hình kỳ dị mà Severus thề rằng nếu chúng thuộc về ông, ông thà rằng mình đã không tỉnh lại.

_Ông đã sống với một kẻ khác ở đây? Một… người tình?_

Severus nhăn mặt và lắc đầu. Điều cuối cùng ông muốn bây giờ là phải đối diện với những câu chất vấn từ một kẻ xa lạ từ vùng ký ức trống rỗng mà ông thậm chí không chắc rằng chúng sẽ trở về.

Nghĩ đến đây, Severus khựng lại. _Tempus_ , Severus lẩm nhẩm.

Ông không biết tại sao ông đã không nghĩ đến điều này sớm hơn. Ký ức gần nhất cuối cùng mà ông nhớ được là khi ông trao cho Potter giọt ký ức của mình và nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của cậu ta – _thằng bé_ – lần cuối. Bởi lẽ đó, Severus đã mặc định rằng ông đã thức dậy sau khi Trận chiến cuối cùng kết thúc. Nhưng đây không phải năm 1998. Hay thậm chí là 1999. Severus kinh hoàng nhìn con số 22.12.2005 hiện lên trong không trung rồi dần tan biến. Ông không thể hôn mê suốt _bảy_ năm trời, phải không? 

Severus nhăn mặt trước ý nghĩ đó, rồi quyết định tạm dẹp bỏ chúng để thay quần áo, ăn một bữa tối đơn giản với cháo trứng (ông nhận ra mình đói khủng khiếp nhưng không thể tiêu hóa được đồ ăn khô), pha cho mình một tách trà, đi quanh căn nhà thêm một vòng nữa. Và khi Severus có thể đoan chắc rằng sẽ không có bất cứ kẻ nào đột ngột xông vào đêm nay, ông khóa cửa và cho phép mình an tâm chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Severus chợt nhận ra dường như ông đã nằm bất động rất lâu, rất lâu, nhưng mãi đến lúc này, tâm trí ông mới thực sự được yên ngủ.

.

Severus không làm gì nhiều vào ngày hôm sau và cả ngày hôm sau nữa. Ký ức của Severus chưa trở về, nhưng mỗi sáng tỉnh dậy, ông lại thấy thân thuộc với căn nhà hơn. Ông biết chính xác mình cần tìm bấc nến dự phòng ở đâu, biết chính xác chiếc kính đọc sách được cất ở ngăn kéo thứ mấy (Severus thoáng đỏ mặt khi tìm thấy cả một lọ chất bôi trơn trong ngăn kéo), và khi ông đọc lại những cuốn sách trên giá, ông mơ hồ nghĩ rằng mình hẳn đã đọc chúng rồi. Severus cũng đã thấy lọ thủy tinh đựng ký ức của mình trên chiếc bàn kê sát tường và sau một thoáng băn khoăn mình đã nhận lại nó từ Potter thế nào, ông quyết định tạm thời không nghĩ đến chuyện này.

Sang ngày thứ ba (25 tháng 12, Chủ Nhật), Severus bắt đầu nghĩ rằng ông sẽ cần bổ sung lương thực và nhu yếu phẩm. Ông thoáng nghĩ đến việc độn thổ đến một siêu thị Muggle nào đó. Ông đã tìm thấy một ít tiền Muggle và ông có thể mua một phần gà tây cùng một chai vang nhỏ để tận hưởng Giáng Sinh tự do đầu tiên của mình. Và rồi ông có thể hẹn giờ để Khóa cảng trong miếng phù điêu kích hoạt và đưa ông trở lại đây.

Hoặc ông cũng có thể bước ra ngoài và khám phá ngôi làng này. Hẳn phải có một cửa hàng tạp hóa nào đó và Severus có thể mua những thứ ông cần ở đó. Nhưng Severus e sợ một kẻ nào đó sẽ nhận ra ông và Severus vẫn đang muốn tận hưởng sự cô độc yên bình mới mẻ này.

Khi Severus vẫn chưa thể đưa ra lựa chọn cuối cùng, một tiếng gõ cửa vang lên. Tiếng đầu tiên vang lên dường như do dự và khẽ đến nỗi Severus đoan chắc rằng nếu ông không dành quá nhiều thời gian trong thân phận gián điệp, ông hẳn đã bỏ qua âm thanh đó. Rồi dường như chủ nhân của tiếng gõ cửa cũng nhận ra không kẻ nào nghe được âm thanh nhỏ xíu đó, họ quyết định gõ lại lần hai, mạnh dạn hơn và đến tiếng thứ ba thì Severus bước ra mở cửa.

Đứng trước mặt Severus ngay lúc này là một phụ nữ chừng lục tuần. Bà có dáng người thấp, hơi mũm mĩm và mặc một bộ đầm dài xanh nhạt. Mái tóc ngắn muối tiêu cuốn lọn quanh khuôn mặt đầy đặn, dường như trẻ hơn tuổi nhờ đôi mắt xám vẫn lấp lánh, tinh anh. Đôi mắt ấy đang tròn xoe nhìn ông, và sự xúc động của bà dần dâng lên trong đôi mắt.

“S-Severus?” Bà lắp bắp, cả môi và cả cơ thể bà dường như đều đang run rẩy.

“Chào buổi chiều…” Severus máy móc đáp và dường như chất giọng không ngữ điệu của ông khiến người phụ nữ trước mặt mình sững lại. Severus bỗng thấy bồn chồn, như thể bên trong ông đang xáo trộn ghê gớm, như thể một thứ gì đó bị chôn kín đang vùng vẫy để ngoi lên. Trước khi cả hai kịp nói thêm điều gì. Một tiếng _meoo_ khe khẽ vang lên và Severus thấy một con mèo đen nhỏ chui ra từ trong giỏ xách người phụ nữ đeo trên khuỷu tay. Con mèo đen tuyền lách người và đáp đất nhẹ bẫng, rồi chẳng hề hỏi ý và xáp lại gần và cọ cái đầu nhỏ bằng quả cam của nó vào chân Severus. Severus hỉnh mũi, nhưng khóe miệng ông vô thức nhếch lên.

“Bà Norris, và Tiểu Thư.” Severus buột miệng cất ra cái tên hiện lên trong đầu mình. Và rồi ông nhớ lại.

Ông nhớ ra mình đã tìm đến ngôi làng này như thế nào, vào mùa đông của nhiều năm về trước, sau khi từ bỏ nỗ lực tìm kiếm một phương thức loại trừ lời nguyền của Voldemort và quyết định sống những năm tháng cuối cùng trong cô độc và quên lãng. Nhưng dường như Severus luôn không có được điều mà ông mong muốn bởi người phụ nữ già và con mèo nhất quyết không để ông yên thân và dẫu Severus không đời nào thừa nhận nhưng ông thực sự biết ơn sự “ngược đãi” nho nhỏ này của số phận.

Người phụ nữ vẫn bất động, chôn chân tại chỗ nhưng ông có thể thấy mi mắt và cả môi bà run rẩy. Severus bước qua một bên để mời bà vào nhà.

“Tuổi già khiến người ta mềm oặt và ướt át như một chiếc bánh bột sống vậy.” Bà sụt sịt vài tiếng. “Nhưng tôi đã luôn tin rằng anh sẽ trở lại. Anh và cả…” Bà Norris khựng lại. Severus thấy ánh mắt bà quét khắp căn phòng, từ chiếc ghế bành trước lò sưởi, đến quầy bếp gần như trống không và rồi là tách trà Severus uống dở đang đặt trên bàn ăn. Severus chỉ để lại một chiếc ghế đẩu. Ông không mong chờ bất cứ vị khách nào ghé thăm mình.

“Anh chỉ có một mình ư?” Người phụ nữ chợt nhìn sang Severus và ông chỉ khẽ gật đầu. Hẳn bà ấy muốn hỏi về người đã sống chung với Severus tại đây. Hẳn bà đã gặp người đó. Severus có thể hỏi bà về cậu ta. Nhưng hỏi gì đây? _Một cái tên ư?_ Và Severus sẽ làm gì với một cái tên xa lạ trong lúc này? _Mối quan hệ của họ?_ Từ khi nào Severus có thói quen ba hoa về đời sống cá nhân của mình cho bất cứ kẻ thứ ba nào?

Sau một khoảng lặng ngượng ngập, bà Norris quyết định lên tiếng trước.

“Anh không phiền cho bà già này một tách trà chứ, Severus.” Bà chuyển chủ đề, nở một nụ cười hiền hậu.

Họ cùng ngồi uống trà và bà Norris kể lại cho Severus nghe cuộc sống của mình trong một năm ông biến mất.

“… Không có gì thay đổi, thiệt tình mà nói. Khác chăng là Tiểu Thư cứ cạu hoài và tôi thì chán ngấy khi mà cứ phải ở với cô nàng cả bảy ngày trong tuần và đủ bốn tuần mỗi tháng.” Bà hồ hởi kể, liếc nhìn con mèo đang cuộn mình nằm trên tấm thảm cũ sờn, ngay trước ngọn lửa ấm áp trong lò sưởi.

Trước khi bà Norris ra về, bà để lại một giỏ trứng (suốt năm qua, bà đã đến quét bụi và thay trứng cùng gạo mới hằng tuần) và Severus hẹn mang cao xoa cho bà vào hôm sau.

“Đi đường cẩn thận, Bà Norris.” Severus mở cửa tiễn người phụ nữ già.

Bước qua ngưỡng cửa, Bà Norris chầm chậm quay lại và đột ngột nhìn thẳng vào mắt ông. Severus không cần dùng Chiết Tâm trí thuật để đoán biết rằng bà muốn nói gì đó với ông, nhưng bất kể đó là điều gì, bà dường như đã quyết định sẽ chôn nó xuống và chỉ mỉm cười chào tạm biệt Severus.

Khi Severus đóng cửa và quay vào trong, thứ ông bắt gặp đầu tiên là Tiểu Thư đang ngoái mình mình, bằng con mắt không tròng.

*

_Một sức nặng êm ái đè lên thân người ông._

_“Em đã hạ quyết tâm giết ta trong lúc ngủ ư?” Mắt vẫn nhắm, Severus hoài nghi nói, nhưng cánh tay ông tự động đưa lên để ôm lấy thân hình mảnh khảnh bên trên mình._

_“Em đã thấy ông cho phép_ con mèo _nằm trên người mình!” Chàng trai dụi mái đầu mình trên cổ ông, nhột nhạt._

_“Sao ta có thể từ chối một chiếc lò sưởi êm ái.” Severus hôn lên mái tóc đen của chàng trai._

_“Nhưng em còn biết nhiều cách hơn để làm ấm ông, ông biết đấy.” Chàng trai thở nhẹ trên cần cổ ông và bàn tay lanh lợi luồn xuống giữa cơ thể họ._

_“Ưm… Ta thật may mắn sao…” Severus ậm ừ, không kiềm được đẩy hông lên để tăng tiếp xúc với hơi ấm đang bao bọc lấy ông, nhưng tay chàng trai bất động._

_“Chuyển động!” Severus mất kiên nhẫn, rít qua kẽ răng và chàng trai bật cười._

_“Em có thể nói điều tương tự với ông, Severus…” Chàng trai nhất quyết không nhúc nhích tay và Severus nghe ba âm tiết của tên mình được kéo dài một cách cố ý và chờn vờn bên tai mình._

Nhãi ranh _, Severus nghiến răng, nửa muốn đẩy chàng trai xuống, nhưng cơ thể ông quyết định rằng nó yêu thích trọng lượng này và tự ý chà xát lên bàn tay trẻ trung kia._

_Rồi Severus cảm nhận được những chiếc hôn khẽ rơi trên mí mắt mình, trên gò má, xương quai xanh và đến làn môi thô ráp của ông._

_“Em yêu ông.” Ba tiếng được cất lên, vừa mộc mạc vừa khẩn thiết._

Rồi cùng với những thanh âm đó, cơ thể bên trên ông tan vào hư không và Severus choàng mở mắt, thấy mình một mình.

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Severus mơ giấc mơ này. Những giấc mơ thường khác nhau. Ông đã thấy mình và chàng trai nằm dưới tán cây trên ngọn đồi nọ, nằm dưới bầu trời sao, trước lò sưởi,… nhưng Severus luôn nhắm mắt và ngay khi ba tiếng cuối cùng được cất lên, ảo mộng tức khắc tan biến, như thể chàng trai sợ hãi nghe bất cứ lời đáp nào của ông, hoặc có lẽ tâm trí Severus đã tự ý khép lại giấc mơ bởi nó chưa sẵn sàng để nghe câu thổ lộ đó, càng chưa sẵn sàng cho một lời đáp.

Đoạn ký ức từ sau chuyến viếng mộ Albus đúng năm năm sau khi trận chiến cuối cùng kết thúc vẫn chưa trở về và Severus vẫn chưa nhớ được người sống cùng ông trong căn nhà này là ai. Song, bóng đen trong những giấc mơ của ông dần mang dáng hình của Harry, _Potter_ – Severus tự sửa, nhưng trưởng thành hơn và… táo bạo hơn so với những giấc mộng xuân Severus đã chôn vùi trong những năm cuối dạy học tại Hogwarts.

Severus nghĩ rằng tâm trí ông đã lấy hình hài của Potter để thế lấp cho khoảng trống rỗng bên trong nó bởi cậu ta là kẻ đầu tiên ông đã thấy khi tỉnh dậy. Hoặc cũng có thể cậu ta là thứ trái cấm ông đã ham muốn quá lâu và giờ đây, trong sự tự do mới mẻ này, tự do khỏi cả gánh nặng tội lỗi và án tử cận kề, tâm trí ông tin rằng nó không cần phải chế ngự dục vọng của mình nữa.

Nếu Severus thành thật với chính mình, ông đã nhận ra _quá nhiều_ chứng cứ để tin rằng người đó thực sự là Potter. Severus đã thấy dòng chữ lộn xộn khắc trên mặt sau miếng phù điêu, đã ngẩn người ngắm nhìn hai sợi ma thuật bạc và vàng cuốn lấy nhau trong lõi của viên đá thạch anh (chúng đã từng là bạc và cam đỏ khi ông và Lily cùng khắc tên nhau lên và rồi lịm tắt trong đêm Halloween nghiệt ngã đó). Và phải, còn cả lọ thủy tinh chết tiệt đó.

Mỗi ngày, Severus tỉnh dậy, ăn sáng, đọc báo, điều chế cao xoa cho bà Norris, dùng bữa trưa, đến xưởng trà của Rose, dùng bữa tối, đọc sách rồi đi ngủ. Severus tập cho mình thói quen không nhìn vào nửa tủ đồ bên phải, không chạm đến những chai lọ sữa tắm và dầu gội ông không quen dùng trong phòng tắm, và đặc biệt, lờ đi sự hiện diện của lọ thủy tinh chứa giọt ký ức của chính mình.

Sau ba tháng, Severus vẫn chưa nhớ lại về đoạn ký ức cuối cùng kia. Dẫu ông không chắc rằng có phải bởi chính mình đã chủ động phong bế nó.

“Em đã rất ghét vẻ mặt hạnh phúc đó của anh khi ở bên cậu ấy.”

Rose bất chợt nói khi họ đang ngồi uống bia trong một quán bia nhỏ. Đó là lần đầu tiên kể từ sau khi trở lại, Severus nghe cô hay bất cứ ai nhắc đến _người đó_.

“Em đã nghĩ rằng anh và em giống nhau. Đó là lý do em…” Rose tiếp lời, trước khi Severus kịp hỉnh mũi và tuyên bố rằng ông không có vẻ mặt nào như thế. “Kể từ sau khi em biết mang thai và chạy trốn đến ngôi làng này, anh là người duy nhất, Severus. Nhưng nếu em nói ra điều đó, anh hẳn sẽ không đời nào đồng ý tiếp tục mối quan hệ thuần xác thịt đó.”

Rose bật cười, nhấp một ngụm bia.

“Dẫu hiển nhiên, anh đã đoán được.” Cô thì thầm, như chỉ để nói cho chính mình, rồi im lặng.

Họ lại tiếp tục lặng lẽ uống hết vại bia này đến vại bia khác, như rất nhiều buổi tối trước đó và ngay khi Severus nghĩ rằng cuộc hội thoại đã chết, Rose lại mở lời.

“Hãy đem Harry trở về, Severus.” Cô nói khẽ. Severus không đáp lại.

*

Đầu gối trên ngực ông, Harry im lặng lắng nghe. Dĩ nhiên, Severus đã không kể lại cuộc nói chuyện với Rose là cú hích cuối cùng để ông thu lại ký ức từ lọ thủy tinh – điều ông thực sự đã làm – và rồi nhớ lại cả quãng thời gian kể từ đêm ông gặp lại Harry bên mộ Albus. _Một lúc khác, một ngày nào đó_ , Severus tự nhủ.

Nhưng khi sự im lắng kéo dài quá lâu, ông bắt đầu thấy bồn chồn.

Ông cần nói gì tiếp đây? Một lời xin lỗi? Đó là điều Harry cần nghe? Một lời hứa hẹn? Nhưng Severus không có nó. Ông biết rằng mình nên nói ra ba tiếng kia, để cho Harry một câu trả lời mà anh xứng đáng được nhận. Nhưng ông thấy cổ họng mình nghẹn lại, như một sức nặng vô hình chợt dập xuống ngực ông.

Rồi Harry thở ra một tiếng nhè nhẹ.

“Em biết rằng em nên tức giận vì sau tất cả ông vẫn không tin rằng em đã chờ đợi và sẽ chờ đợi ông nhưng…”

Anh nói, rồi ngừng lại và áp chặt hơn nữa vào người ông, như thể anh muốn xuyên qua da thịt để vào trong khoang ngực của Severus và trốn trong đó để có thể nghe được nhịp đập của ông trọn đời.

“Ta…” Môi Severus mấp máy. Nhưng trước khi ông tìm ra một từ nào đó để xếp cạnh đại từ nhân xưng đơn độc kia, Harry đã đáp.

“Em cũng vậy, Severus. Em cũng vậy.”

_hết_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm ơn bạn đã đọc đến cuối câu chuyện này. Thành thật mà nói, mình đã viết dài hơn những gì mình dự tính, nhưng lại lướt qua nhiều chi tiết mà có lẽ đáng ra cần khai thác. Nhưng mình nghĩ rằng mình hài lòng khi dừng câu chuyện này ở đây.
> 
> Cảm ơn tất cả những ai đã đọc, đã like, comment cho mình, ở bất cứ bài đăng nào. Nếu không có các bạn, hẳn mình đã không thể tiếp tục trang blog Snarry này.
> 
> Cảm ơn Yui vì đã cho mình cảm hứng và giúp mình giữ cảm hứng đó đến cuối cùng.
> 
> Viết cái kết này, mình còn nợ một tác giả nữa. Khi mình viết những chương cuối, mình đã tình cờ đọc được truyện của tác giả đó, và tác phẩm đó đã khiến mình thay đổi một vài chi tiết. Chẳng hạn như, ngay sau khi Severus và Harry làm tình lần đầu tiên, mình vốn định để Severus đối xử với Harry gay gắt hơn, nhưng sau cùng, thay vào đó, mình đã để ông bộc lộ sự dịu dàng với cậu. Và mình nghĩ rằng mình hài lòng hơn với chiều hướng phát triển đó. Dẫu sao thì, mình viết fanfic để làm gì, nếu không thể cho người mình yêu thương một cuộc sống hạnh phúc hơn? (P/s: Dự án tiếp theo của mình sẽ là tác phẩm mình nhắc đến ở đây. Mình sẽ sớm đăng thôi.)
> 
> Thân ái,
> 
> linh


End file.
